Locuras en la mansión
by AmpharosG
Summary: Siempre en la mansión pasan cosas raras pero 5 son los que ocasionan la mayoría de esas. ¿Que pasara con ellos? ¿Master Hand dejara como si nada sus locuras o los castigara?(La historia no tiene objetivo en derrotar a alguien así que en cualquier momento puede terminar). (Ligero Dark PitxLucina o Dark PitxRobin).
1. Chapter 1

Ike estaba buscando su espada para la pelea de mañana, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. – ¿Dónde podría haber dejado Ragnell? Mmm… ¡ya se!- el espadachín pensó y busco en el lugar donde la había dejado la otra vez. Sin resultado alguno Ragnell no estaba en el lugar que había pensado Ike.

-¿Dónde diablos la deje? Si no la consigo ahorita estaré muerto mañana…-pensó Ike.

En la cafetería de la mansión estaban el Rey de los koopas: Bowser, junto con el estratega de Ylisse; Robin también al lado de Robin estaba la hija de Chrom; Lucina.

-¿Esto es comida? ¡Si no hay pollo no es comida!- dijo Bowser mientras golpeaba con su puño la mesa. –Vamos Bowser no es nuestra culpa que solamente comas pollo como loco además a quien más le gusta el "pollo" aparte de ti?-Pregunto Robin.

-A Ike le gusta el pollo nomas y no le dicen nada duh-Respondió Bowser. –Vale ya me quedo claro, ahora si quieres destruye todo a tu paso solamente por tu tonto pollo-dijo Robin mientras comía un poco.

-Buena idea, ¡destruiré todo!-dijo Bowser mientras agarraba a Robin del brazo. –Suéltame Bowser… y era broma tu no vas a destruir nada-Respondió Robin mientras quitaba la mano de Bowser de su brazo.

-¡Que amargado! Pensé que me querías ayudar pero no fue así-dijo Bowser. –Hey ustedes tontos ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?-una voz arrogante pregunto. –Claro, ¿por que no Pitto?-Respondió Lucina. –¡NO ME LLAMO PITTO! ¡MI NOMBRE ES DARK PIT!- Respondió Dark, exacto era Dark Pit o…Pitto su apodo hecho por Palutena y Pit.

Dark se sentó junto a Bowser,-Tch..ahora todo el mundo sabe mi apodo o ¿que?-susurro Dark.

-Bueno ahora somos 4 pero, ¿alguien ha visto a Ike? No lo he visto por aquí- Pregunto Robin. –Tiene razón, Ike no está aquí y eso es raro ya que es el primero en llegar aquí- Respondió Lucina.

- ¿no será que huyo como gallina ya que no podrá ganar su pelea mañana?-Pregunto Dark con un tono burlón. –Bah yo conozco a Ike el nunca huye de una pelea y más si su rival es alguien digno- Respondió Bowser.

-Bueno entonces si no es gallina habrá que espe-Dark fue interrumpido por Ike quien lo agarro de la mano junto a Bowser,Robin y Lucina. Los 4 eran arrastrados rápidamente por Ike que los llevo a su cuarto. Cuando llegaron Ike aventó a los 4 al suelo Bowser quedo encima de Dark Pit y Lucina cayó en la espalda de Robin.

- Auch..espera..caí en algo suave…-dijo Bowser mientras movía su cuerpo para ver si estaba bien.-¡LAGARTO ESTAS APLASTANDO MIS ALAS!-Grito Dark mientras seguía siendo aplastado por Bowser.-Upps..lo siento Pitto-Respondió Bowser mientras tenía una sonrisa burlona. Dark empezó a maldecir en voz baja. –¿te puedes quitar antes de que mis alas se quiebren en mil pedazos?-Pregunto Dark. –¿Por qué eh? Si no hay una palabra mágica no me quitaré de aquí-Bowser respondió mientras afilaba sus garras. -Por favor…. Tch…-dijo Dark y Bowser se movió para que pudiera recuperarse.

-Auuuch ¿quien rayos está arriba de mi?-Pregunto Robin mientras seguía viendo el piso. Caí en alguien, ¿verdad?-pregunto Lucina. –Si… estás encima de Robin…-Respondió Dark mientras se sobaba sus alas. –Ohh..ehhh…¿lo siento Robin?-dijo Lucina mientras se quitaba encima de Robin.

-No te preocupes..ya me acostumbre a que me caiga todo-Respondió Robin mientras se paraba y se sacudía con sus manos el polvo que tenía.

-Ustedes cuatro-dijo Ike mientras cruzaba sus brazos. –¿Han visto mi espada?-pregunto Ike.

-No-los 4 respondieron al mismo tiempo. –Esto..¿podrían ayudarme a buscarla?-pregunto Ike. –Por supuesto Ike-Respondió Robin. –Claro, ¿por qué no lo haríamos?-Respondió Lucina. –¡Por supuesto musculitos!- Respondió Bowser mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas. –Tch.. ¿Qué darás a cambio?- Pregunto Dark. –Un…¿gracias?- Respondió Ike. –¡Eso no es nada!-exclamo Dark, entonces Lucina le dio una mirada asesina a Dark. –Ehhh…digo.. ¡si eso es lo único que importa! Jaja…-dijo Dark. –Las mujeres dan miedo…-Susurro Dark.

-Bueno entonces nos dividiremos en grupos Bowser y Dark vengan conmigo-dijo Ike. -Entonces Lucina y yo iremos juntos ¿no?-Pregunto Robin. –Si capitán obvio-Respondió con sarcasmo Dark.

-¿Sabes? tu sarcasmo no es necesario aquí- dijo Robin. –Yo hago lo que quiero estrategita- Respondió Dark. –Ehh mejor nos vamos ya, ¿verdad Robin? Bueno si ¡adiós!- dijo Lucina mientras agarraba la mano de Robin y se lo llevaba afuera de la habitación.

Dark también salió de la habitación-Vaya esos 2 no se llevan bien..-dijo en voz baja Ike que también salió de la habitación junto a Bowser.

Dark, Bowser e Ike estaban buscando en todos los rincones de la mansión sin resultado. –Pff ¿pues donde rayos has dejado tu espada?-Pregunto Dark no hubo respuesta de Ike. –Hey contéstame!- Grito Dark. –¿Perdón que decías?-Pregunto Ike mientras tenía en su mano una pieza de pollo y la mordió de nuevo. –Olvídalo…-dijo Dark mientras seguía buscando. –¡Oye!- grito Bowser. –¿Que?-dijo Ike. –¿Me pasas un pedazo de pollo?-pregunto Bowser e Ike le lanzo una parte del pollo. –Estoy junto un montón de idiotas…- dijo Dark.

Robin y Lucina estaban preguntando a todos los de la mansión si habían visto la espada de Ike todos habían dicho que no. Robin dio un suspiro de frustración –¿¡Donde rayos puede estar esa espada!?-Grito Robin y golpeo la pared con su puño. –Yo tampoco se donde podría estar esa espada… ¿quien rayos la podría tener? ¿Quien quiere arruinarle la batalla a Ike?-dijo Lucina.

Yoshi pasaba por ahí y vio a esos 2 y se acerco a ellos. –¡Yoshi Yoshi!-Yoshi dijo. –Habla en Español Yoshi… ¡así no entendemos nada!-dijo Robin. –¡Oye Robin tranquilízate!-dijo Lucina. –¿Así está mejor?-Pregunto Yoshi. –Si esta mejor.-Respondió Robin. –¿Por qué no revisan el cuarto de Marth? A lo mejor hay algo ahí.. ahora..si me voy ¡Yoshi yoshi!-dijo Yoshi y siguió su camino.

-Wow.. el dinosaurio quizás tenga razón… ahora que lo pienso Marth no quiso responder.. entonces vamos a su cuarto.-dijo Robin mientras caminaba a su objetivo: el cuarto de Marth Lucina lo siguió.

Llegaron al cuarto de Marth tocaron pero nadie respondió supusieron que no estaba así que entraron.

El cuarto estaba con lo típico una cama, un ropero para guardar sus cosas pero había algo raro había uno demás, así que Lucina y Robin lo abrieron y encontraron la espada de Ike: Ragnell.

-¡Por fin! La encontramos ahora hay que llevarno-Robin fue interrumpido ya que entro Marth y se lanzo a Robin.

-¿¡Qué rayos hacen aquí!?-Marth pregunto. –¡Lucina llévate la espada!-grito Robin mientras agarraba a Marth de la capa para que no fuera a detenerla.

Lucina agarro la espada y salió lo más rápido que pudo del cuarto. –¡NO!-Grito Marth. Robin con su codo golpeo la cabeza de Marth el cual dejo inconsciente a este y salió también.

-¡IKE! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!?-Grito Lucina mientras seguía corriendo con la espada, Robin estaba detrás de ella corriendo también.

Ike oyó ese grito y se levanto del suelo donde estaba sentado lamentándose de haber perdido Ragnell junto Bowser y Dark. –¿Eh? ¿Qué Pasa?-Pregunto Ike viendo a Lucina y Robin corriendo hacía el.

-¡-TU ESPADA!-Grito Lucina y alzo Ragnell para que la viera Ike, Ike quedo sin palabras y hizo un grito muy femenino. Lucina y Robin dejaron de correr cuando estuvieron cerca de Ike. –Uff... correr..me cansa…demasiado… uff….- Robin jadeaba –Vamos, ¿ya te cansaste Robi?-Pregunto Lucina. –Uf..a mi…si…me canso…correr como loco…-Robin respondió.

-Chicos,¿donde encontraron Ragnell?-Pregunto Ike. –En el cuarto de Marth.- Respondió Lucina. –¿Marth?- dijo Ike confundido mientras en su mente se hacía preguntas de por qué razón Marth le robaría Ragnell. –¡Martha salvando el día!- dijo Dark mientras se levantaba del suelo. –Ay dios el pobre se va a repentir…-dijo Bowser en voz baja.

Robin e Ike se alejaron de Lucina por seguridad ya que cuando se enojaba podría ser peligrosa en todo momento. Lucina le lanzo Ragnell a Dark en su ala. Dark Grito como nunca viendo como Ragnell estaba enterrada en su ala y luego cayó al suelo.

-Como lo dije se arrepentiría…-dijo Bowser mientras agarraba a Dark del suelo y lo llevaba a la enfermería, Ike y Robin quedaron con una gota en su cara estilo anime por lo que paso. –Eso le pasa por hacerme enojar…-dijo Lucina y camino para alcanzar a Bowser a la enfermería, Ike y Robin la siguieron.

-¿Como rayos paso esto?-Pregunto . Ike y Robin estaban pensando en algo para no culpar a Lucina. Lucina chiflaba mientras miraba al otro lado.

-Bueno no importa..solamente salgan de aquí tengo que 'operarlo' para sacarle esa espada.- dijo Dr. Mario.-¿Seguro que eres doctor profesional?-Pregunto Bowser. –¡S-si lo soy! ¡Ahora fuera de aquí!-dijo Dr. Mario y saco casi a patadas a los 4.

-Bueno entonces, ¿Qué vamos hacer mientras le sacan la espada?-Pregunto Robin. –Vamos hablar con Marth si no quiere hacerlo lo haremos de la otra manera…-Respondió Ike mientras se empezaba a reír como psicópata los 3 se alejaron. –¡Era broma! Vamos-dijo Ike mientras iba al cuarto de Marth.

-Alguna veces da miedo…-dijo Bowser que lo seguía Lucina y Robin hicieron lo mismo. Ike llego al cuarto de Marth y abrió la puerta.

Marth estaba en el suelo todavía pero estaba ya despierto. –¡MARTH! ¿¡POR QUÉ ROBASTE MI ESPADA!?-Grito Ike. –¡Es porque TÚ me llamaste princesita!-Respondió Marth -¿Eh? Oh es mi rutina diaria decirte princesita ahora que lo pienso hoy no lo hice así que..¡princesita! ¡adiós!-Ike se esfumo(literalmente) del cuarto junto los 3. -¡IKE!-Grito Marth.

Después de hacer eso Ike y los demás fueron a la enfermería donde encontraron a Dark ya despierto con una venda en su ala mientras Dr. Mario estaba comiendo una paleta. –El..no..es…un doctor..no lo es…-dijo Dark mientras salía de la enfermería para ir a su cuarto.

Ike y los otros 3 quedaron con la boca abierta por eso. –¿D-donde esta mi es-espada?-pregunto Ike. Dr Mario señalo la espada que estaba alado de él, Ike fue por ella y la agarro y se fue del lugar. Robin, Lucina y Bowser salieron de ahí en dirección a su cuarto.

Lucina iba a preguntarle algo a Robin así que fue a su cuarto y entro pero encontró a Robin sin su abrigo mientras estaba arriba de su cama cantando "Problem" con una voz bastante femenina.

Lucina quedo con poker face, Robin se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella y paro de cantar. –L-Lucina ¡no me digas que escuchaste eso!-dijo Robin mientras bajaba de su cama y agarraba su abrigo de nuevo. –M-mejor vuelvo después…-dijo Lucina y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

_**Hola este es mi primer fic que hago de hecho hice varias versiones pero con esta me quede xD por cierto ¡Feliz navidad(atrasada) y prospero año nuevo!**_

_**Acepto reviews para mejorar en mis fics n_n**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola! aquí el segundo cap. Gracias a los reviews de Nobody,Lollipop y Midna-Milk.**_

Otro día en la mansión pacifico para todos o bueno eso creen.. -¿¡QUIÉN SE ACABO EL POLLO!?-Grito Bowser mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador. Ike pasaba por ahí y entonces Bowser lo señalo con el dedo. -¡TU TE COMISTE EL POLLO!-Grito Bowser. –¿Y que si lo hice? ¿Me vas a romper los brazos?-Pregunto Ike.

_ En la enfermería estaban Ike y Robin. -No deberías darle ideas- dijo Robin. –No deberías darle ideas- Repitió Ike imitando su voz en tono burlón. Robin le golpeo el brazo a Ike. –ggg… ¡AAAHHH!-Grito Ike, haciendo que los pájaros que estaban en un árbol cerca de ahí salieran volando.

En la mansión estaban Lucina y Dark Pit desayunando después del "accidente" de los brazos rotos de Ike.

Estaban evitando contacto visual solamente miraban sus desayunos para no verse. Dark Pit decidió romper el silencio entre ellos 2. –Pss.. y pues.. ¿Cómo va la vida?- Pregunto Dark. -¿Sabes? es perturbador ver a un amigo cantando una canción y con una voz muy femenina…- Respondió Lucina. –Debe ser perturbador.. – dijo Dark mientras comía un poco de su desayuno. –Pero por lo menos no te rompieron los brazos como el pobre de Ike. Sigo diciendo que el karma se le regreso- dijo Dark. –Si como tu digas – respondió Lucina. –Cla…espera espera… ¿¡ME ESTAS RESPONDIENDO!?-Grito Dark mientras se levantaba de su silla. –¡SI LO HICE! ¿¡HAY ALGUN PROBLEMA!?-Respondió Lucina que también se levantaba de la silla. –¡LO SABÍA VIRIDI TENÍA RAZÓN LA HUMANIDAD DEBE SER EXTERMINADA!-Grito Dark. –¿A SÍ? ¡PUES YO CREO QUE GRIMA TUVO QUE HABER EXTERMINADO A LOS DIOSES!-Grito Lucina.

Al final los 2 se fueron por su lado mientras gruñían como animales. –Grr… Princesa de mierda…- dijo en voz baja Dark. –Ángel emo de mierda..-dijo en voz baja Lucina.

Bowser estaba en un lugar donde peleaba contra Master Core en dificultad 9.0 estaba en su penúltima fase pero algo detuvo la pelea y el lugar volvió a ser normal. -¿¡quien rayos hizo esto eh!?- pregunto Bowser nadie respondió, algo lo golpeo y lo desmayo.

Después de unas horas despertó Bowser pero él no estaba solo estaba acompañado de Robin, Lucina, Ike y Dark Pit. –Ugh ahora estoy acompañado de los 4 que no quería ver…- dijo Bowser. –Augh.. ¿Qué rayos paso?-Pregunto Robin mientras se levantaba del piso. –Auuh… mis brazos están rot- espera… no siento dolor es un milagro ¡mis brazos ya no están rotos!-grito Ike que también se levantaba del piso. Lucina y Dark Pit se levantaron después evitando el contacto visual. –Ok, ¿Cómo diablos terminaron aquí?-Pregunto Bowser. –Pues yo estaba con Ike.. de ahí recuerdo que un gas salió y nos dormimos…-dijo Robin. –Tiene razón Robbie- dijo Ike mientras movía los brazos para ver si era realidad que ya estaban bien. – ¿ustedes dos como terminaron aquí?- Pregunto Bowser mientras señalaba a Lucina y Dark Pit. –Tch… yo termine aquí por culpa de una princesita..- dijo Dark. –Yo termine aquí por un ángel emo…- dijo Lucina.

-Muy bien ya que están reunidos les pondré una prueba a ustedes 5 tendrán que cooperar si quieren sobrevivir- una voz dijo. –¿¡Quién rayos eres!?- Pregunto Bowser. –podrán llamarme Master- dijo Master. –¿Pero por que nos elegiste a nosotros?- pregunto Robin. –A ver yo no soy Master respondón así que cállense hijos de #$%!$"-dijo Master los 5 quedaron con la boca abierta. –Si quieren sobrevivir esta noche tendrán que cooperar los 5… ahora me retiro…- Master dijo. –¡Espera! ¡Yo no quiero cooperar con una princesa del demonio, un estratega con problemas de sexo, un lagarto chino y un musculitos sin cerebro!-Grito Dark –Pues lastima perra tendrás que convivir con ellos-dijo Master. El lugar que era blanco se transformo en una atmosfera de bosque tenebroso. -¿¡COMO ME DIJISTE MALDITO ÁNGEL EMO!?- Grito Lucina mientras sacaba su Falchion para perseguir a Dark este salió corriendo como si fuera el fin del mundo. Robin solo suspiro y se fue por su lado.

Ike también se fue por su lado y Bowser también lo hizo. Nadie recordaba sus lazos de amistad que habían hecho el primer día en la mansión, ahora todos se odiaban a muerte…

Dark corría por su vida cuando vio un árbol gigante saco su arco y le disparo para que quedara un hueco en las ramas entonces el salto para meterse, tarde o temprano Lucina iba a llegar.

Lucina seguía con la Falchion en sus manos lista para hacer picadillo a Dark, de repente unos lobos aparecieron y empezaron a gruñirle para advertirle que la atacarían Lucina retrocedió un poco. –Oh mierda… tranquilos lobitos no pienso en atacarlos..ni en correr…ja…jaja…¡CORRO POR MI VIDA!-Lucina corrió por su vida y los lobos empezaron a perseguirla.

Lucina seguía corriendo pero los lobos corrían más rápido que ella entonces vio el árbol gigante en el que se había metido Dark Pit. Ella ya estaba cansada ya no podía correr más, una mano la agarro y la subió al árbol. Los lobos llegaron ahí quedaron confundidos porque no vieron a Lucina.

–¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Dark preocupada por la chica. –Si estoy bien.. gracias Dark al final tienes corazón- dijo Lucina mientras abrazo a Dark este se sonrojo un poco. –N-no es para tanto además no podemos estar todo el tiempo aquí tenemos que encontrar a los otros.. –dijo Dark mientras alejaba a la chica. –Tienes razón pero, ¿cómo alejaremos a los lobos?-Pregunto Lucina. –Tengo un plan- dijo Dark.

Los 2 salieron del árbol gigante con ramas de árbol los lobos seguían ahí solamente que estaban hipnotizados por las ramas. –¡Hey hey hey! ¿Quien es un perrito bueno? ¡pues vayan por esta rama!- Dark lanzo la rama lo más lejos que pudo, Lucina hizo lo mismo que el. Los lobos salieron corriendo por las ramas.

-¡Ahora!- dijo Dark mientras corría de ese lugar, Lucina también salió corriendo.

Robin estaba en un lugar raro había un lago cerca de ahí, el miraba su reflejo en el agua. Robin solamente suspiro se empezaba a preocupar por sus amigos. –Deberías de ir por ellos- dijo una voz.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién fue?- Pregunto Robin mientras miraba alrededor. –Ni te molestes en buscarme no me vas a encontrar- Respondió la voz. –Bien pero, ¿quién rayos eres?-Pregunto de nuevo Robin. –Soy solamente un reflejo así que si te preocupas por tus amigos ve por ellos…-Respondió de nuevo la voz. –Tiene razón la voz… iré a buscarlos- Robin fue en la dirección donde estaba originalmente.

Ike estaba en lo más profundo del bosque perdido. –Oh si ¡amo estar perdido! Si quieren salgan de ahí lobos y osos los espero aquí ¡no les temo!-Grito Ike y se escucho en todo el lugar. De repente salieron osos muy grandes que miraban a Ike. –Uuh… ositos… ositos… je…je… ¡RUN BITCH RUN!-Grito Ike y salió corriendo los osos lo persiguieron.

Bowser había regresado al mismo lugar, no quería perderse. Cerca de él estaban unos osos con los que había hecho amistad en el camino.

-Okey ositos, ¿les gusta la carne?-Pregunto Bowser. Los osos asintieron moviendo la cabeza. –Bien traigo carne aquí, ¡ustedes serán mis nuevos amigos!-Grito Bowser. –Tu seras… ¡Ike!- dijo Bowser mientras señalo a un oso. –Tú serás ¡Dark Pit! por eso te daré menos carne.-dijo Bowser y señalo a otro oso, el oso quedo con cara de "¿WTF?". –Tú serás… ¡Robin!- dijo Bowser y señalo a otro oso.

-Y tú serás… la amargada de mierda… ¡Lucina!- dijo Bowser y señalo al último oso. Los osos se lanzaron a Bowser y le quitaron la carne, se fueron para otro lado.

-¡Esperen ositos tengo más carne!- Grito Bowser y los osos hicieron un gruñido. –Ok me siento solo..- dijo Bowser mientras seguía en el suelo y empezando a llorar.

De los 3 lados venían Dark Pit y Lucina corriendo siendo perseguidos por los lobos de antes, Robin corriendo para encontrarlos y Ike corriendo de los osos al final los 4 chocaron. Bowser vio todo eso y se paro del suelo para ir con ellos.

-¡Chicos! ¡LOS EXTRAÑE MUCHO!-dijo Bowser mientras abrazaba a los 4. –Ugh.. no es por arruinar el momento pero tenemos lobos detrás de nosotros.-dijo Dark. –Y osos- agrego Ike.

Los lobos y osos estaban detrás de ellos preparándose para lanzarse a ellos y comérselos. –Hora de las confesiones- dijo Bowser. –Empiezas tu Robin-dijo Dark con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. –¿E-eh?-dijo Robin mientras se sonrojaba un poco. –Vamos no seas tímido de seguro es una confesión muuuy importante ¿no?- Pregunto Dark mientras seguía con la sonrisa en su cara. –P-por qué no Lucina ¿e-eh?-dijo Robin. –¿Y-yo? Nooo claro que nooo…-dijo Lucina mientras se sonrojaba un poco también.

Los lobos y osos estaban ya listos para atacarlos. -¡AMO A LUCINA PERO NUNCA SE LO DIJE!-Grito Robin. –¡YO EN REALIDAD ME COMÍ EL PAQUETE QUE ERA DE BOWSER HACE 3 MESES!-Grito Ike. –¡YO DESTRUÍ EL COMIC HENTAI DE IKE!-Grito Bowser. –¡YO ROMPÍ LA GUITARRA DE DARK PIT PORQUE LO ODIABA!-Grito Lucina. –¡YO DESTRUÍ EL LIBRO FAVORITO QUE LE HABÍA REGALADO SU MADRE DE LUCINA!-Grito Dark.

-¡AAHHH!- Los cinco gritaron juntos cuando de repente vieron que los lobos y osos habían desaparecido. –Muy bien al parecer aprendieron la lección…-dijo una voz. Los cinco quedaron impactados porque la atmosfera del bosque había desaparecido. El lugar estaba blanco. –ahora pueden irse…-dijo la voz de nuevo y apareció una puerta, los cinco salieron de ahí.

Todo parecía feliz. –Espera… espera… Bowser.. tú dijiste algo…-dijo Ike. –Tú también Ike…-dijo Bowser mientras lo miraba, Ike hizo lo mismo. –¿¡POR QUE DESTRUISTE MI COMIC HENTAI!?-Grito Ike. -¿¡POR QUE TU TE COMISTE MI PAQUETE DE POLLO EXTRA DELUXE!?-Grito Bowser.

-Robin.. dijiste algo también..-dijo Lucina. –¿E-eh? ¿Y-yo?-dijo Robin mientras se sonrojaba más. -Tu habías dicho que me am-Lucina fue interrumpida por Dark. –¿¡POR QUE DESTRUISTE MI GUITARRA!?-Grito Dark. –¿¡POR QUE TAMBIÉN DESTRUISTE MI LIBRO FAVORITO!?-Grito Lucina. Robin aprovecho esto y se esfumo literalmente del lugar dejando a los 4 gritando como locos en una noche.

_**Bueno quizás haya actualizado rápido pero los ataques de inspiración me dieron hoy así que los aproveche xDD. (Ike:Mi comic hentai T_T Bowser: Mi paquete de pollo ;_; snif… Dark: Mi guitarra "se pone a llorar." "Lucina y Robin estaban totalmente sonrojados y evitaban el contacto visual). **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado ¡adiós!.**_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Los pastelitos están listos!-grito Peach que levantaba la mano para que la vieran los Smashers que estaban entrenando. Los Smashers fueron como locos, cada uno agarro el suyo menos Bowser, Ike, Lucina, Robin y Dark Pit.

-Hey, ¿por qué no hay pastelito para mí?-Pregunto Bowser. -¿Quieres que te lo recuerde Bowser?-Pregunto Peach. –P-pero ¡si hasta le diste a Junior!-dijo Bowser. –Entonces creo que tendré que recordártelo- dijo Peach mientras daba un suspiro.

-Flash back-

Hace unos 2 meses, Peach entro a la cocina de la mansión y encontró a Bowser, Ike, Lucina, Robin y Dark Pit comiéndose todos los pastelitos. Peach quedo en shock ya que los 51 pastelitos que había hecho fueron devorados por ellos.

-Fin del flash back-

-¡Es que realmente sabían deliciosos!- dijo Ike mientras comía una pieza de pollo. –¡Es verdad!-dijo Robin. –A mi me metieron en eso…-dijo Dark. –Igual que Dark- dijo Lucina. –De todas maneras no hay pastelito para ustedes- dijo Peach mientras se iba.

-Bien si no quiere darnos pastelitos… nosotros lo haremos- dijo Bowser mientras agarraba a los 4 y se los llevaba a su cuarto.

* * *

><p>-Okey estos serán nuestros apodos- dijo Bowser con una hoja en mano. –Robin tú serás… estratega travestí-dijo Bowser. –¿¡Por qué estratega travestí!?-dijo Robin. –Porque tienes problemas de sexualidad-dijo Bowser, Robin solamente maldecía en voz baja. –Ike tú serás pervertido sexual-dijo Bowser. –¿¡Por qué pervertido sexual!?-Pregunto Ike. –Espiaste ayer a L-Bowser fue interrumpido porque Ike le puso una mano en la boca. –Shh…nadie debe saberlo…-susurro Ike a Bowser.<p>

-Lucina tú serás… Princesa bipolar-dijo Bowser, Lucina alzo su puño y golpeo la cara de Bowser. –¡YO NO SOY BIPOLAR!- Grito Lucina, Bowser se sobaba la parte en donde le había metido el puñetazo. –Bien siguiendo la lista.. Dark Pit tú eres ángel emo y amargado- dijo Bowser. –Si me encant…espera espera ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?-dijo Dark.

-No hay devoluciones, ahora necesitamos un chivo expiatorio-dijo Bowser. –¿Que tal Shulk? Peach ha intentado ligar con el-dijo Ike. –Mmm.. es cierto así que, ¿cómo lo vamos a noquear?-Pregunto Robin. –¡Tengo una idea!- dijo Ike.

En la noche estaban con unos trajes negros Robin, Dark Pit y Lucina, esperando que Shulk saliera de la habitación de Ike.

-Princesa bipolar, ¿el objetivo todavía no sale?-una voz salió del radio transmisor de Lucina. –Afirmativo todavía no sale, lagartija china-dijo Lucina al radio transmisor. –Oigan chicos.. no hay pastelitos pero hay algo genial en la cocina..-una voz dijo del radio transmisor. –Pervertido sexual ¿Qué encontraste?-Pregunto Robin. –Encontré el pastel que solamente Peach hace una vez al año y es ultra mega delicioso que parece que estas en el cielo- dijo Ike. – ¿Cómo rayos lo sabes?-Pregunto Dark. –Estoy en la cocina duh- dijo Ike. –¿Entonces no hay Peach?-Pregunto Bowser.

-No hay Peach- Respondió Ike. –Entonces vamos a ir a la cocina-dijo Robin y les hizo una señal a Lucina y Dark Pit para que lo siguieran a la cocina.

En la cocina Ike estaba adentro con un comic hentai cerca de la puerta esperando a los 4. Los 4 entraron y vieron a Ike con su comic hentai ni se había dando cuenta de su presencia hasta que Bowser agarro su comic hentai lo lanzo al suelo, lo empezó a aplastar y al final lo quemo.

-¡Oye! ¡Mi comic hentai!-dijo Ike mientras agarraba las cenizas de su comic. –Eso es todavía por lo de mi pollo- dijo Bowser, y los 3 que estaban junto a Bowser quedaron con una gotita al estilo anime.

-Bien que es mejor que los pasteli-Bowser se auto interrumpió cuando vio el pastel de fresa gigante enfrente de ellos, Bowser empezó a babear al igual que Dark Pit. –¿Quien dice que lo llevemos a mi cuarto y nos lo comamos?-dijo Bowser, Dark levanto la mano e Ike hizo lo mismo.

-Vamos hay que llevarlo-dijo Bowser mientras se limpiaba la baba que tenía al igual que Ike y Dark.

* * *

><p>A la mañana del siguiente día los 4 habían quedado dormidos en el cuarto de Bowser. Ike abrazando como un peluche a Dark Pit que ya estaba morado por que le faltaba oxigeno y Bowser estaba abrazando a Ike. Robin estaba abrazando a Lucina.<p>

-¡Ahhh! ¿¡Quien se comió el pastel!?-Grito Peach afuera de la habitación. Los 5 abrieron los ojos rápidamente y se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban.

Bowser dejo de abrazar a Ike. Ike dejo de abrazar a Dark Pit después de que vio que estaba morado. Robin se sonrojo y dejo de abrazar a Lucina. Lucina se sonrojo también y le metió una cachetada a Robin.

-¿Está vivo el ángel?- Pregunto Bowser mientras le tocaba la cara a Dark Pit. –Creo que si deja y lo compruebo-Respondió Ike y le pego con el puño a la cara de Dark Pit. Dark Pit despertó y se sobo en la parte que le había pegado Ike. –¿¡Oye y por que fue eso!?-Grito Dark. –Estaba comprobando si estabas vivo duh-Respondió Ike.

-¡D-de verdad lo siento Lucina!-dijo Robin mientras se sobaba la parte en donde la había pegado. –¡C-con un simple perdón no se a-arregla esto!-dijo Lucina. –¿Además quien quiere a una tabla de planchar?-dijo Dark. Robin se alejo de Lucina. –Estás muerto ángel de mierda… ¡ENSERIO ESTÁS -MUERTO!-Grito Lucina y se lanzo a Dark Pit. –¡AAHHH!-Grito Dark. Lucina estaba golpeando una de sus alas y al final golpeo su cara. Dark Pit quedo en K.O y Lucina se quito de Dark Pit. – Quien dijo que ella podía noquear a un ser superior a ella…- dijo en voz baja Ike. –Créeme ella es capaz de mas…-dijo en voz baja Robin. –Wow..- dijo en voz baja Bowser.

-Tch ángel de mierda..-dijo Lucina. –¿Quién fue él que grito?- Pregunto Robin. –Mmm.. no tengo la menor idea pero viene de afuera así que vamos-Respondió Ike, Los 4 se levantaron y Bowser agarro a Dark Pit y lo puso en su espalda.

Los 4 vieron a Peach con su sartén y sus ojos que reflejaban casi el infierno. –A-ah b-buenos días P-Peach-dijo Ike nervioso. –USTEDES… SE COMIERON EL PASTEL… ¡POR ESO VAN A MORIR!-Grito Peach y los 4 salieron corriendo de ahí. Peach los persiguió por toda la mansión.

Los 4 seguían corriendo como si no hubiera mañana y vieron una habitación y se metieron. –¿Saben que vamos a morir verdad?-Pregunto Lucina. –Quizás si o quizás no-dijo Ike. –Vamos a morir, vamos a morir sabía que mi destino era morir-dijo Robin repetidas veces. –Y a este ¿Qué le paso?-Pregunto Bowser. Nadie respondió Lucina solamente se acerco a Robin y le pego una cachetada. –¡Auch! ¿¡Por qué fue eso!?-Pregunto Robin mientras se sobaba esa parte. –Luego me agradecerás…-Respondió Lucina.

-Bueno saldremos afuera y aceptaremos nuestro castigo-dijo Ike. –¿Hasta el ángel muerto?-Pregunto Bowser, Ike agarro la cara de Dark Pit y la movió. –Si aceptare mi castigo por que soy un ángel emo, antisocial y amargado- dijo Ike imitando su voz. –Ok entonces vamos-dijo Bowser y abrió la puerta y salió junto los 4.

* * *

><p>-¿Enserio tenemos que hacer esto?-dijo Ike mientras estaba con un vestido de color rojo y una peluca de cabello café y con maquillaje (cortesía de Peach), Bowser estaba con maquillaje en la cara y pintura de uñas en sus garras, Dark Pit ya estaba despierto y estaba con un vestido de color blanco y maquillaje en su cara.<p>

Dark Pit se quejo. –Uuughh… enserio me estoy arrepintiendo..- dijo Dark. –¿¡Por qué no le pusiste castigo a ellos!?-Grito Bowser. –Ellos 2 no comieron pastel y además no creo que hayan participado, ¿verdad bombones?-dijo Peach. Lucina y Robin asintieron con la cabeza.

-Malditos traidores…-dijo en voz baja Ike. Lucina y Robin se fueron de ahí. –Ahora que estamos solos.. ¿podemos hablar sobre lo del otro día?-Pregunto Lucina. –E-eh l-lo siento prometí a-a… Marth ¡que le enseñaría como dejar de ser gay! ¡Si es eso… a-adiós!-Dijo Robin y salió corriendo de ahí directo a su cuarto.

-Tch se habrá escapado hoy pero mañana no lo hará..-dijo Lucina mientras se iba a su cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra: Nunca espíes a una chica. <strong>

Ike estaba espiando en secreto el baño de las chicas con una cámara para tomar fotos. Ike tenía papel cerca de él para limpiarse la sangre que salía de su nariz. –¡Con esto ya tengo 1000!-grito en voz baja Ike.

-¿Ike qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Robin, Ike grito femeninamente. –¡Shh! ¡estoy espiando a las chicas!-dijo Ike en voz baja. –¿¡Quien está ahí!?-Grito Lucina. –¡Oh mierda… corre!- Grito Ike corriendo de ahí, Robin hizo lo mismo.

Dark Pit estaba pasando por ahí y Lucina salió del baño de chicas con ropa y le lanzo la Falchion a Dark Pit en una de sus alas. –¡AAHHH! ¿¡QUE DIABLOS HICE PARA MERECER ESTO!?-Grito Dark. –¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-Grito Lucina y lo golpeo en la cara dejando este de nuevo en ese día en K.O.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola hola! adivinen quien subió la actualización de su fic ¡si soy yo! Okno xD en estos días estoy actualizando rápido porque he estado libre en mi casa y eso, además que acabe rápidamente mi Omega Ruby ;_; y también porque sus reviews me impulsan a actualizar rápido, de verdad gracias por darme la oportunidad :D <strong>_

_**Y si haré especial de año nuevo :3 Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo mas el extra ¡adiós!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola! aquí esta el capitulo 4 aunque haya sido corto espero que les guste ^^**_

* * *

><p>En la mansión, todos estaban preparándose para salir. Master Hand había recibido varios boletos a una playa para todos.<p>

Bowser estaba listo así que para hacer pasar el tiempo más rápido empezó cantar en voz baja "All about that bass" –¿Bowser?-Pregunto Ike. Bowser dejo de cantar y grito femeninamente. –¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?-Pregunto Bowser. –¿Unos 5 segundos? La verdad no se contar-Respondió Ike y se sentó en el piso y Bowser hizo lo mismo.

Detrás de ellos estaba Dark Pit con una venda en su ala y su cara pensando en que hacer. –Tch… me acusaron a mi del pervertido cuando yo no era…espera yo vi a Robin e Ike corriendo entonces… ¡IKE ERA EL MALDITO PERVERTIDO YO SOY INOCENTE!-Grito Dark.

* * *

><p>Lucina estaba buscando que hacer mientras los demás se preparaban, además no era la primera vez que iba a la playa. En el pasado cuando estuvo con los Custodios fue a una llena de Resucitados pero lo disfruto junto con Robin y su padre.<p>

Lucina suspiro y entro en la habitación de Robin y vio que este estaba dibujando algo en su libreta. –Umm… ¿Robin?-Pregunto Lucina, pero este no respondió estaba tan enfocado en el dibujo que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de su presencia. Así que Lucina se acerco lentamente a Robin y vio lo que dibujaba: era Bowser montado en un unicornio. Lucina quedo con cara de "WTF?". Robin volteó y vio a Lucina, de inmediato cerro su libreta donde estaba dibujando.

-Ehh ¿que querías Lucina?- Pregunto Robin nervioso. –N-nada realmente.. solamente quería saber que estabas haciendo-Respondió Lucina. –¿Eso es todo?-Pregunto Robin. –Si eso es todo adiós-Respondió Lucina. Robin dio un suspiro de alivio –por lo menos no se acordó del tema..-pensó Robin.

* * *

><p>Ike y Bowser hablaban de estupideces hasta que se una voz hablo. –A todos los Smashers salgan de la mansión y esperen afuera lleven sus cosas necesarias para ir a la playa eso es todo-dijo la voz.<p>

-¡POR FIN!-Gritaron los 2 y salieron de la mansión, Los demás también salían y esperaban. Después de unos minutos una luz los llevo al lugar.

La playa era grande todos fueron a los vestidores y salieron directamente al agua. Robin estaba en una de las sillas de la playa con unos lentes oscuros mientras tomaba limonada. Bowser estaba con un salvavidas de corazoncitos, Ike estaba nadando, Lucina estaba nadando también y Dark Pit estaba esquivando disparos del dúo Duck Hunt.

-¡Ayuda el perro me quiere matar!-Grito Dark esquivando los disparos del perro y del pato. Robin se levanto de la silla y se quito los lentes negros y vio eso. –¿Quieres ayuda Dark Pit?-Pregunto Robin. –¡SI!-Respondió Dark mientras seguía esquivando.

-Esta bien-dijo Robin y fue hacia donde estaba el perro y el pato entonces agarro una piedra y se la lanzo a Dark Pit este cayó en picada hacía la arena y quedo enterrado de cabeza. –Listo ahora déjame en paz-dijo Robin y se fue a la silla donde estaba.

Ike se dio cuenta de eso y le aventó agua. Robin se dio cuenta de eso y se quito los lentes oscuros. -¿¡Por que fue eso!?-Grito Robin. –¡Si quieres golpearme ven aquí!-Respondió Ike y volvió a nadar.

Robin gruño y se metió al agua y persiguió a Ike. –¡VEN AQUÍ IKE!-Grito Robin. –¡SI PUEDES ALCANZARME BITCH!-Grito Ike y siguió nadando.

Los 2 estaban provocando un remolino de agua con su persecución. Lucina vio esto y le estaba empezando a molestar, entonces fue hacía donde estaban y golpeo a Robin con su mano en la cabeza e Ike con el puño. –¡Auch! ¿¡Por qué fue eso!?-Gritaron los 2 juntos. –¡Por que molestan con sus juegos de niños infantiles!-Respondió Lucina y volvió a nadar, los 2 gruñeron y se alejaron.

Dark por fin había salido de la arena y se metió al agua entonces con sus alas le lanzo agua a Lucina y Bowser. –Con que quieres guerra de agua…-dijo Bowser y le lanzo agua de nuevo. Lucina estaba entre los 2 y también les lanzo agua.

-¡GUERRA DE AGUA!-Grito Pit y todos empezaron a lanzarse agua hasta Robin y Dark.

Después de unas horas todos volvieron a la mansión. –Vaya si que el tiempo paso volando-dijo Ike. –Tienes razón aunque haya estado un poco amargado disfrute la guerra de agua- dijo Robin con una mini sonrisa en su cara. –Se supone que YO soy el amargado de aquí ¡no tu!-Grito Dark. –Si lo que tu digas Dark ¿Por qué no vas a espiar a Lucina de nuevo? De seguro le gustara meterte un putazo-dijo Robin, Dark se quedo literalmente de piedra por eso y se fue a su habitación.

Ike se fue a su habitación y Bowser también. Robin se quedo solo y suspiro. –Si tan solo tuviera el valor necesario para decírselo…-dijo Robin en un tono de tristeza y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra: El misterio de la madre de los koopas. <strong>

Bowser estaba caminando por la mansión normal hasta que encontró a Dark Pit. –Bowser hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte..-dijo Dark. –Di la pregunta y rápido que tengo que ir a robar el pollo antes de que Ike llegue-dijo Bowser. -¿Quién es la madre de los koopalings?-Pregunto Dark, Bowser se sorprendió ante esa pregunta y entonces se acerco a su oreja. Le dijo quien era la madre, esto hizo que Dark Pit se sonrojara por completo de la cara. desde ese día Dark Pit no volvió a ser el mismo.

**Próximo capitulo:Cambio de cuerpos.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perdonen si no me quedo tan bien el capitulo,es que la mente se me bloqueo un poquito :$ pero espero que aunque este capitulo haya sido corto les guste n_n PD:Estoy empezando con el especial de año nuevo así que mañana o el miércoles lo tenga listo. ¡adiós!<strong>_


	5. Especial de año nuevo

**_¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo subiendo el especial así que.. ¡espero que les guste!_**

* * *

><p>Robin y Bowser estaban haciendo poniendo los decorativos en la mansión ya que dentro de unas horas el año se acababa e iban a festejar toda la noche o bueno cuando cayeran de sueño.<p>

-Bowser pásame esa estrella-dijo Robin y Bowser se la paso. –Listo hemos terminado de decorar esta parte vamos todavía nos faltan unas… ¿dos áreas?-dijo Robin. –¿Vamos has perdido la cuenta?-Pregunto Bowser. –Bowser… hemos estado 2 malditas horas decorando toda la mansión-Respondió Robin y agarro la caja que tenía todo lo necesario para decorar. –Algunas veces se pone rarito…-dijo en voz baja Bowser y los 2 siguieron su camino.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado nuestra princesa bipolar y nuestro amargado que le pasa todo lo malo estaban revisando si tenían todo lo necesario para la gran fiesta.<p>

-¿Hay agua y refrescos?-Pregunto Lucina y Dark Pit abrió el refrigerador y asintió con la cabeza. Lucina saco una hoja y palomeo una de las opciones, Ike entro ahí e ignoro a Dark Pit y agarro una caja de pollo. –¡Oye musculitos! ¿Sabes que eso es para la gran fiesta?-Pregunto Dark. –¿Qué gran fiesta?-Pregunto Ike dejando la caja de pollo en el piso. –La gran fiesta de esta noche duh-Respondió Dark. –Ahh no lo sabía pero yo me retiro con mi caja de pollo-dijo Ike agarro la caja del suelo y se fue.

-Ok.. no le importo así que tendremos que comprar pollo-dijo Lucina. –¿Puedo golpearlo después?-Pregunto Dark. –Si quieres..-Respondió Lucina. –Bueno sigamos viendo si tenemos todo.-dijo Dark.

-Bowser, Dark Pit, Lucina, Robin e Ike repórtense en mi oficina ¡YA!-grito una voz que provenía de Master Hand. –¿Qué quiere la tonta mano?-Pregunto Dark. –No se pero vamos de seguro es algo importante para que nos llame..-dijo Lucina y los 2 salieron de la cocina.

-OH VAMOS ¿¡ENSERIO!?-Grito Robin. –¡CASI TERMINAMOS DE DECORAR LA ESTÚPIDA MANSIÓN Y LA PUTA MANO NOS HABLA!-Grito Robin y Bowser lo arrastro hacía la oficina de Master Hand.

Ike estaba comiendo su pollo en su habitación hasta que oyó a Master Hand. –Jodida mano de mierda a mi no me puede obligar a salir de aquí-dijo en voz baja Ike pero una luz lo mando a la oficina de Master.

* * *

><p>Master Hand estaba con papeles por todos lados y cuando vio que todos entraron a su oficina agarro uno. –Bienvenidos ustedes 5 que han ocasionado la mayoría de destrucción en la mansión-dijo Master Hand. –Que la mansión se quemara fue culpa de Bowser-dijo Ike. –Tú me ayudaste en eso Ike-Respondió Bowser soltando a Robin que estaba golpeando el piso. –Bien, ¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Dark.<p>

-Quiero que vayan al super-mercado a comprar cosas-Respondió Master Hand y les aventó una lista gigante. –¿¡ENSERIO!? SI NI SI QUIERA HEMOS TERMINADO DE DECORAR LA ESTÚPIDA MANSIÓN Y TU NOS MANDAS AL TONTO-Robin fue interrumpido porque Lucina le puso una mano en su boca. –Emm lo que quiso decir es que ¡claro con gusto!-dijo Lucina y Robin le mordió la mano. Lucina lo golpeo con la mano libre en la cabeza. –Mhrmrhmr..-dijo Robin y los 5 salieron de ahí.

Lucina le quito la mano de la boca a Robin y se la limpió en su ropa. Bowser abrió la lista pero se arrepintió, era gigante. –Bueno ¿la mano cree que somos ricos o qué?-Pregunto Ike. –No tengo la menor idea pero ahora recuerdo que nos dio unas tarjetas con crédito servirá eso ¿no?-dijo Bowser. –Tiene la razón el lagarto chino así que mejor nos apresuramos-dijo Dark.

-Pero si salimos tendremos que lidiar con una ola de fans locos-dijo Robin. –Tiene razón tendremos que hacernos un cambio-dijo Lucina.

* * *

><p>Después de una hora Robin estaba afuera con un cambio de look esperando a los otros. Bowser fue el primero en salir solamente se puso unos lentes negros y su melena que tenía, ahora eran como picos. –¿Qué rayos le hiciste a tu melena Bowser?-Pregunto Robin. –Si te digo que Kirby me ayudo en esto ¿me crees?-Respondió Bowser. –Quizás- dijo Robin.<p>

Después salió Lucina con una falda típica del anime de escuelas y una camisa de color blanco. Robin casi sentía que su nariz iba a sangrar por eso prefirió ver a otro lado, Bowser estaba babeando.

-¿Robin que estas mirando?-Pregunto Lucina. –E-el suelo es l-lindo ¿no crees?-Respondió Robin. –¿no podías ser más original con tu elección de ropa?-dijo Lucina, Robin llevaba una chamarra de color rojo oscuro, unos lentes, unos pantalones de mezclilla de color azul y unas botas de color café.

-Me costo en decidir además ¿me veo guay no?-dijo Robin. –Sii clarooo…guay no es la palabra que podría definirte con esa ropa y esos lentes..-dijo Lucina. –¿Guay? Pff eso no es nada -dijo una voz que provenía de Ike, este llevaba una chaqueta de color azul, unos pantalones de color marrón y unos zapatos de color negro.

-Aunque tengo que decir que con esos lentes te ves bien-dijo Ike. –Hijo de puta..-dijo en voz baja Robin. –Solamente falta Dark Pit ¿no?-Pregunto Bowser. –¿Invocaron al rey de los guapos?-dijo una voz que con ese tono arrogante lo reconocieron era el amargado favorito de la mansión si, Dark Pit. llevaba una camisa de manga larga de color azul, unos jeans de color verde oscuro y unos tenis de color negro.

-Vamos de amargado ¿paso a narcisista?-dijo en voz baja Ike los 3 solamente encogieron sus hombros. –¿nos vamos ya de aquí o seguiremos hablando como idiotas?-Pregunto Dark. –Es mejor apurarnos no queremos llegar tarde ¿verdad?-Respondió Ike y los 4 asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la mansión.

Cuando salieron por suerte la gente no los reconoció cuando llegaron al super-mercado decidieron separarse un grupo sería de 3 y otro de 2.

* * *

><p>Con el grupo de 3 eran Robin, Lucina y Dark Pit, el otro era de Ike y Bowser.<p>

Robin estaba buscando los gorros que había pedido Master Hand pero no los encontraba, Dark Pit estaba jugando con su arco y Lucina estaba ayudando a Robin.

-Bien esos estúpidos ¿gorros donde están?-dijo Robin. –Este lugar esta como para perderse-dijo Lucina. Dark Pit vio una pistola. –¿Quien compraría esta cosa?-Pregunto Dark Pit y vio como el dúo Duck Hunt agarraron la pistola y se fueron. Dark Pit quedo impactado sobre eso, ahora sabía cómo disparaban.

Lucina y Robin también lo vieron pero prefirieron olvidar eso y seguir buscando.

* * *

><p>Ike estaba buscando el vino junto con Bowser pero no lo encontraban hasta que vieron uno, pero Shulk lo había agarrado. –¿Shulk nos lo puedes dar?-Pregunto Ike. –No-Respondió Shulk. –Por favor-dijo Ike. –Que no y adiós-Respondió Shulk y se estaba yendo. –Bowser ¡yo te elijo! ¡Utiliza cuerpo pesado!-dijo Ike y Bowser quedo con cara de "WTF?" -solamente lánzate a Shulk!-dijo Ike agitando los brazos. Bowser se lanzo a Shulk este quedo en el piso. –¡Ahh suéltame koopa de mierda!-Grito Shulk. –¡Ahora!-Grito Bowser mientras agarraba su mano donde tenía el vino, Ike asintió con la cabeza y agarro el vino. –¡Ahora vete! ¡Te alcanzaré después!-Grito Bowser y cuando vio que Ike se fue demasiado lejos se levanto de Shulk. Bowser salió corriendo dejando a Shulk pegado en el piso.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de unas 3 horas todos estaban reunidos en la caja con las cosas que había pedido Master Hand.<p>

-¿ tenemos todo?-Pregunto Ike. –Saca la lista Lucina-dijo Robin. Lucina saco la lista y todo estaba palomeado. –Sip todo. Por cierto, ¿Qué paso para que Bowser volviera a tener su melena normal?-Respondió Lucina y señalo a la melena de Bowser. –Encontramos a Shulk en el camino él se lo quería llevar y nosotros actuamos… si..-Respondió Ike. –Bueno entonces hay que pagar esto y ¿Qué hora es?-Pregunto Dark, Robin miro el reloj. –¡Son las 10:00! ¡Tenemos que apurarnos!-Grito Robin.

Después de una hora salieron volando literalmente de ahí y se fueron a la mansión lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>-Por fin llegamos.. ahora hay que dejar esto… y cambiarnos..-dijo Robin y se fue a su cuarto. Los demás dejaron las cosas y se fueron a su cuarto. Robin y Bowser después terminaron de decorar la mansión.<p>

-¡Listo hemos terminado!-Dijo Robin. –Si por fin terminamos y a tiempo. Faltan 20 minutos-Respondió Bowser.

-Bueno los demás están poniendo las cosas ¿no?-Pregunto Robin. –Exacto, ¿vamos ayudarlos?-Respondió Bowser. –Mmm… si vamos-Respondió Robin y fue hacía donde estaban los demás y Bowser hizo lo mismo.

Lucina, Ike y Dark Pit estaban acomodando todo en las mesas comida,vino,etc. Robin y Bowser llegaron y los ayudaron.

Solamente faltaban ahora 5 segundos. -5-dijo Dark Pit. -4-dijo Lucina. -3-dijo Robin. -2-dijo Bowser. -1- dijo Ike.

-¡AÑO NUEVO!-Gritaron los 5 juntos y Bowser los abrazo a todos, los demás aceptaron también su abrazo.

-¡Por nuestra amistad!-grito Ike con una copa de vino en alto. -¡Si!-los 4 levantaron también la copa pero luego fueron destruidas y los 5 quedaron sorprendidos. vieron quien lo hizo, era el dúo Duck Hunt. Así que los 5 bajaron lentamente su brazo y empezaron a comer.

Sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que volver a sus mundos con sus amigos pero preferían olvidar eso y disfrutar de esa noche.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este quedo largo ya que tenía varias ideas xDD pero como lo dijeron ellos.. ¡Feliz año nuevo! Pásenla bien con su familia o amigos n_n el 1 de Enero o el 2 tendré el próximo capitulo. ¡adiós! (Ike:Matamos a Shulk pero bueno que importa... Bowser:Solamente quedo pegado en el piso no es nada grave creo... Lucina: ¿Lo dejaron pegado al piso? Robin:Wao... Yo:¿pueden dejar sus cosas para otro día? 5:¡NO! Yo:Ok Ok...cuanta agresividad.) <strong>_


	6. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola hola! aquí de nuevo subiendo este cap que no esta triste como el 4(la verdad creo que me pase un poco con el, debió de ser por el dolor intenso de brazo que tenía xD) bueno ¡disfrútenlo! PD:Me referiré a Robin femenina como Reflet y Robin masculino como siempre xD. **_

* * *

><p>Los 5 estaban viendo en secreto que hacía Rufure el contrarió de Robin, estaba leyendo un libro pero luego lo dejo en el lugar original y se fue, así que los 5 se acercaron al libro.<p>

-¿Que hace este libro?-Pregunto Ike agarrando el libro y agitándolo. –Mm.. tendría que leerlo..-Respondió Robin, Ike le dio el libro. Robin lo abrió y salió una luz que lleno todo el lugar. Los 5 cayeron desmayados al piso hasta que después de unas horas se levantaron pero sintieron sus cuerpos raros.

-¿Qué demonios paso?-Pregunto "Lucina". –No se.. pero siento mi cuerpo raro..-Respondió "Dark Pit." y se miraron, los 2 quedaron en shock. Robin miro a Ike y quedo impactado. Bowser seguía en su cuerpo por suerte.

Dark Pit estaba en el cuerpo de Lucina, Lucina en el de Dark, Robin en el de Ike, Ike en el de Robin.

-¡AHHHHH!-Los 4 que cambiaron su cuerpo gritaron. Bowser iba a salir corriendo de ahí pero "Lucina" lo detuvo. –¡TU NO TE VAS DE AQUÍ LAGARTO!-Grito "Lucina." -¡Lucina nunca me dijo lagarto!-Grito Bowser. –POR QUE YO NO SOY LUCINA YO SOY DARK PIT ¿¡ENTIENDES!?-Respondió "Lucina". –Ouh con más razón pero ¿por qué estas adentro del cuerpo de Lucina?-Pregunto Bowser. –¡EL ESTÚPIDO BRILLO DEL LIBRO ESO FUE LO QUE PASO!-Respondió "Lucina."

-Entonces, ¿cambiaron de cuerpo?-Pregunto Bowser. –Si todos cambiamos de cuerpo menos tu-Respondió "Ike." –¡Ahora soy un nerd fantasioso!-Grito "Robin." –Asegurando eso Robin esta en el cuerpo de Ike e Ike en el de Robin..-dijo Bowser con una gotita al estilo anime en su cara. –Oh por Naga.. estoy en el cuerpo del amargado..-dijo "Dark."

-Chicos buscare la forma de que vuelvan a sus cuerpos originales ¿entendido? Bueno ¡adiós!-dijo Bowser y salió corriendo de ahí dejando a los 4 solos. –¡ESPERA LAGARTO!-Grito "Lucina."

-Estamos en el cuerpo de los que más odiamos en nuestra vida..-dijo "Ike." -¿Qué podemos hacer?-Pregunto "Robin." –Espera.. ¡OH MIERDA!-Grito "Lucina." –Creo que olvidamos que hoy tenemos que pelear por equipos…-dijo "Dark Pit." –¿¡Cómo vamos a pelear en cuerpos diferentes!?-Grito "Robin." –Tendremos que improvisar lo bueno es que somos 4 contra 4 así que creo que no hay problema.. ¿verdad?-Respondió "Ike."

En la pelea estaban perdiendo nadie podía controlar su cuerpo así que definitivamente perdieron la batalla.

* * *

><p>-Amo perder batallas-dijo con sarcasmo "Robin." –Vamos Robin o quien seas solamente es una derrota además ¿qué podría pasar?-dijo "Lucina." –Bajar de rango-respondió rápidamente "Robin."<p>

- ¿qué rango éramos?-Pregunto "Dark." –Platino- Respondió "Ike." –Espera espera… ese no es.. ¿¡antes del Leyenda!?-dijo "Lucina." –Si es antes del leyenda pero ahora con esta batalla volveremos a ser oro-Respondió "Ike."

-Oh diablos ¡lo que sufrimos para ser platino!-dijo "Robin." –Mph, espero que Bowser no tarde más…-dijo "Ike."

-Bien espero que el lagarto no tarde más-dijo con molestia "Lucina."

* * *

><p>Bowser estaba intentando buscar por si solo la manera de curarlos pero no encontraba nada. –¿Necesitas ayuda?-una voz femenina pregunto.<p>

Bowser se dio la vuelta y vio a Rufure que estaba detrás de él. –¡AHH! ¡L-lo siento por haber husmeado tu libro junto con Lucina,Robin,Dark Pit e Ike nos arrepentimos de todo corazón!-Respondió Bowser, Rufure quedo confundida con lo que dijo. –¿E-estas diciendo que abrieron el libro?-dijo Rufure. –Si lo abrió Robin, porque nos mato la curiosidad.. y y ¡cambiaron de cuerpo menos yo!-Respondió Bowser, Rufure estaba un poco furiosa pero decidió ayudarlo. –Vamos tenemos que encontrar un libro amarillo con estrellas ¡rápido!-dijo Rufure y Bowser empezó a buscar junto a ella.

* * *

><p>-Estoy en el estúpido cuerpo de un estratega nerd-dijo "Robin." –¡Oye yo no soy nerd!-Grito "Ike."<p>

-Yo estoy en el de un amargado…-dijo "Dark." –y yo estoy en el de una bipolar-Respondió "Lucina."

-AHHHH-Todos gritaron en frustración de que no podían volver a sus cuerpos. –Lo gracioso es que ni han pasado 24 horas y ya estamos frustrados…-dijo "Ike." –Tienes razón, ¿Qué podemos hacer?-Pregunto "Dark." –Tendremos que seguir nuestras actividades normales en los otros cuerpos claro..-Respondió "Lucina."

* * *

><p>"Robin" estaba en el gimnasio levantando pesas y todo eso lo que hacía normalmente Ike después de comer pollo claro. El Wii-Fit Trainer pasaba por ahí y lo vio. –Umm, ¿Robin? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no odiabas el ejercicio?-Pregunto Wii Fit Trainer masculino. –Cállate y déjame en paz- Respondió "Robin."<p>

-Wow cuanta agresividad..-dijo Wii Fit Trainer masculino y lo dejo solo.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado estaba "Dark Pit" volando y en el vuelo se encontró con Pit. –¡Hola Pittoo!-Pit saludo con su mano. –¡Y-ya te dije que no me llames así!-Respondió "Dark" moviendo los brazos. -¿Uh? Estas actuando raro Pittoo siempre me dices que me largue o algo así por el estilo-dijo Pit. –¡A-ahora lárgate!- Grito nervioso "Dark". –Mmm… de verdad estas actuando raro Pittoo, ¿seguro que estas bien?-Pregunto Pit acercándose a la frente de "Dark Pit", este le dio un codazo en las costillas y siguió volando.<p>

-Que raro esta actuando..-dijo Pit mientras se recuperaba del golpe.

* * *

><p>En la biblioteca estaba "Ike" leyendo libros de estrategia. –¿Ike leyendo libros de estrategia? Wow esto tiene que ser broma-dijo una voz que era de Marth. –Ah hola Marth- "Ike" respondió cerrando el libro.<p>

-Ehh, ¿no me vas a decir algo como princesita o Martha?-Pregunto Marth. –No, ¿por qué lo haría?-Respondió "Ike". –Estas actuando raro Ike-dijo Marth mientras se rascaba un poco su cabeza. –Mph como quieras considerarlo pero, ¿podrías dejarme solo por favor?-Pregunto "Ike." –Si me lo pides de esa manera… por supuesto-Respondió Marth y se fue.

* * *

><p>"Lucina" estaba retando a una batalla a Meta-Knight lo cual no era normal. Lucina en vez de pelear prefería pasar el tiempo entrenando o hablando con sus amigos. El escenario era el coliseo de Regna Ferox e inició la batalla. Los 2 se acercaron lo suficiente para atacarse Meta Knight utilizo sus "100 estocadas" pero Lucina se lo regreso con el counter. –Vamos bolita de chicle azul, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? Pues si es todo me decepcionas-dijo con un tono de decepción "Lucina." –Mph, ¿solamente por regresarme un ataque te crees mucho?-Pregunto Meta Knight. –Quizás si, quizás no todo depende de que si te caes y mueres-Respondió "Lucina." Meta Knight quedo impresionado por esas palabras Lucina nunca las diría y menos si es él.<p>

Al final "Lucina" derroto a Meta Knight. –Buena batalla Lucina espero tener otra batalla como esta-dijo Meta Knight. –Si claro me gustaría patearte de nuevo el trasero bola de chicle azul-Respondió "Lucina" y se fue.

-Está actuando demasiado raro para ser ella…-dijo en voz baja Meta Knight y se fue.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba anocheciendo y todavía no volvían a sus cuerpos originales los 5 estaban en el cuarto de Bowser esperándolo con la "ayuda" que el traería. –¿Cuánto va tardar más el largato eh?-Pregunto "Lucina." –No tengo la menor idea pero ya quiero volver a mi cuerpo..-Respondió "Dark."<p>

-Pff. Luego no me agradezcas que te deje en forma Robin-dijo "Robin." –Y no me agradezcas que hice que tu cerebro pensara algo además de pollo, Ike-Respondió "Ike." –No te metas con el pollo estrategita de mierda..-dijo "Robin." –¿A sí? Pues tú no te metas con mi cuerpo-Respondió "Ike" y se empezaron a mirar desafiantes.

-¿Chicos? Chicoooos…-dijo "Dark" pero los 2 la ignoraron. –Ugh se van a pelear a menos que alguien decida aparecer..-Respondió "Lucina".

Antes de que empezaran los golpes Bowser entro con Reflet. –¡CHICOS HEMOS ENCONTRADO LA CURA!-Grito Bowser levantando el brazo de Reflet que en su mano tenía un libro. –¡AHH SUELTA MI BRAZO!-Grito Reflet pegándole con su brazo libre a la cabeza de Bowser. –Ok Ok ya ya-Respondió Bowser soltando el brazo de Reflet.

-Uff.. casi me quedo sin brazo..-dijo en voz baja Reflet. –Bueno, ¿cuál es la estúpida cura?-Pregunto "Lucina". –Está en este libro así que cierren los ojos ahora-Respondió Reflet y los 4 hicieron lo que les dijo. Reflet dijo unas palabras raras y una luz salió del libro. Los 4 ahora ya estaban en su cuerpo normal.

-¡Mi cuerpo! ¡oh lo extrañe tanto!-Grito Dark abrazándose a sí mismo. –Fiuu..por fin en mi cuerpo..-dijo en voz baja Robin. –¡Por fin! ¡no tengo que ser más un ángel!-Grito Lucina. –¡!ya no estoy en el cuerpo de un cerebrito!-Grito Ike.

Reflet dio un suspiro de alivio. –La próxima vez les daré un castigo a los 5 si tocan otra cosa mía ¿entendido?-dijo Reflet y los 5 asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bien entonces yo me voy-dijo Reflet y salió de la habitación.

-Wao..ella es muy sabia-Dijo en voz baja Ike. –La verdad para ser mi contraparte.. es buena onda-dijo en voz baja Robin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Y aquí termina el capitulo! no puse extra por que la verdad no se me ocurrió nada jaja xD no me maten plz D: espero que les haya gustado no se olviden dejen review ^^ ¡adiós! PD:Si se preguntan si Ike,Robin,Bowser,Lucina y Dark Pit pelean en equipo como ahora hay pelea de 8 en el nuevo,ellos son un equipo de 4 así que eligen entre Lucina y Dark Pit. PD2:Si hay rangos en mi historia xDD y como ellos ya tienen bastante tiempo llegaron al rango platino ^^. espero que les haya solucionado sus dudas con estas respuestas xD<em>**


	7. Chapter 6

_**¡Hola! ¡aquí el capitulo 6! disfrútenlo c: n_n.**_

* * *

><p>Los 4 estaban entrenando y recuperando lo que habían perdido ayer por culpa del libro mágico.<p>

Dark Pit estaba haciendo lo que no pudo ayer: golpear a Pit en la cara. Lucina estaba disculpándose y explicándole lo que paso a Meta Knight. Robin le explico al Wii-Fit Trainer que ese no era él si no Ike. Ike estaba diciéndole a Marth que tampoco era él si no Robin.

-Y eso es todo-dijo Ike dando un suspiro de alivio. –a si antes de que se me olvide.. ¡princesita!-dijo Ike y salió corriendo. –¡IKEEEEEEEE!-Grito Marth por todo su cuarto.

Robin dio un suspiro de alivio de poder haber explicado todo. –Por cierto sigo odiando el ejercicio-dijo Robin y se fue. Wii Fit Trainer quedo con cara de "WTF?"

Lucina por fin había terminado de explicar la historia larga y se fue. Dark Pit dejo de golpear a Pit en la cara y se fue.

* * *

><p>Los 5 se reunieron en el cuarto de Bowser ya que este siempre los dejaba que entraran sin permiso. Bowser estaba con una caja de pizza en la cara durmiendo.<p>

-Comió Pizza y no nos invito-dijo en voz baja Dark. – ¿Qué tal si compro el paquete con alitas de pollo? Eso sería maldad pura-dijo en voz baja Ike los 3 se quedaron mirando con cara de "¿Enserio? ¿Lo único que te importa es el pollo?". Ike bajo la cabeza como un perrito.

-Bien, ¿Qué hacemos con el koopa?-dijo en voz baja Robin. –Yo digo que levantarlo por la fuerza-dijo en voz baja Lucina.

-¿Sabes? algunas veces eres cruel-dijo en voz baja Dark, Lucina le agarro de la camisa y lo acerco a su cara. –Dilo de nuevo si eres valiente-dijo amenazantemente Lucina. –Uhhh digo digo nada nada…-dijo en voz baja Dark y Lucina lo soltó.

-Bien hora de despertar al koopa-dijo Ike y tiro la caja de pizza y movió a Bowser al suelo. Bowser hizo un gruñido y luego abrió los ojos para ver a los 4. –Ugh.. ¿Qué rayos quieren? Espera… ah si.. ¡hola!-dijo Bowser levantándose del suelo.

-¿Puedes explicarnos por qué comiste pizza sin nosotros?-Pregunto Dark. –¿Pizza?... espera.. NO NO… ¡MALDITOS ENGENDROS!-Grito Bowser. –¿Engendros?-pregunto Lucina. –Si son mis 8 engendros. Ludwig, Lemmy,Roy-antes de que pudiera continuar Bowser, Robin lo interrumpió. –¿El legendario Roy de nuestro mundo?-Pregunto "Robin" con malicia. –R-Robin ¡que cruel eres!-dijo Lucina. –Está bien sigue diciendo los nombres de tus engendros-respondió "Robin". –Bueno Bowser Jr, Wendy Morton, Iggy y Larry-dijo Bowser.

-dinos ¿por qué los detestas?-Pregunto "Robin" moviendo con magia su espada. –Porque ellos son el infierno literalmente ellos solamente me quieren ver arder-Respondió Bowser. –¿por qué te quieren ver arder?-Pregunto Lucina. –Porque ellos no estuvieron en el torneo anterior y les había prometido en ese torneo que entrarían-Respondió Bowser.

-Pff engendros, son como los que maneje una vez antes de que los malditos custodios interrumpieran en la destrucción y muerte-dijo en voz baja "Robin" por suerte nadie lo escucho.

-¿entonces qué vas hacer con ellos? ¿Los vas a castigar o dejar que sigan haciendo desmadre por ahí?-Pregunto Dark con un tono serio.

-No de hecho.. ¡buena idea! ¡voy a castigarlos!-dijo Bowser saliendo de su cuarto pero había un plátano y se resbalo. –¡AHHH! ¡MI PIE!-Grito Bowser, Ike y Dark Pit salieron rápido para ayudarlo Lucina iba a salir pero vio a Robin como si nada.

-¿Mmm? ¿Robin?-Pregunto Lucina. –¿Eh? Ah Lucina. ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Robin. –¡Bowser acaba de gritar por algo!-Respondió Lucina y Robin salió rápido de ahí para ayudarlo. –Qué raro está actuando algo le paso en estos minutos…-dijo en voz baja Lucina y salió también.

* * *

><p>En la enfermería Bowser estaba con un yeso en el pie y los 4 estaban con Dr. Mario. –Se fracturo el pie por eso no podrá caminar dentro de unos días-dijo Dr. Mario. –Pero, ¿se recuperara verdad?-Pregunto en un tono de preocupación Ike. –Sí, debido a que es diferente a los humanos se regenera rápido-Respondió Dr. Mario, los 4 dieron un suspiro de alivio. –Bien entonces no tenemos que preocuparnos por el-dijo Lucina. los 4 estaban casi saliendo. –¡Esperen!-dijo Bowser, Los 4 se detuvieron. – ¿Qué pasa koopa?-Pregunto Dark. –¿Podrían atrapar a mis hijos y traerlos aquí? ¿Por favor?-Pregunto Bowser. –Por supuesto Bowser cuenta con nosotros-Respondió Ike y sonrió. –Gracias chicos-dijo Bowser y los 4 salieron.<p>

Los 4 se reunieron en el cuarto de Ike. –Entonces, ¿cómo atraparemos a los koopalings?-Pregunto Dark. –Tendremos que dividirnos y atrapar 4 cada uno-Respondió Ike ya todos sabían con quien irían.

Lucina se ofreció para ir con Robin tenía que observarlo de cerca después de lo que sucedió hace una hora. Dark Pit tuvo que ir con Ike aunque le agradaba un poco pero no le gustaba admitirlo.

* * *

><p>Lucina y Robin estaban buscando por todos lados y vieron a Roy con comida en su boca corriendo de Peach. –Encontramos a uno ahora hay que atraparlo-dijo en voz baja Robin. –Sí, pero.. ¿cómo lo vamos atrapar?-Pregunto en voz baja Lucina. –Tengo un plan-Respondió en voz baja Robin y le explico el plan a Lucina. Los 2 se acercaron donde estaba Roy escondido y Robin susurro un hechizo de magia y Roy salió volando del lugar a la red de caza que tenía Lucina. –¡Listo! tenemos a uno!-dijo Robin, Lucina cerro la red de caza. –¿Sabes? me da un poco de lastima de cómo esta cosa linda puede causar un desastre-dijo Lucina. –Pues tienes razón es un poco… lindo-Respondió Robin, y los 2 siguieron buscando a 3 koopalings.<p>

* * *

><p>Ike y Dark Pit estaban buscando por el jardín sin ningún resultado hasta que vieron que algo se movió, los 2 se sorprendieron. –¿Viste eso?-Pregunto en voz baja Ike. –Si lo vi ahora.. ¡vamos!-Grito en voz baja Dark, los 2 fueron hacía el arbusto que se había movido y se lanzaron a él. –¡Lo tengo!-Grito Dark Pit con Lemmy agarrado en su brazo, este lo mordió. –¡AHHH! ¡MI BRAZO! ¡QUITAMELO QUITAMELO!-Grito Dark, Ike golpeo con su codo a Lemmy dejándolo inconsciente.<p>

-Fiu…gracias musculitos-dijo Dark. –De nada ahora a seguir buscando-Respondió Ike, Dark Pit asintió con la cabeza y siguieron buscando.

* * *

><p>Después de 3 horas los 4 se reunieron en el cuarto de Ike. –¿Consiguieron los 4?-Pregunto Ike. Lucina saco la red de caza con Roy, Iggy, Ludwig y Morton. –¿ustedes también los consiguieron?-Pregunto Robin. –Pff que pregunta tan obvia Ike trae la jaula-Respondió Dark, Ike fue por la jaula esta tenía a Lemmy, Wendy, Jr y Larry. –Wow aunque creo que.. eso es más… cruel… si cruel-dijo Robin.<p>

-Bueno ahora hay que llevárselos a Bowser ¿no?-Pregunto Lucina. –Gracias capitana obvio-Respondió Dark, Lucina le dio una mirada de las que matan y este se tiro al suelo.

Robin e Ike quedaron con una gotita en su cara y salieron de la habitación con la red de caza y la jaula. Lucina y Dark Pit salieron después.

Los 4 llegaron a la enfermería y vieron a Bowser jugando con una 3DSXL. Cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llegado la guardo. –¿Eh? Ah ¡hola chicos!-dijo alegremente Bowser. –Hicimos lo que nos pediste aquí están tus 8 hijos-dijo Ike y abrió la jaula. Los 4 koopalings iban a escapar pero Dark cerró rápidamente la puerta y las ventanas. –No,no, no van a escapar-dijo Dark y los 4 koopalings gruñeron. Robin libero a los otros 4 y se reunieron. Los 8 estaban parados viendo a Bowser.

Los 8 quedaron impresionados no sabían que su maldad de dejar el plátano enfrente de la puerta de Bowser provocaría ese accidente.

-Lo.. lo…sentimos padre…-dijo en voz baja Jr. –¡Exacto! ¡lo sentimos padre!-Los 7 gritaron y empezaron a llorar junto a Jr. –Ya ya no se preocupen los disculpo-dijo Bowser y los 8 fueron a abrazar a su padre.

Los 4 vieron ese momento lindo pero Robin sintió un dolor en su pecho entonces salió de la enfermería.

Lucina lo vio y salió también. Robin estaba en un rincón de la mansión jadeando y agarrándose el pecho. –¿Que..? ¿Qué diablos..pasa?... nunca.. me había pasado esto…-dijo entre jadeos Robin. Lucina lo había seguido.–¿Robin? ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Lucina. –N-nada no es nada solamente quería un tiempo a solas si eso-Respondió Robin y fue de nuevo a la enfermería. –Se que estás escondiendo algo..-dijo en voz baja Lucina y lo siguió.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que le estará pasando a Robin? ¿Por que hablo de esa manera cruel? se que algunos lo van a saber tengo esperanza xDD pero, al parecer Lucina esta sospechando de Robin con esa actitud que mostró hoy. <strong>_

_**Bueno no se olviden dejar review que eso ayuda mucho n_n ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! ¡adiós!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Fiu ahora si me quedo mas largo este episodio... ¡espero les guste!**_

* * *

><p>Los 5 estaban en la mansión desayunando y hablando de tonterías de sus mundos. –Y entonces Mario se quemo el trasero en la lava y luego se ahogo en el agua-dijo Bowser y se empezó a reír los 4 quedaron "WTF?" –ja..¿por qué no se ríen?-Pregunto Bowser. –Bowser ese chiste es cruel-Respondió Lucina.<p>

-Es como la vez que… Palutena le destruyo el trasero a Pit por decirle que tenía 1000 años-dijo Dark.

-Oh yo recuerdo una vez que me golpearon por ser según el "pervertido" que estaba espiando a alguien-dijo Robin.

-Enserio Robin lo siento por haberte dejado heridas graves en la cara-se disculpo Lucina. –bah no te preocupes, además por suerte no tuve que llegar a la reconstrucción facial-dijo Robin.

-me hubiera gustado verte la cara llena de vendas-dijo Ike mientras comía un poco. –¿¡Disculpa!? ¿¡Me querías ver con vendas en mi cara!?-Pregunto Robin.

-Si hubiera sido divertido verte así-respondió Ike mientras seguía comiendo, Robin solo maldecía en voz baja.

-¿Qué tal si recordamos como nos conocimos todos?-Pregunto Bowser. –Bowser siempre que lo recuerdas te pones dramático-Respondió Ike.

-Es que.. ¡son mis únicos amigos aquí! Bueno.. literalmente-dijo Bowser los 4 quedaron con una gota en su cara.

-¡I'm really feeling it!-Grito Dark Pit. –¡CALLATE!-grito desde la otra mesa Shulk. –Bah que importa-dijo Dark y siguió comiendo. –¿Qué podríamos hacer hoy?-Pregunto Lucina.

-Podríamos ir con los demás al picnic que van hacer-Respondió Ike. –Solamente voy al picnic por el pollo-dijo Robin imitando la voz de Ike. –¿Sabes? tu imitación es barata-Respondió Ike. –Di lo que quieras musculitos- dijo "Robin" y sus ojos pasaron a un rojo carmesí.

. –¿Eh? Que solo era una broma no te lo tomes enserio-Respondió Ike. –Tch.. espero que sea la última- dijo "Robin" y siguió comiendo.

-Está actuando como la otra vez…-dijo Lucina en voz baja. –De seguro lo imaginaste-Respondió Dark.

-No te lo juro está actuando como ayer-dijo Lucina. –Bah imaginaciones tuyas-Respondió Bowser.

Lucina iba argumentar más pero en vez de eso apretó su puño. Robin se paró de la mesa y se fue dejando a los 4 solos.

- ¿Entonces vamos a ir al picnic?-Pregunto Bowser. –Si es a las 11:00 de la mañana y apenas son las 9:30 así que tenemos mucho tiempo extra-Respondió Ike.

-Bien entonces podríamos jugar un poco o… ¡quemar la mansión!-dijo Bowser mientras sacaba un lanzallamas, Dark agarro el lanzallamas y lo destruyo. –¡No! ¡nada de quemar! ¡Ya tengo suficientes traumas!-Respondió Dark. –¿A qué te refieres con traumas?-Pregunto Lucina. –¡NO QUIERO RECORDARLO!-Respondió Dark y Lucina se cayó de la silla.

Ike y Bowser quedaron con una gota en su cara.

Ike estaba levantando pesas en el gimnasio, Little Mac golpeaba un saco hasta que se le acerco.

-¿¡Puedes levantar esas pesas sin dificultad!?-Pregunto Little Mac e Ike la dejo a un lado. –Sí, ¿hay algún problema?-Respondió Ike. –Es que esas pesas… ¡son las más pesadas de aquí!-Grito Little Mac. –yo las siento normal hasta podría lanzarlas-Respondió Ike. –¿Enserio? ¡Muéstrame!-dijo Little Mac agitando los brazos.

Ike lanzo una de las pesas a la puerta y estaba entrando Link y le dio directamente en la cara. –uhh…ehh.. ¡salgamos corriendo de aquí!-Grito Ike y los 2 salieron de ahí dejando a Link en el piso con la nariz rota.

En su cuarto Bowser se encontraba con sus 8 hijos intentando usar su Nintendo3DSXL. –¡dámela a mí!-grito Jr. –¡No! ¡a mi!-grito Roy y así fue sucesivamente hasta que llegaron los golpes. –¡YA CALMENSE!-Grito Bowser haciendo que todos dejaran de pegarse con sus caparazones.

-Tiene razón.. ¡pelea de varitas!-grito Lemmy y todos los koopalings sacaron lo que se asemejara a una varita.

Bowser hizo un suspiro de frustración y se puso una mano en su cara. –Porque tenía que tener a estos engendros del mal…-dijo en voz baja Bowser y una bola de magia le dio y se convirtió en una serpiente.

Dark Pit estaba volando para olvidar esa experiencia que tuvo con el lanzallamas en el pasado y se encontró en el camino con Pit.

-¡Pittoo!-Grito Pit y lo saludo con su mano. –¿¡Puedes dejar de decirme así!?-Grito Dark. –Aww Pittoo se enojo-una voz dijo. –¿¡Te puedes callar vieja!?-Pregunto Dark. –¿¡Como me dijiste Pitto!?-Pregunto Palutena. –¡vieja! ¡si! ¡vieja!-Grito Dark y le cayó una piedra en la cabeza.

-¿¡Auch por que fue eso!?-Grito Dark sobándose la cabeza. –Por decirme vieja, deberías de aprender de Pit el me respeta-Respondió Palutena. –¡Solamente lo utilizas!-Grito Dark.

-Ok suficiente Pittoo-dijo Palutena y le cayó un rayo divino a Dark dejándolo caer a la tierra.

-¡Maldita Paleta!-Grito Dark mientras caía.

Lucina estaba pensando en lo que le estaba pasando a Robin. "Sera que.. no puede ser.. si lo acabo hace 4 años no puede estar vi-"sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque Dark Pit cayó en el piso de su habitación dejando un hueco grande.

Lucina se quedo con cara de "¿¡WTF!?". Las alas de Dark Pit sacaban humo y entonces Lucina se acerco a ver sus alas: literalmente eran de pollo y si lo veía Ike se las comería sin importar que fuera él.

-Mejor lo llevo a la enfermería antes de que Ike lo vea..-dijo Lucina y agarro a Dark Pit de los pies.

Robin estaba leyendo libros después de lo que paso en el desayuno. –Deberías matar a ese tipo..-una voz dijo en su mente. –Yo no voy a matar a nadie… y además ¿¡quién eres!?-Pregunto Robin. –Solamente soy un viejo amigo que ha regresado de la muerte-Respondió la voz.

-Que-Antes de que Robin pudiera terminar la voz hablo de nuevo. –Pensaste que sacrificarte acabaría conmigo ¿verdad? ¡Pues no! ¡estás muy equivocado!-dijo la voz. –TENGO TODAVÍA QUE ACABAR CONTIGO Y ESE ENGENDRO DE NAGA.. PAGARAN POR TODO LO QUE ME HICIERON… Mwhahaha ¡HAHAHAHAHA!-dijo distorsionado la voz. –Meh que importa si revivió de todas maneras siempre lo matamos-dijo Robin ignorando el comentario y siguió leyendo.

Los 5 estaban reunidos en el cuarto de Bowser, Ike disimulando que no había pasado nada malo, Robin en sus pensamientos, Lucina tarareando, Dark Pit tocando sus alas quemadas con vendas y Bowser ya no era más una serpiente. -Bien, ¿Qué hora es?-Pregunto Bowser. –Son las 10:50-Respondió Robin. –Es mejor que salgamos de aquí y vayamos con los demás-dijo Ike. –Tiene razón-Respondió Dark mientras seguía tocando sus alas.

-¿¡Puedes dejar de tocar tus alas!?-Pregunto Lucina. –¡Obligame!-Respondió Dark y Lucina se lanzo hacía él.

-¡AAHHH! ¡ MI CARA NO!-Grito desesperado Dark.

-Esto es demasiado gore…-dijo en voz baja Ike. –Parece un tigre de bengala-dijo en voz baja Bowser. –Mis respetos..-dijo en voz baja Robin.

Después de unos minutos Lucina dejo de arañar y golpear a Dark Pit y los 5 salieron para el picnic.

Los Smashers llegaron a un bosque e instalaron el picnic, los pequeños estaban jugando, los adultos veían como jugaban u otros leían.

-¿Cuando va estar la comida?-Pregunto Ike tirado en el suelo. –No tengo la menor idea pero creo que somos los únicos muriendo de hambre-Respondió Bowser. –Oye, ¿por qué no tiramos ese árbol de ahí?-Pregunto Ike señalando el árbol. –Mmm…claro ¡quizás tenga frutas o algo comestible!-Respondió Bowser, los 2 se pararon e Ike saco Ragnell. Ike empezó a utilizar Ragnell como un hacha, Bowser observaba hasta que vio que el árbol era gigante.

-I-Ike… el á-árbol es.. gi-gigante..-dijo Bowser. –¿Eh?-dijo Ike y miro hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de que era gigante. –Y-ya es muy tarde Bowser…-dijo en voz baja Ike. -…..estás diciendo que.. ¿ya no hay manera de regresar atrás?...-Pregunto Bowser. –Exacto..-Respondió Bowser y los 2 quedaron paralizados del miedo y entonces les cayó el árbol gigante.

Dark Pit estaba volando un poco, pero el árbol gigante que habían talado Ike y Bowser lo atrapo. –¡POR QUE A MIIIIII!-Grito Dark.

El árbol les había caído a los 2. Ike cortó una rama del árbol y salió, Bowser corto con sus garras las ramas que estaban arriba de él y también salió.

-Fiuu.. estamos bien ¿no?-Pregunto Ike. –Sí,pero ahora que lo pienso vi unas vendas-Respondió Bowser. –¿Vendas? Mm.. espera.. el único que tiene vendas es.. ¡DARK PIT!-dijo Ike. –Y entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto Bowser. –Dejarlo ahí hasta que alguien lo saque-Respondió Ike, y los 2 fueron hacía donde estaba el picnic.

Robin y Lucina estaban caminando para volver al picnic hasta que se toparon con el árbol gigante.

-Este árbol no estaba antes, ¿verdad?-Pregunto Robin. –No, no estaba aquí pero habrá que pasarlo si no queremos llegar tarde-Respondió Lucina. Los 2 pasaron por el árbol hasta que oyeron un grito de dolor. –¿Oíste eso?-Pregunto Lucina. –Si lo oí, ¿alguien está ahí?-Respondió Robin.

-¡HMRPH! ¡AYUPRH!-dijo la voz. –Vamos a mover esas ramas-dijo Robin y Lucina asintió con la cabeza.

Los 2 movieron las ramas y encontraron a un Dark Pit con las vendas destruidas y con hojas. -GRACIAS!-Grito Dark y se lanzo a Robin lo cual hizo que este se sonrojara. –Tch.. ¿puedes quitarte?...-Pregunto Robin, Dark Pit se dio cuenta como estaban: el estaba encima de Robin y el otro estaba en el piso.

Dark Pit se quito de inmediato y se rasco la cabeza para disimular que no paso nada. Lucina casi gritaba por ver que una de sus cosas se cumplió.

-Bien entonces regresemos al picnic antes de que pasen cosas como estas-dijo Robin levantándose del piso y siguiendo su camino, Lucina y Dark hicieron lo mismo que él.

En el picnic ya estaba la comida entonces Ike se lanzo a ella y empezó a comer. –No..no.. se que puedes aguantar Bowser… se que puedes…-dijo en voz baja Bowser viendo la comida, llegaron los otros 3 y vieron como Bowser estaba paralizado. –¡Bowser! ¿¡estás bien!?-Pregunto Robin acercándose a él. –puedes aguantar….puedes aguantar..-dijo en voz baja Bowser. –¿Eh?-dijo Robin, los otros 2 se acercaron a Bowser. –¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS! ¡NECESITO COMER!-Grito Bowser y aventó a los 3 al piso.

Bowser empezó a comer y los 3 se levantaron del piso. – No pueden controlar su apetito-dijo Robin. –deberíamos de comer también ¿no?-Pregunto Dark. –Ya me está dando hambre…-dijo Lucina y Robin dio un suspiro. –Está bien vamos-Respondió Robin, los 3 fueron hacía donde estaban los 2 hambrientos y empezaron a comer.

Los otros Smashers se unieron también. Después de unas horas volvieron a la mansión y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al parecer el tipo misterioso lo conocen Robin y Lucina... ¿Quien sera? yo se quien es con esa risa macabra es fácil saberlo. Este capitulo quizás tenga cosas raras debido a que estuve un poco atontado mientras lo escribía xD pero bueno espero que les haya gustado no se olviden ¡dejen review! n_n <strong>_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Fiu he terminado este capitulo a tiempo. este capitulo quedo corto así que le agregue ese extra disfrútenlo n.n_**

* * *

><p>JA! ¡TENGO LA BOLA SMASH PERRAS! ¡VOY A MATARLOS!-Grito Dark. –¡NI LO PIENSES ÁNGEL DE MIERDA!-Grito Ike. –¡NO! ¡SERA MÍA!-Grito Robin. –¡CALLENSE Y ENFOQUENSE EN LA ESTÚPIDA BATALLA!-Grito Lucina.<p>

Bowser veía como se mataban verbalmente por una simple bola Smash en un juego. –¿Enserio? ¿se están matando por una inútil bola smash?-dijo Bowser, Ike pauso el juego y los 4 lo miraron con mirada asesina.

Bowser se lanzo a su cama para no ver como seguían matándose. Hasta las 5:00 de la mañana estaban jugando, Bowser no podía dormir debido que tenían el volumen al 100%.

-AHH DIOS.. ¿¡COMO PUEDEN SOPORTAR JUGAR HASTA LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA!?-Pregunto Bowser. –Es porque en nuestros mundos hemos dormido más tarde que esto-Respondieron los 4.

-Ugh… déjenme dormir-dijo Bowser y los 4 lo ignoraron.

* * *

><p>Reflet estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro, lo dejo en su lugar y se fue. Bowser y los otros 4 entraron.<p>

-Pónganse a leer un bendito libro porque si no quemare sus cosas más preciadas-dijo amenazando a todos Bowser, los 4 asintieron con la cabeza y buscaron libros.

-Tch maldito lagarto chino..-dijo en voz baja Dark y encontró un libro de color oscuro con una estrella amarilla.

-Este libro parece interesante-dijo Dark y lo abrió, se arrepentiría después de unos minutos. Reflet regreso. –Oigan chicos si ven un libro oscuro y con una estrella amarilla no lo to-iba a continuar pero fue demasiado tarde, Bowser tenía orejas y colita de tanooki, Ike tenía orejas de conejo al igual que Dark Pit y Lucina y Robin tenían orejas y colitas de gato.

-Mierda.. ¿por qué siempre llego tarde cuando suceden cosas cómo estás?-dijo Reflet y veía como Lucina y Robin miraban a los conejos como si quisieran comerlos.

-Oh no no no, ni lo piensen gatos-dijo Reflet y les dio un manotazo a los gatos. –Grrr-gruño Robin. –Ni lo pienses gatito de mierda-Respondió Reflet. –Grrrr-Gruño Lucina. –¿Enserio? Ahora si parecen parejita-dijo Reflet los 2 gatos se sonrojaron y se fueron de la biblioteca junto los otros.

-¡Eh esperen!-Grito Reflet pero fue en vano los 4 se habían ido. –Oh dios.. tengo que encontrar la cura y detenerlos pero.. ¡solamente soy una contra 4 demonios!-Grito Reflet. –¿Necesita ayuda?-dijo una voz. –¡si necesito ayuda quién seas!-dijo Reflet, la persona se acerco este era el famoso erizo azul:Sonic the Hedgehog. –Bien, ¿entonces en que puedo ayudar?-Pregunto Sonic. –podrías buscar a otros 3 que te ayuden atrapar a 4 literalmente animales-Respondió Reflet. –¡Entendido!-dijo Sonic y se esfumo literalmente.

* * *

><p>Sonic estaba buscando a otros 3 y encontró a Greninja en el camino. –¡Hey sapo!-Grito Sonic y Greninja volteo su cabeza para verlo. –¿Gre? Traducción:¿Yo?-Pregunto Greninja. –¡Si tú! ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar a otros 2, luego a 4 semi animales y una lagartija?-Respondió Sonic. –¡Gre! Traducción: con gusto erizo-dijo Greninja. –no me digas erizo, dime Sonic y ahora ¡vamos!-Respondió Sonic y salió corriendo de ahí en busca de otros 2, Greninja lo siguió.<p>

Peach estaba saliendo de la cocina e iba a ir a su cuarto pero Sonic la detuvo. –¡Hey tu pastelitos locos!-Grito Sonic. -¿Qué pasa Sonic?-Pregunto Peach. –Ayúdanos a buscar a otra persona y luego a otros 4 semi animales y una lagartija -Respondió Sonic. –Claro pastelito-dijo Peach y Sonic salió corriendo junto Greninja, Peach los siguió caminando.

Toon Link estaba jugando con los demás niños hasta que llegaron los 3. –¡Hey Toon Link!-Grito Sonic y Toon Link volteo para verlo. –¿Ah? ¡Hola Sonic!-dijo Toon Link saludando con la mano.

-No hay tiempo para respuesta, ¿podrías acompañarnos a buscar a 4 semi animales y una lagartija?-Pregunto Sonic. –¡Con gusto!-Respondió con entusiasmo Toon Link.

Los 4 salieron corriendo en busca de los 4 semi animales y la lagartija.

* * *

><p>Bowser junto los otros estaban destruyendo casi todo. –¡Grrr! Traducción: ¡Destrucción!-Gruño Bowser. Los conejos estaban huyendo de los gatos porque querían comérselos. –¡Grrr! Traducción:¡No escapen conejos!-Gruño Robin. –¡Grrr! Traducción: ¡Planea la estrategia! ¡Estratega de mierda!-Gruño Lucina y Robin paro de perseguir a los conejos. –¡Grrr! Traducción: ¿¡Como me dijiste!?-Gruño Robin y Lucina también paro de perseguirlos. –¡Grrr! Traducción: ¡Estratega de mierda!-Gruño Lucina, los conejos aprovecharon esto y se subieron a un árbol.<p>

-¡Grr! Traducción: ¡vas a morir gata!-Gruño Robin. –¡Grrr! Traducción: ¿¡Gata!? Serás.. ¡hijo de puta!-Gruño Lucina y los 2 gatos se empezaron a pelear. Los conejos bajaron y patearon a los gatos.

Los otros 4 llegaron a ver como los gatos y conejos peleaban mientras el lagarto quemaba todo lo que veía.

-¡Hey! ustedes semi humanos y lagarto ¡sus maldades terminan hoy!-Grito Sonic. –¡Grr! Traducción: ¡Oblíganos erizo mutante!-Gruño Bowser. –Gruñe lo que quieras lagarto pero.. ¡hoy acaban tus maldades junto los otros!-RespondióSonic. Los 4 atacaron a los 5.

* * *

><p>Después de una hora Sonic había terminado con rasguños en su cara y brazos, Toon Link con un rasguño en su cara, Peach no termino con nada por suerte y Greninja estaba babeado.<p>

Los 4 volvieron a la biblioteca con los 5 en una red de captura. Reflet ya tenía la cura para los 5.

-Hemos vuelto y con los 5 que habías pedido-dijo Sonic y Reflet le hizo una señal para que fuera con la red de caza.

-Wow eso fue más rápido de lo que pensé espera.. ¿cómo sucedió ese rasguño?-Pregunto Reflet. –¿Sabes? es mejor no saberlo..-Respondió Sonic.

-Entiendo, bien suelta a las bestias-dijo Reflet y Sonic hizo lo que dijo. Los 5 estaban inconscientes con algunas espinas de erizo, marcas de espada, chichones de sartenes y babeados.

-Bien aléjate junto los otros esto puede ser peligroso-dijo Reflet. Sonic y los otros 3 se alejaron de la biblioteca y la dejaron sola junto las 5 bestias.

Reflet dijo unas palabras y todos volvieron a la normalidad.

* * *

><p>Los 5 despertaron en la habitación de Bowser. Bowser estaba encima de Ike, Ike en Dark, Robin en Lucina.<p>

-ugh.. ¿Qué diablos paso?-Pregunto Dark. –Yo no recuerdo nada-Respondió Ike. –Solamente sé que estoy en algo de color azul y suavecito… espera.. ¡es Lucina!-dijo Robin y se levanto. Lucina seguía noqueada. –¿Está viva verdad?-Pregunto Bowser. –Si.. eso creo-Respondió Robin tocando el cabello de Lucina.

- ¿tú tienes sueños húmedos con Lucina o qué?-Pregunto Ike, esto hizo que Robin se sonrojara y se alejara de Lucina.

-Eso lo tomare como un no-dijo Ike. –Bueno, ¿alguien quiere ir a comer algo? Me está dando mucha hambre-Pregunto Bowser. –Tiene razón Bowser, a mí también me está dando hambre-Respondió Robin. Los 4 salieron menos Dark Pit que saco arrastrando a Lucina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Extra: Siempre hay una razón para todo. <strong>_

Lucina estaba caminando normal por la mansión hasta que encontró a Peach y Zelda sabía que esas 2 siempre se reunían en el sótano. Lucina tenía que ir por algo en el sótano quería cambiarlo con Robin pero él estaba ocupado con Reflet.

-Espero que no sea nada malo..-Pensaba Lucina mientras bajaba las escaleras. Peach y Zelda estaban leyendo historias yaoi de todos los chicos hasta que vieron a Lucina. –¡Oh! ¡mira Zeldi! Al parecer alguien quiere conocer del maravilloso mundo yaoi…-dijo Peach. –Tienes razón Peach alguien quiere conocerlo..-Respondió Zelda.

Lucina quería escapar pero no podía, Peach y Zelda se acercaron y la agarraron. Le dieron una historia que involucraba a Robin y Dark Pit.

Desde ese día Lucina no volvió a ser la misma, ni podía mirar normal a Robin y Dark Pit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien espero les haya gustado el capitulo junto al extra que explicó porque a Lucina le gusta el yaoi xDD no se olviden dejen review n_n ¡nos leemos! ¡adiós! <em>**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Aquí esta de como se conocieron estos locos pedido por MisSmaLyan xD espero les guste c:**_

* * *

><p>Era una mañana tranquila en la mansión ya que todos los veteranos y nuevos habían llegado. Algunos hablaban otros lloraban. Pero habían 2 era el Rey de los Koopas Bowser y el Héroe Radiante Ike.<p>

- ¡yo apuesto que puedo ganarte en una batalla!-Grito Bowser. –¿Así? ¡no creo que tu lagarto puedas seguirme el ritmo en la batalla!-Grito Ike.

-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡VAMOS A PREGUNTARLE A ESOS NUEVOS QUIEN ES EL MEJOR!-Grito Bowser , agarro a Ike del brazo y lo arrastro hacía donde estaban los nuevos.

* * *

><p>Entre los nuevos 3 destacaban el Estratega de Ylisse Robin, la Princesa del Futuro Lucina y el clon oscuro de un veterano Dark Pit, Robin no aguantaba más como Lucina lloraba por que le decían un clon de Marth quería mostrarles que no era. Dark Pit también le decían clon de Pit, pero Pit siempre lo defendía.<p>

-No tienes que llorar por unos simples idiotas que no saben valorarte Lucina-dijo Robin intentando hacer que dejara de llorar. –N-no puedo.. soy simplemente un clon del Rey Héroe.. no merezco estar aquí…-dijo Lucina. –Si fueras un clon de Marth entonces.. ¿Por qué te habrían invitado en el torneo más famoso de peleas?-Pregunto Robin.

Esta pregunta sorprendió a Lucina, esto ya había pasado cuando estaban en su mundo. –Yo.. yo no se.. mi padre iba ser el que vendría..-Respondió Lucina limpiándose unas lagrimas. –¿Entonces? ¿Te arrepientes de haber llegado aquí?-Pregunto de nuevo Robin. –No… no me arrepiento de nada..-Respondió en voz baja Lucina.

-Tch el mismo dilema del clon ¿verdad?-Pregunto Dark y los 2 voltearon a ver al ángel apoyándose en una pared.

-¿Quien rayos eres tú? ¿vienes a decirle clon a Luci o qué?-Pregunto Robin y saco su tomo de Arcfire.

-Tranquilo no soy un enemigo-Respondió Dark levantando las manos en señal de derrota. –Tch entonces, ¿Qué rayos quieres con nosotros?-Pregunto Robin. –Solamente pregunto si a esa chica le dicen clon-Respondió Dark.

-S-Si.. me dicen clon de Marth…-dijo Lucina. –Entiendo pero.. ¿sabes? es mejor ignorar a esas personas y seguir adelante o tomarlas como una broma así lo hago-dijo Dark. -¿E-enserio?...-Pregunto Lucina. –Si, ahora.. ¿por qué no vamos a la cafetería?-Pregunto Dark. Y los 3 estaban caminando hasta que de repente fueron interrumpidos por 2 veteranos.

-¡USTEDES!-Grito Bowser señalándolos. –¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Robin. –¿¡QUIEN ES EL MEJOR!? ¿¡LA TORTUGA O YO!?-Grito Ike señalando a Bowser y él. –No podemos responderles a esa pregunta debido a que no los hemos visto pelear-Respondió Robin, los 3 siguieron su camino hasta que los 2 de nuevo los interrumpieron.

-ESTA BIEN VENGAN CON NOSOTROS-grito Ike y agarro a los 3 de los brazos y los arrastro al jardín, Bowser lo siguió.

* * *

><p>En el jardín Ike y Bowser se preparaban para luchar, Lucina, Robin y Dark Pit estaban viendo como se insultaban verbalmente y físicamente.<p>

Ike saco Ragnell y Bowser afilo sus garras y se lanzaron a pelear. Después de una hora los 2 estaban casi en sus límites hasta que Bowser utilizo su Martinete giratorio.

-¡Ja! ¡Chúpate esa mercenario de mierda!-Grito Bowser hasta que se dio cuenta que el piso se empezó a fracturar hasta donde estaban los otros 3.

-Oh..oh..-dijo Bowser y los 5 cayeron a un lugar lleno de tierra y cajas. –¿Todos están bien?-Pregunto Ike levantándose del suelo. –Creo que si-Respondió Dark limpiándose la tierra de sus alas.

Ike volteo para ver un Bowser con unas "x" en sus ojos, Lucina arriba de una caja y un Robin con tierra y rocas.

-Creo que ese si solamente aplica en ti-dijo Ike con una gotita en su cara. –Tienes razón pero.. ¿cómo saldremos de aquí?-Pregunto Dark. –No se.. ¿tu eres un ángel verdad?-Respondió Ike. –Sí, espera.. ¿Qué estás pensando?-dijo Dark.

Dark Pit estaba intentando volar con un Ike sentado en su espalda, un Bowser amarrado en su pierna, una Lucina amarrada a su brazo y un Robin amarrado en su otro pie.

-¡Vamos caballito!-Gritaba Ike. –¡NO SOY CABALLO! Y ADEMÁS.. ¿¡COMO PIENSAS QUE VA A FUNCIONAR ESTO!?-Grito Dark.

-¡Shh! ¡cállate y vuela!-Grito Ike y le dio un golpe en su cabeza. –¡AHHH! ¡ESTO ES UN MALDITO INFIERNO!-Grito Dark.

* * *

><p>Después de unas horas los 5 salieron del hueco. Dark Pit estaba lleno de sudor y marcado en sus piernas y brazo.<p>

Ike estaba intentando despertar a los otros 3 con bofetadas y débiles golpes. –Te..odio..maldito…mercenario…de mierda…-dijo Dark mientras jadeaba. –Vamos no fue tan difícil cargarnos-Respondió Ike mientras seguía dándole bofetadas a Bowser en la cara. –Siiii claro… como tu no… cargaste nada…-dijo Dark con sarcasmo.

Bowser después de la bofetada de Ike se levanto del piso. -¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Bowser. –Hiciste un hueco gigante en el jardín donde estaba lleno de tierra y cajas. Y al final salimos gracias al caballo mágico volador-Respondió Ike y señalo a Dark Pit.

-Oohhh entiendo y.. ¿los demás no han despertado?-Pregunto Bowser. –No, después de que una cayó en una caja y otro estaba lleno de tierra y rocas-Respondió Ike.

Ike le dio una bofetada muy fuerte a Robin en la cara e hizo que este despertara. –Auch.. ¿¡quien me pego en la cara!?-Pregunto Robin, Ike alejo su brazo rápidamente y disimulo que no paso nada.

-Quizás fue el lagarto o quizás fui yo-Respondió Ike y empezó a silbar. –Bueno que importa..-dijo Robin y vio que a su lado estaba Lucina.

-¿Ella está bien verdad?-Pregunto Robin. –Seh.. creo que se fracturo la espalda-Respondió Ike.

Robin literalmente se congelo de miedo porque recordó las palabras de su mejor amigo antes de llegar a la mansión.

"Cuida de ella y si le pasa algo juro que te haré la vida un infierno" Las palabras resonaban en la mente de Robin.

-¡OH MIERDA! ¡ME VAN A MATAR!-Grito Robin y empezó a correr en círculos. Los 3 quedaron con cara de "WTF?". –¡ME VAN A DESTRUIR! ¡ME VAN A DESTRUIR!-Gritaba y repetía Robin mientras seguía corriendo en círculos.

Lucina se levanto mientras se agarraba con una mano la cara y vio a Robin. –Tch al parecer entro en otra crisis de esas..-dijo Lucina y se acerco a Robin para darle una bofetada.

Después de la bofetada Robin reacciono y vio a Lucina. –Fiu.. que bien.. ¿no tienes ni una cosa fracturada o algo verdad?-Pregunto Robin. –No, solamente un dolor intenso de cabeza-Respondió Lucina agarrándose con una mano la cabeza.

Robin dio un suspiro de alivio de que no estaba lastimada y también que no lo destruirían lentamente.

-Bien entonces.. ¿Quieren ir a la cafetería para olvidar este incidente? Además.. si Master Hand nos encuentra aquí junto este hueco.. nos obligara a construirlo o algo peor..-dijo Ike recordando la vez que tuvo que reconstruir la mitad de la mansión junto Marth. - y también me deben una capa-dijo Ike señalando su capa media rota.

-Esta bien-Respondió Bowser y los 5 entraron a la mansión.

Master Hand había regresado de ver como los anteriores luchadores de Brawl lo intentaban matar porque no regresaron y vio el hueco gigante. Little Mac salió para correr hasta que vio a Master Hand.

-¡TU! DESTRUISTE EL JARDÍN… ¡RECONSTRUYELO!-Grito Master Hand, chasqueo sus dedos y apareció todo lo necesario para que Little Mac pudiera reconstruir.

* * *

><p>-Tierra llamando a Ike tierra llamando a Ike..-decía Bowser mientras movía su mano en la cara de Ike.<p>

-¿Eh? Ahh ¿Qué pasa Bowser?-Pregunto Ike. –¡Te estuvimos hablando durante 2 minutos! y ¡no respondías!-Respondió Bowser.

-Oh perdón.. solamente recordaba cosas..-dijo Ike mientras se rascaba con la mano su cabeza. –Eso espero y no hayas pensado en tus comics hentai-dijo Robin mientras comía un poco de su desayuno.

-Eso es en lo único que piensas-dijo Lucina. –Además del pollo-dijo Dark.

-Oigan, ¿se unieron para darme golpes bajos o qué?-Pregunto Ike y los 4 se rieron un poco.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno hasta aquí llego este cap. espero les haya gustado es curioso como se conocieron estos 5 pero bueno no se olviden dejar review n.n ¡nos leemos pronto! bye bye!<em>**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Wufff...aquí esta el capitulo 10 no lo pude subir ayer o el Martes debido que me dio un bloqueo de inspiración pero bueno espero que les guste :3 xD_**

* * *

><p>Robin, Ike, Bowser y Dark Pit estaban esperando en la habitación de entrenamiento a Lucina para entrenar para la próxima batalla pero no llegaba.<p>

-Geez, ¿Cuándo va a llegar esta chica?-Pregunto Dark rascándose un poco la cabeza. –No se.. ella había dicho que llegaría temprano-Respondió Robin.

-Las chicas tienen que hacer siempre sus maquillajes y todas esas cosas-dijo Ike. –Bah y luego dicen que los hombres son los peores-dijo Bowser.

-Además es plana..-dijo en voz baja Dark. -¿Qué dijiste Dark Pit?-Pregunto Lucina entrando en la habitación.

-N-nada… no me mates por favor..-Respondió Dark. -¿Por qué te mataría? Ya no tengo motivos para hacerlo-dijo Lucina.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está la princesa bipolar agresiva y todo eso?-Pregunto Ike. –Todo eso quedo en el pasado-Respondió Lucina.

-Ok esto es raro..-dijo Robin. –Te doy la razón viejo-dijo Bowser poniendo una mano en el hombro de Robin. –Aleja tu mano lagarto-dijo Robin y Bowser quito su mano.

-Entonces empecemos el entrenamie- Bowser fue interrumpido por Lucina. –Solamente vine aquí para decirles que.. ya no quiero pertenecer al equipo-dijo Lucina. –¿¡QUEEEE!?-Gritaron los 4.

-Bueno eso es lo que quería decir adiós chicos-dijo Lucina y salió dejando a los 4. –¿Nos ha dejado?..-dijo Bowser. –Si nos ha dejado…-respondió Robin. –Pero.. ¿por qué lo hizo?...-dijo Dark.

-Hay que investigar él porque de esto-Respondió Ike agarrando a los 3 hacía fuera.

Los 4 se separaron para investigar.

* * *

><p>Dark Pit investigaba en la cocina el estaba en los conductos viendo todo lo que pasaba. Lagarto, negativo princesa bipolar no está en la cocina-dijo Dark al radio transmisor. –Entendido por cualquier cosa todavía quédate en la cocina, ¿Ok?-Respondió Bowser desde el radio transmisor.<p>

-Entendido cambio y fuera-dijo Dark y empezó a tararear una canción de espías. –Tiruritiruru raranananara- tarareo Dark y se movió un poco, haciendo que la parte donde estaba se rompiera y cayera al piso.

-Ángel emo y amargado, caído… cambio y fuera..-dijo Dark al radio transmisor y se quedo tirado en el piso.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte estaba Ike con un paquete de "alitas de pollo super mega deluxe ilimitadas" observando el patio trasero de la mansión.<p>

-Pervertido sexual, ¿has visto a nuestro objetivo?-Pregunto desde el radio transmisor Bowser. –No, no he visto a nuestro objetivo lagarto-Respondió Ike mientras comía una alita de pollo. –¿Estas comiendo algo?-Pregunto desde el radio transmisor Bowser. –Nooo claro que noooo-Respondió Ike mientras seguía comiendo.

-Eso espero por cierto en el patio trasero hay una piscina quizás veas a las- Bowser fue interrumpido porque Ike apago el radio transmisor y vio a las chicas con traje de baño.

-Hay por.. todos los dioses esto es el cielo..-dijo Ike mientras le sangraba la nariz en exceso.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado Robin estaba observando desde la azotea el jardín. –Estratega, ¿has visto el objetivo?-Pregunto desde el radio transmisor. –¿Uh? ¿Estratega?-Pregunto Robin. –Si, te lo has ganado Robi ,bueno dejando esto a un lado.. ¿has visto al objetivo?-Pregunto desde el radio transmisor Bowser.<p>

-No, no lo he vis-Robin se interrumpió cuando vio en el jardín a Lucina y Shulk besándose. Robin sentía tristeza y furia pero al mismo tiempo como si una parte de él se hubiera destrozado como un espejo.

-.. Olvídalo lagarto… ya he visto al objetivo..-Respondió con un tono de tristeza Robin. -¿Enserio? ¿¡Qué está haciendo!?-Pregunto Bowser. -…besándose con alguien más, ¿feliz?-Respondió Robin y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, la abrió y se fue del lugar dejando el radio transmisor en el piso.

-¿Eh? ¿Estratega?-Pregunto desde el radio transmisor Bowser pero no contestaba.

* * *

><p>En la sala de la mansión estaba Ike limpiándose con una servilleta la sangre de su nariz, Dark Pit tenía un yeso en el brazo izquierdo y Bowser estaba comiendo un pescado.<p>

-Bien los reuní a todos para decirles que Robin vio lo que estaba haciendo nuestro objetivo pero… por alguna razón no contesto después-dijo Bowser.

-Tch entonces, ¿Qué vamos hacer?-Pregunto Dark. –Habría que esperarlo ¿no?-Respondió Ike, hasta que vieron que Robin estaba pasando por ahí con la cara hacía abajo.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Ike. –Nada.. solamente déjenme solo..-Respondió Robin y siguió su camino hacía su cuarto.

-Parece estar deprimido-dijo Dark. –Meh debe estar en sus días-dijo Ike. –Ike, ¿eres tonto? Solamente son en las chicas-dijo Bowser. –Ouh.. Es que parece chica con ese cabello blanco-Respondió Ike rascándose la cabeza. Dark Pit se hizo una face palm con su mano y Bowser le pego con el puño en la cabeza a Ike.

-¡Auch eso dolió!-Dijo Ike. –Te lo ganas por decir estupideces..-dijo Bowser. –Bien entonces ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿torturar a la persona que se estaba besando con Luci?-Pregunto Dark sacando su báculo oscuro.

-Lo torturaremos hasta su desesperación máxima-Respondió Bowser y saco unos lentes oscuros.

* * *

><p>En la sala estaba Shulk esperando a Lucina para jugar "algo" Los 3 estaban viendo sus movimientos y se acercaron lentamente a él.<p>

-Bien, ¿tienen al tigre en la jaula verdad?-Pregunto Bowser en voz baja. –Si esta aquí-Respondió Ike señalando la jaula del tigre que quería escapar.

-Entonces ahora suéltalo Ike-dijo Dark en sus ojos claramente se podía ver el fuego, Ike hizo lo que Dark le ordeno.

El tigre fue hacía Shulk a máxima velocidad. –¿¡Que demo!?-Shulk fue interrumpido porque el tigre se lanzo a él y lo empezó a rasguñar y morder.

-Plan hecho ahora vámonos-dijo Bowser y palomeo una de las opciones de un papel que tenía, Los 3 se fueron de ahí dejando a Shulk siendo atacado violentamente por un tigre.

* * *

><p>Shulk había terminado en la enfermería por suerte no había nadie cerca de ahí. –Objetivo solitario repito el objetivo puede ser atacado-dijo Bowser al radio transmisor, Dark que estaba en los conductos después de la experiencia que tuvo rezaba a todos los dioses que no se destruyera de nuevo.<p>

-Bien lodo haz tu trabajo-dijo Dark, agarro una cubeta llena de lodo y la tiro. El lodo le cayó en todo el cuerpo a Shulk. –¿¡Pero qué rayos!? Ugh tendré que ir avisarle a alguien sobre esto-dijo Shulk mientras se levantaba de la cama que le habían dado.

Antes de que saliera Shulk, Ike había puesto una cascara de plátano de las tantas que le habían tirado Diddy Kong.

Shulk piso la cascara y se resbalo por toda la mansión. –¡AHHHH!-Gritaba Shulk hasta que cayó en la fuente del jardín.

Bowser que vio todo eso se estaba carcajeando de la risa y palomeo la otra opción de la hoja.

Ahora solamente faltaba una cosa en la lista.

* * *

><p>Robin estaba peleando contra Marth para olvidar lo que había visto. Robin cargo su tomo de trueno y Marth iba atacarlo con su danza de espada pero vio justo a tiempo Robin y lo esquivo.<p>

-Ja, ¿es todo lo que tienes Marthy?-Pregunto Robin con arrogancia total. –Quizás-Respondió Marth preparando su próximo ataque.

Robin metió su tomo de trueno en un lado de su abrigo y saco su espada Levin. Los 2 esperaron el atardecer en Battlefield y cuando sucedió los 2 se atacaron de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Bowser estaba en el cuarto de Shulk buscando la espada "Monado". Seguía buscando hasta que abrió su ropero y la encontró. –Je, al parecer se confía demasiado-dijo Bowser y agarro la espada.<p>

Los 3 ahora estaban viendo desde la azotea como Shulk buscaba por todos lados su "Monado". –¿Enserio no se ha dado cuenta de que faltamos nosotros?-Pregunto Dark mientras comía unas palomitas. –No se pero es muy tonto para no darse cuenta-Respondió Bowser mientras comía palomitas.

-Es divertido-dijo Ike y saco de su camisa una pierna de pollo. -¿Cómo rayos tenías eso en tu camisa?-Pregunto Dark señalando la pierna de pollo. –Majia potajia amijo-Respondió Ike mientras comía un poco.

Shulk estaba en el jardín y luego se metió a la mansión de nuevo. –Listo ahora bajemos es hora de hacer nuestra platica honesta con ese gay-dijo Bowser y los 3 salieron por la puerta de la azotea.

En el cuarto Shulk estaba sentado en su cama pensando en quien podría haber robado su espada.

-¿Buscas esto shulkito?-dijo Bowser que había entrado junto a los otros 2. -¿¡C-como rayos la tienes!? ¡devuélvemelo!-Grito Shulk e iba a lanzarse a Bowser pero Ike lo detuvo.

-Solamente venimos a dialogar contigo y si lo aceptas te devolveremos tu espadita-dijo Ike y Shulk lo único que podía que hacer era maldecir en voz baja.

-Bien entonces hablen-dijo Shulk. –Ejem entonces empiezo..-dijo Bowser.

Después de un rato Shulk acepto lo que habían dicho esos 3 y luego hablo con Lucina. Lucina no se sentía afectada por lo que le dijo Shulk debido a que pensaba que era un poco gay.

* * *

><p>Los 3 estaban en la sala de la mansión chocando las manos y esperando que regresaran los otros 2. –Bien ¡no hay más Shulk! ¡Ni más Robin deprimido!-dijo Bowser y empezó hacer un baile raro Dark e Ike se taparon los ojos hasta que termino.<p>

Después de eso los 3 se sentaron en el mueble y hablaron de tonterías. –¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?-Pregunto una voz femenina que provenía de Lucina. –Claro princesa bipolar-Respondió Dark con una sonrisa burlona y Lucina le pego con el puño en la cabeza.

Los 4 estaban sentados hasta que recordaron que faltaba Robin así que fueron a su cuarto.

Entraron a su cuarto y encontraron a Robin acostado en su cama durmiendo al parecer. –Parece que se quedo dormido meh-dijo Ike y salió del cuarto. –Dormilón meh que importa todos merecemos un descanso después de este día-dijo Dark e hizo lo mismo que Ike. -Iré por pollo-dijo Bowser y salió.

-….. puedes dejar de fingir que estas dormido Robin..-dijo Lucina. –Mph.. ¿cómo sabías que estaba fingiendo?-Pregunto Robin. –Eso es sencillo pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo juntos entrenando, peleando o hablando-Respondió Lucina.

-Tch.. después del todo me conoces mejor que nadie-dijo Robin y sonrió un poco. –quizás te conozca de todo bien después de todo.. casi te mato-dijo Lucina poniendo una mano en el hombro de Robin. –Después de todo, el lugar favorito de Chrom debe ser el piso-dijo Robin y los 2 se rieron un poco.

_¡Nosotros luchamos, nos reconciliamos, y volvemos a luchar Tengo muchas cosas que decirte _

_Pero más que todo… ¡Gracias por que estés aquí!_

_Compañeros en el viaje, compasión en la vida_

_Trato de entender, pero por lo pronto…_

_¡Estoy feliz de que estés aquí! _

_¡Buen compañero! _

_¡Buen rival!_

_Te empujaré con fuerza _

_Yo te tiraré de vuelta_

_Cuando miremos juntos al cielo _

_El sol brillará _

_¡Si todo va bien chócala!_

_Es demasiado pronto para retroceder _

_Siempre vamos a estar juntos…_

Los 2 cantaron y luego salieron para acompañar a sus amigos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien hasta aquí llega y la canción que cantaron fue High Touch(Toque alto) de Pokémon Diamante y Perla por si quieren oírla es demasiado bonita n_n bueno no se olviden dejar review y tomaré un largopequeño descanso por que se me acabaron las ideas jajaja xD aunque pueden dejar alguna idea en los reviews eso me ayudaría :3 **_

_**ahora si ¡adiós! **_


	12. Chapter 11

**_Este capitulo quedo un poco largo gracias a que mi inspiración volvió rápido xD bueno espero que les guste c:_**

* * *

><p>Era de mañana los 5 estaban durmiendo en el cuarto de Bowser ya que él los había invitado. Todo iba bien hasta que un Darkrai apareció de la nada e interrumpió en sus sueños lindos convirtiéndolos en pesadillas.<p>

Los 5 se despertaron gritando y se miraron para comprobar si estaban vivos. –Fiu solamente fue una pesadilla..-dijo Robin. –Creí que era real..-dijo Lucina. –Yo no quiero hacer yaoi con Robin ni con nadie..-dijo en voz baja Dark.

-Pensé que los pollos se extinguirían..-dijo Ike. –Pensé que Ike se tiraba de un risco y se hacía heridas graves en su rostro feo-dijo Bowser. Ike volteo a ver a Bowser con una mirada asesina. -¿Qué? Solamente digo la verdad..-dijo Bowser. –Clarooo lo que tu digas-Respondió Ike.

-¿Ya acabaron?-Pregunto una voz, los 5 voltearon para ver a un Darkrai. Los 5 gritaron y Darkrai también grito femeninamente.

-¿Q-Que rayos hace un Pokémon aquí?-Pregunto Lucina señalando a Darkrai. –N-no se pero creo que.. ¡el ocasiono nuestras pesadillas!-Respondió Robin.

-Si yo lo hice y fue porque ustedes duermen demasiado.. ah por cierto la chica ronca fuerte-dijo Darkrai y Lucina prefirió ponerse una almohada en la cara de la vergüenza.

-Y.. ¿cómo estás hablando?-Pregunto Ike. Darkrai se hizo una facepalm y respondió –Telepatía idiota.. telepatía…-dijo Darkrai.

-Bien y entonces.. ¿por qué estás aquí?-Pregunto Robin. –Solamente vine a decirles que hay otros pokes sueltos como yo-Respondió Darkrai y se fue, los 5 quedaron reflexionando lo último que les dijo.

-entonces.. ¿hay mas liberados por la mansión como si nada?..-Pregunto Robin en voz baja. –Eso creo entonces..-Respondió Ike. –¡OH MIERDA! ¡ESOS POKEMONS SON DESTRUCTIVOS YA QUE SON "LEGENDARIOS"!-Grito Bowser y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡HAY QUE CORRER SI NO QUEREMOS UNA MANSIÓN DESTRUIDA Y QUEMADA!-Grito Robin e iba a salir pero recordó que tenía su pijama de dormir.

-Pero antes..tenemos que quitarnos esto y ponernos nuestra ropa normal..-dijo Robin.

* * *

><p>Los 4 salieron con su ropa normal viendo que un Snivy estaba utilizando su ataque de hojas contra un Oshawott, en un lado cerca de ellos había 2 pokeballs abiertas.<p>

-Bien tenemos que ir por esas 2 pokeballs sin que esos Pokemons se den cuenta-dijo Robin. –Así que el chivo expiatorio será Dark Pit-dijo Robin. -¿¡QUE!?-Grito Dark.

-Hazlo o hacemos que Lucina te golpee o algo peor-dijo Ike. –Ay.. bien pero si me destruyen esas 2 bestias los odiaré el resto de mi vida-dijo Dark.

-No importa si te destruyen quizás te lancemos a un risco del cual nunca saldrás…-dijo en voz baja Ike.

Dark Pit se puso en medio de los 2 pokemons,los pokemons quedaron confundidos. –¡Hey hey pakimons! ¿Alguien les dijo que son patéticos?-Pregunto Dark, Ike empezó a caminar lentamente hacia las 2 pokeballs.

-¡Osha osha!-Grito el Oshawott y agarro su concha. –¡Sni sni!-Grito Snivy y saco sus látigos de planta.

-Aww esto dolerá..-dijo en voz baja Dark y Oshawott ataco violentamente con su concha a Dark Pit y Snivy lo agarro con sus látigos y lo golpeaba con el piso.

Ike agarro las pokeballs y metió a los pokemons antes de que siguieran destrozando a Dark Pit. –Malditos pokemons….-dijo en voz baja Dark mientras estaba tirado en el piso.

-Bien lo hemos conseguido ahora faltan amm… ¿50?-dijo Ike y los 3 se hicieron una face palm. –¿quién rayos hace los nuevos diseños de los pokemons? Algunos se ven horrorosos y otros lindos…-dijo Robin. –Uhh… no es por molestar pero estoy en el piso.. y esta frio…-dijo Dark y Lucina lo fue ayudar.

Los 2 se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, Robin veía como sus manos estaban juntas e intentaba aguantar los celos locos que le decían que lo destruyera.

-Uhh una nueva parejita y son los que más se odian-dijo Ike mientras hacía ruidos extraños, los 2 se dieron cuenta de eso y soltaron sus manos. Los 2 se sonrojaron un poco y Robin estaba sentado en el piso tarareando en voz alta.

-Ehhh… mejor seguimos buscando..-dijo Dark y se fue en busca de los demás pokemons. –Tiene razón es mejor seguir-dijo Ike y hizo lo mismo que Dark Pit.

-Lalalalaalalala no veo nada no veo nada lalalalalala-tarareaba Robin. -¿Enserio Robin? ¿Te has rebajado a este nivel para ignorar lo que paso?-Pregunto Lucina viendo como Robin tarareaba cosas sin sentido.

-Yo no vi nada lalalalalala-seguía tarareando Robin y Lucina lo agarro de su brazo. –¿Eh? ¿¡Qué haces!?-Pregunto Robin, pero Lucina lo ignoro y lo arrastro hacía la azotea.

* * *

><p>Dark Pit estaba buscando en el jardín y vio a Greninja combatiendo contra un Suicune salvaje. –¡Gre gre! Traducción:¡Hey! ¡Ven a ayudarme!-Grito Greninja y Suicune rugió.<p>

-No se si ayudar o dejarlo morir.. creo que lo ayudare-dijo Dark y saco su arco. –¡Suiiiiii!-Gruño Suicune y utilizo su rayo hielo, pero Greninja lo destruyo con su Hidrobomba.

Dark Pit lanzo una flecha a Suicune pero el Pokémon parecía que no tuviera daño, Greninja utilizo su sombra vil y le hizo un poco de daño.

-¡Suuiiii!-Gruño de nuevo Suicune y utilizo Hidrobomba, Greninja corrió hacía Suicune y desapareció, Dark Pit saco su báculo sombrío y saco un rayo destructor que mando a Suicune a volar.

Greninja apareció y empezó a golpear en el aire a Suicune, luego lo golpeo para que cayera al piso debilitado.

-Lo hemos logrado ahora a devolverlo a su Master Ball-dijo Dark y agarro la master ball que estaba alado de él.

Dark Pit lo metió a su pokeball y siguió su camino, Greninja lo siguió.

* * *

><p>Ike estaba buscando en el patio trasero y vio a Kyogre intentando comer a Bowser. –¡AHHH! ¡AYUDA ESTA ORCA O LO QUE SEA ME QUIERE COMER!-Gritaba Bowser mientras pateaba en intentos para evitar que se lo comieran.<p>

-Ehh que puedo hacer que puedo hacer..-dijo Ike y una idea se le vino a la cabeza. –¡Hey! ¡orca marina o lo que seas! ¿¡Sabes que tu contra parte es mejor que tú!?-Grito Ike y Kyogre se enojo dejando a Bowser a un lado.

Kyogre agarro su prisma azul y se transformo en su forma primigenia. –¡KYYYYOOOOOO!-Gruño Kyogre.

Ike y Bowser salieron corriendo mientras los perseguía un Kyogre primigenio enfurecido.

* * *

><p>Lucina seguía arrastrando a Robin hacía la azotea donde encontraron a Groudon utilizando su rayo solar.<p>

-¡GROOOOUUUU!-Gruño Groudon y siguió utilizando sus rayos solares. –Ok retiro mis palabras de antes los pokemons son agresivos-dijo Robin. –Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos con ese Pokémon?-Pregunto Lucina.

-Lo único que podremos hacer es atacarlo y luego meterlo a su Pokeball-Respondió Robin, Lucina lo soltó y saco su Paralela Falchion. Robin saco su espada Levin y su tomo de Trueno.

-¡GROOUUUU!-Gruño Groudon y lanzo un rayo solar hacía ellos pero los 2 lo esquivaron. –¡Arcthunder!-Grito Robin y el rayo fue hacía groudon pero no le afecto tanto, Lucina utilizo su Danza del sable y le hizo un poco de daño.

-¡GROOOOUUUUUUU!-Gruño Groudon y apareció de la nada su Prisma rojo y se transformo en su forma primigenia.

-¡GROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDOOOOOOOOON!-Gruño de nuevo Groudon.

-Oh mierda… ¡Corre!-Gritaron los 2 y salieron corriendo mientras los perseguía Groudon primigenio.

* * *

><p>Dark Pit y Greninja llegaron a un lago. –¿Qué se supone que hay en ese lago?-Pregunto Dark. –Gre Gre Traducción: dicen que ahí estaba el mítico Rayquaza-Respondió Greninja. –Mmm.. puede que tengas razón-dijo Dark. –Oye no sientes.. ¿un poco de calor?-Pregunto Dark. –Gre.. gre.. Traducción: ahora esta lloviendo..-Respondió Greninja.<p>

-el tiempo esta muy bipolar..-dijo Dark. –¡GREEEE! Traducción: ¡NO! ¡SON GROUDON Y KYOGRE! ¡HAY QUE DESPERTAR A RAYQUAZA!-Grito Greninja mientras agitaba sus brazos.

-¿¡Como diablos vamos a despertar a un tonto dragón!?-Pregunto Dark, el lago empezó a brillar y salió Rayquaza shiny. –¡RAYQUAAAAZAAA!-Gruño Rayquaza mientras preparaba su Hiperrayo. –¡Gree! Traducción: ¡No somos enemigos venimos a despertarte para que detengas a Groudon y Kyogre!-Grito Greninja y Rayquaza detuvo su Hiperrayo.

-¡RAYQUAAAAZAAA!-Gruño Rayquaza y salió volando en la dirección donde estaban los 2. –¡No podemos quedarnos aquí hay que subirnos en el!-Grito Dark y salto encima de Rayquaza y Greninja hizo lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Ike y Bowser llegaron al jardín de la mansión mientras Kyogre los perseguía, pero ya no podían más.<p>

-Uff.. este es nuestro fin.. fue un gusto conocerte..-dijo mientras jadeaba Ike. –Idiota de mierda nunca me distes la pieza de pollo que me habías prometido..-dijo mientras jadeaba Bowser.

Del otro lado venían Lucina y Robin corriendo de Groudon primigenio, los 2 llegaron a donde estaban los otros.

-Bien.. al parecer vamos a morir…-dijo mientras jadeaba Robin. –No quería morir tan joven..-dijo mientras jadeaba Lucina.

-Pero moriremos juntos..-dijo mientras jadeaba Ike.

-¡GROUUU!/¡KYOOOO!-Los 2 pokemons legendarios gruñeron y prepararon sus ataques "Filo del abismo y Pulso primigenio."

-¡RAYQUAZAAAAA!-Gruño desde el cielo Rayquaza y descendió en medio de los 2 pokemons legendarios.

Dark Pit y Greninja bajaron de su lomo y alejaron a los 4 de los 3 míticos legendarios.

-¡GROOUUUU! Traducción: ¡NO PUEDES DETENERNOS! ¡NO TIENES EL PODER NECESARIO!-Gruño Groudon. –¡KYOOOOO! Traducción: ¡TE VAMOS A DESTRUIR!-Gruño Kyogre y los 2 prepararon de nuevo sus movimientos, pero ahora en contra de Rayquaza.

-¡Mega evolución!-Grito una voz y un aura misteriosa rodeo a Rayquaza. –¿Eh? ¿quién dijo eso?-Pregunto Ike.

Desde el cielo bajo una persona junto un Mega-Latios shiny. –Fiuu… llegue a tiempo-dijo la persona. -¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto Robin. –Mi nombre es Brendan entrenador de Rayquaza y de este pequeñin-Respondió Brendan y acaricio la cabeza de Mega-Latios.

-Sabía que no podía dejar a estos 2 pokemons locos solos-dijo Brendan mientras se rascaba la cabeza. –amo ¿ayudo a Ray?-Pregunto telepáticamente Mega-Latios.

-Si ayúdalo-respondió Brendan. –Entendido-dijo telepáticamente Mega- Latios y fue a ayudar a Rayquaza.

-Wow.. ese tipo maneja perfectamente a esos pokemons-dijo Bowser. –Tengo que admitirlo para ser entrenador es genial-dijo Dark. -Gre..Gre… traducción: mi entrenador.. snif..-dijo Greninja.

-¿Todos los pokemons tienen entrenador?-Pregunto Robin. -Gre gre… traducción:Si yo soy del entrenador llamado "X", Charizard es de un entrenador llamado "Red"..- Respondió Greninja.

-Entonces, ¿los demás son "salvajes"?-Pregunto Lucina. –Hay suficientes preguntas por hoy-dijo Dark.

Mega-Rayquaza utilizo su Ascenso Draco en Kyogre y lo debilito, Mega-Latios utilizo su Meteoro Draco en Groudon y lo debilito.

Los 2 pokemons volvieron a la normalidad y sus prismas desaparecieron, Brendan saco 2 master balls y los metió. –Fiu.. ya se acabo por fin esto..-dijo Brendan y les dio las 2 master balls a Dark Pit e Ike.

-Bien es hora de irnos vamos Mega-Latios-dijo Brendan y Mega-Latios se lo llevo.

-¡Rayyquazaaa!-Gruño Rayquaza y fue de nuevo al lago. –Bien ahora queda claro que los pokemons pueden ser destructivos..-dijo Robin. –Los pokemons tienen un potencial destructivo si se utiliza para el bien puede servir, pero para el mal… puede destruir el mundo-dijo Lucina.

-Quiero un pokémon...-dijo Bowser, Ike solamente quedo babeando.

-¡Ustedes!-Grito Master Hand detrás de ellos y los 5 gritaron. -Van a capturar los restantes ¡AHORA!-Grito Master Hand y los 5 salieron corriendo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡apareció la regresión primigenia de los 2 pokemons legendarios! la mítica mega evolución de Rayquaza, ¡el entrenador BrendanOrlando campeón de Hoenn! y ¡Mega-Latios!**_

_**Ok suficiente Pokémon por hoy xDD bueno espero que les haya gustado no se olviden dejar review :D ¡Adiós! PD:Quizás el próximo capitulo tarde un poco más y no habrá mucho Pokémon como hoy xDD. PD2:Dije que iba a tomar un poco de descanso pero preferí aprovechar el ataque de inspiración que me había dado :3**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**¡Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo! tarde un poco mas pero espero les guste n_n **_

* * *

><p>-¡VUELVAN AQUÍ MALDITOS IDIOTAS!-Grito Master Hand y los 5 salieron corriendo de su oficina.<p>

-Jejeje.. ¡después de todo fue buena broma!-Grito Robin mientras seguía corriendo. –Exacto ahora.. ¡hay que correr si no queremos que la mano desquiciada nos destruya!-Respondió Ike mientras seguía corriendo.

-¡¿Quién dijo que molestar a una mano no podía ser tan divertido?!-Grito Lucina mientras seguía corriendo.

-Ugh.. ¡a mí me meten en esto!-Grito Dark mientras seguía corriendo. -¿Sabes? ¡deberías dejar tu amargura en otro lado!-Respondió Bowser.

-¡Por aquí!-Grito Robin y los 5 entraron al sótano. –Fiu… ¿la mano desquiciada no nos encontrara verdad?-Pregunto Ike. –Nope, si no revisa aquí todo estará bien.. o eso creo..-Respondió Bowser.

-¿Por lo menos alcanzaste a tomar la foto Dark?-Pregunto Lucina, Dark Pit saco la cámara y le enseño la foto.

-Eso está bien ahora solamente habrá que esperar-Robin fue interrumpido porque Master Hand entro y los agarro a todos.

-USTEDES… VAN ARREGLAR MI OFICINA Y LUEGO CUMPLIRAN CON SU CASTIGO.. que lo estoy pensando…-dijo Master Hand y los aventó a su oficina.

Master Hand chasqueo los dedos y apareció lo necesario para que pudieran arreglarlo. –Tch.. maldita mano-dijo en voz baja Dark mientras arreglaba el escritorio.

-Esto es una mierda no hay nada para entretenernos…-dijo en voz baja Ike. –Sigue el ritmo loco sigue el ritmo loco lalalalala-cantaba Bowser mientras arreglaba los papeles. Robin estaba tarareando algo y arreglaba otros papeles.

-¡SIGUE EL RITMO LOCO!-Grito Bowser. –¡CALLÁTE LAGARTO!-Grito Robin. –Ehh.. chicos no se peleen…-dijo Dark y se acerco a ellos pero lo único que recibió fue 2 puñetazos en la cara.

-¡MUERE MALDITO LAGARTO!-Grito Robin y saco su espada Levin, Bowser afilo sus garras.

-Llamen a Master Hand…-dijo en voz baja Ike, Lucina solamente se hizo una face palm. Si no era ella con Dark Pit, era Bowser con Ike o Robin.

Los 2 se lanzaron y empezaron a pelear como leones,gatos,etc. Ike solo suspiro, esperaba que Master Hand viniera y los detuviera.

* * *

><p>Después de unas horas los 5 estaban en la enfermería, Robin termino con vendas en la cabeza, en el brazo izquierdo y unas pocas curitas en la cara.<p>

Bowser termino con vendas en la cabeza, en su brazo derecho y su pie izquierdo, los 2 se gruñían esperando el momento perfecto para destruirse de nuevo. –Bien ustedes 5 ya tengo sus castigos-dijo Master Hand mientras entraba.

-¿Cúal es nuestro castigo meissy?-Pregunto Dark. –Mi nombre no es meissy y su castigo es aguantar 24 horas haciendo cosas-Respondió Master Hand.

-¿Cuáles cosas?-Pregunto Lucina. –Dark Pit tu deberás de ser alegre, optimista, no destruir a lo que te saque de tus casillas y pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Pit-Respondió Master Hand. –Bah eso será fáci…espera..ESPERA… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grito Dark y cayó al piso de rodillas mientras alzaba sus brazos.

-Ike-dijo Master Hand. –¿Mmm?- Respondió Ike. –tu deberás dejar de comer tu pollo frito y ser bueno con Marth-dijo Master Hand, en respuesta Ike cayó al piso y empezó a hacer un puchero.

-Bowser-dijo Master Hand. -¿Qué?-Respondió Bowser. –tu deberás dejar de comer cualquier pieza de pollo e intentar ser amigo de Mario, Luigi y Peach-dijo Master Hand. –¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grito Bowser y unos pájaros que estaban en el árbol más cercano salieron volando.

-Robin tu.. mmm… la verdad no has ganado ninguna enemistad con nadie al igual que Lucina así que son libres-dijo Master Hand.

-¡YES!-Gritaron los 2 en respuesta y salieron de la enfermería dejando a lo Master Hand solos.

-¿Qué no sabían inglés?-Pregunto Dark. –Creo que no lo saben, solamente dicen eso porque si-Respondió Ike.

Bowser estaba llorando en silencio para que nadie se diera cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>-Horas restantes: 23-<strong>

Dark Pit estaba volando esperando a Pit. –¡Hey Pittoo!-Grito Pit apareciendo en su lado izquierdo. –¡Hola Pit!-Respondió Dark intentando imitar una voz alegre y una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres jugar algo Pittoo?-Pregunto alegremente Pit. –N…-Dark iba a responder pero recordó lo que le había dicho Master Hand. –digo ¡Siii con gusto mi amigo!-Respondió "alegremente" Dark.

-Okey.. ¡te las quedas!-dijo Pit y salió volando de ahí. Dark Pit se quejaba en su mente de las tonterías que tenía que hacer por un estúpido reto de la mano.

-Grr.. Maldita mano cuando pueda te daré un flechazo por la fuerza..-dijo en voz baja Dark y fue volando en la dirección de Pit.

* * *

><p>Bowser estaba esperando a Mario, Luigi y Peach en la sala de la mansión. Cuando entraron los 3 por la puerta verificaron todo el lugar para asegurarse de que Bowser no los estuviera engañando.<p>

-Mmm.. al parecer no mintió..-dijo en voz baja Mario. –Tienes razón hermano pero.. ¿para qué nos habrá solicitado aquí?-Pregunto Luigi. –No tengo la menor idea pero de todas maneras si intenta raptarme de nuevo, sacaré el sartén-Respondió Peach enseñando su sartén.

-Es suficiente con verlo-dijo Mario. –No quiero ser el dañado de ese sartén-dijo Luigi. –¡Hey chicos!-Grito Bowser y los 3 fueron hacía donde estaba él.

-¿Qué querías de nosotros Bowser?-Pregunto Mario. –Solamente quería pasar el tiempo con ustedes ya saben.. somos de la misma franquicia y por eso.. ¡tenemos que convivir!-Respondió Bowser con alegría.

-¡Tiene razón! por cierto… ¡traje algo de pollo!-dijo Peach, lo que había dicho la princesa resonaba en la cabeza de Bowser.

-Ehhh… yo no quiero pollo..-dijo Bowser. –¿Oh? Entiendo entonces puede comer ese brócoli-Respondió Peach.

Bowser miro el brócoli y su cara se torno un poco verde del asco, él nunca en su vida había comido verduras.

-Ugh… odio mi vida…-dijo en voz baja Bowser.

* * *

><p>Ike estaba en el cuarto de entrenamiento levantando pesas. -1…2….3…4.. y… ¡5!-Grito Ike dejando las pesas abajo.<p>

Little Mac entro con una bolsa. –¡Hey Ike!-Grito Little Mac e Ike fue hacía donde estaba él. –¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Mac?-Pregunto Ike. –¡Te traje tu pollo favorito!-Respondió Little Mac y saco de la bolsa una alita de pollo, Ike estaba babeando pero recordó lo que había dicho Master Hand.

-Si gracias Mac.. me lo comeré después, adiós-dijo Ike y salió, Little Mac quedo pensando por un momento pero prefirió olvidarlo.

Ike tenía que convivir con Marth por culpa de ese tonto reto de Master Hand. Ike estaba en la biblioteca esperando a Marth cuando por fin llego se preparo para hablar.

-mmm.. pues hola Marth-dijo Ike. –Hola Ike, ¿Qué querías?-Pregunto Marth. –Solamente hablar como buenos amigos, ya que somos de la misma franquicia-Respondió Ike.

-Mmm.. bueno si tu quieres-dijo Marth. –Ugh ahora tendré que convivir con la princesita..-pensó Ike.

* * *

><p>Robin estaba en su cuarto leyendo libros gracias a Master Hand. –tarararara-tarareaba el estratega. estaba pensando lo que había sucedido hace 1 semana y preguntas rodeaban su cabeza. ¿No había muerto porque se había sacrificado? ¿Solamente lo sello durante un tiempo y ahora volvería para "destruir" todo?<p>

-Tch.. después de todo mi sacrificio no sirvió de nada..-pensaba Robin hasta que fue interrumpido por Lucina que había entrado corriendo.

-¡Robin Robin!-Grito Lucina y agarro a Robin de su camisa. –¡AHH! ¿¡QUE PASA!?-Pregunto Robin mientras intentaba liberarse.

-¡Invoque la furia del Rey Héroe!-Respondió Lucina mientras agitaba a Robin. –¡AHH SUELTAME!-Grito Robin y Lucina lo soltó.

-¿¡Que voy hacer que voy hacer!?-Grito Lucina mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. –Solamente hay que esperar que se tranquilice y-Robin fue interrumpido por que una Falchion había atravesado su puerta.

-¡OLVíDALO EL DIÁLOGO ES UNA MIERDA!-Grito Robin y saltó por la ventana de su cuarto, Lucina sin pensarlo 2 veces hizo lo mismo.

Los 2 cayeron en el patio trasero, Lucina cayó encima de Robin. –Auch.. no fue buena idea..-dijo Lucina mientras se sobaba su cabeza, Robin solamente se quejaba en voz baja.

-Ggg…-se quejaba Robin, Lucina se dio cuenta de esto y se quito. –Gracias..-dijo Robin y se levanto del piso.

-Bien ¿por qué enfureciste a Marth?-Pregunto Robin. –Es que.. mm…es vergonzoso.. acércate-Respondió Lucina y Robin hizo lo que le dijo. Robin se sonrojo por lo que había dicho Lucina y se hizo una face palm.

-… ¿Enserio Lucy?...-Pregunto Robin. –¡L-Lo siento! ¡No quería confundir p-pero.. al final paso e-esto!-Respondió Lucina agitando sus brazos.

-Bueno no importa.. ahora debemos soportar su ¿ira?-dijo Robin y entro a la mansión, Lucina hizo lo mismo pero todavía estaba avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>-Horas restantes: 1-<strong>

Ike, Bowser y Dark se habían reunido y estaban intentando pasar la última hora juntos. –¿Cuanta...cuantas h..horas f…faltan?-Pregunto Ike mientras intentaba hablar. –u…una….h…hora…-Respondió Dark arrastrándose en el piso, Bowser estaba en el piso alucinando que Dark Pit era un pollo asado con alas e Ike era un brócoli que tenía que destruir.

-Destruir..-dijo en voz baja Bowser y se levanto del piso yendo hacía Ike. –e..¿eh?... ¿B..Bowser?-Pregunto Ike confuso. –¡Destruiiiir!-Respondió Bowser y lanzo fuego a Ike, este lo esquivo fácil.

-¡Oye tranquilo!-Grito Ike mientras esquivaba sus ataques.

* * *

><p><strong>-tiempo restante: 30 minutos-<strong>

Dark Pit estaba huyendo de Bowser porque lo confundía con pollo asado con alas. –¡AYUUUDAAA!-Grito Dark pero nadie a estas horas estaría despierto para ayudarlo excepto Lucina o Robin.

-¡COOOOMEEERR!-Grito Bowser con un tenedor y cuchillo en las manos.

* * *

><p><strong>-Restante: 10 minutos-<strong>

Dark Pit entro al cuarto de Robin y vio que este estaba dormido en la silla de su escritorio con un libro abierto. –Uhh.. libro.. debería de verlo pero lo que me importa es mi vida así que..-dijo en voz baja Dark y se preparaba para dar un grito. –¡ROOOOBIIINN! ¡DESPIERTA CARAJO!-Grito Dark haciendo que Robin se cayera de la silla. –¿¡QUE DIABLOS QUIERES EN ESTAS HORAS DARK PIT!?-Pregunto Robin y se limpio la baba que tenía en la cara.

-Solamente quiero salvar mi vida así que-Dark fue interrumpido porque Bowser entro y vio a Robin como un pastel de chocolate con una parte blanca arriba.

-Pasteeel-dijo Bowser y se saboreaba a Robin, los 2 empujaron a Bowser hacía su cama para salir corriendo.

-¡CORREEE POR TU VIDAAA!-Grito Dark mientras seguía corriendo junto a Robin. Los 2 atravesaron la puerta del cuarto de Lucina, haciendo que despertara y los viera con cara de "¿WTF?". –Por Naga… ¿Qué diablos paso?-Pregunto Lucina viendo como Dark y Robin se quitaban los pedazos de madera.

-Bowser… querer… comernos...-Respondió entre jadeos Dark, Robin solo asintió con la cabeza. –Pff… por favor, de Dark si le creo pero.. ¿Robin? Eso no tiene sentido-dijo Lucina pero se arrepintió de sus palabras ya que vio a Bowser babeando.

Bowser pensaba que Lucina era una zanahoria y entonces fue hacía ella. Lucina lo esquivo dejando a Bowser pegado a la pared.

-¡CORRE!-Grito Robin y salió corriendo junto a los 2.

* * *

><p><strong>-tiempo restante: 1 minuto-<strong>

Los 3 llegaron al lugar donde estaba tirado Ike con humo en su trasero. –Mierda…-dijo en voz baja Dark. –Porque… ¿nos confunde?...-Pregunto entre jadeos Lucina. –¿Recuerdas el reto de meissy?... Bowser… no debía comer… pollo y.. ahora esta alucinando…-Respondió Robin. Los 3 vieron como Bowser iba hacía ellos.

-Oh mierda… solamente hay que aguantar un…-dijo Dark y miró un reloj cercano. -¡1 minuto!-Grito Dark y salió corriendo dejando a Lucina y Robin solos.

-¡HEY! ¡NO NOS DEJES AQUÍ ÁNGEL EMO DE MIERDA!-Gritaron los 2 y salieron corriendo detrás de Dark Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tiempo restante:20 segundos-<strong>

Los 3 llegaron a la cocina buscando pollo que Ike había dejado. –No es pollo, no, ¡Esto si es pollo!-Grito Dark sacando el pollo.

-Solamente falta unos 3 segundos…..-dijo Robin mientras veía que Bowser se acercaba lentamente para comerlos.

-¡1 segundo.. y ya!-Grito Lucina y Dark le lanzó una pieza de pollo a Bowser en la boca haciendo que este retrocediera y empezará a comer su pollo.

-¿Lo.. logramos? ¡Lo.. logramos!-Grito Dark abrazando a Lucina y Robin, los 2 se sonrojaron un poco.

Ike entro todavía con un poco de humo en su trasero y vio el abrazo entre amigos así que se unió. Los 3 después de unos segundos cayeron al piso dormidos.

Greninja entro por la puerta y los vio. -¿Gre? Traducción:¿Que diablos paso?-dijo en voz baja Greninja.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra: Cuando tienes mente mal pensada mejor no preguntes cosas con doble sentido. <strong>

Lucina estaba viendo la tabla de batallas que habían sucedido en esta se dio cuenta que Marth estaba en el rango A.

-Mmm.. ¿como el está en un rango tan alto?-Se pregunto así misma Lucina iba a buscarlo pero por suerte paso por ahí.

-Hola Lucina-Saludo Marth. –H-hola Re.. digo Marth Por cierto quería preguntarle algo-Respondió Lucina.

-Adelante-dijo Marth. –¿Como usted está en un rango tan alto?-Pregunto Lucina. –Fácil mi "espada" tiene una punta-Respondió Marth.

-¿Qué?-Lucina se sonrojo un poco ya que en su mente tenía cosas mal pensadas.–gñgñ-gruñía Lucina y se sonrojo completamente de la cara.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lo se este capitulo estuvo largo, de hecho tenía mas ideas pero esto quedaría más largo de lo normal O_O. También sabía que este cap. no necesitaba extra xDD bueno espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden dejar review ¡adiós! :D<em>**

**_PD1:¿Que habrá confundido Lucina? xD_**

**_PD2:El extra lo saque de una imagen de Tumblr es graciosa xDD quizás les deje el link en el próximo episodio. _**

**_PD3: ¿Alguien vio el Nintendo Direct de ayer? yo me emocione bastante con el .. ¡nuevo Fire Emblem y la 4 oleada de Amiibos! aunque espero que nadie termine como "Morth"._**

**_PD4:Nunca dejen que Bowser alucine cosas raras xDD. _**

**_PD5:Pobre Ike su trasero termino quemado u_u _**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo recién sacado de...word (?) xD bueno espero que les guste PD:Este capitulo tendrá un poco de drama y recuerdos._**

* * *

><p>-BWJAJAJAJA AUNQUE HAYAS INTENTANDO MATARME TUS INTENTOS FUERON INUTILES.. COMO TU VIDA ENGENDRA DE NAGA…-dijo Grima y se empezó a reír como un psicópata. –No… no dioses no…. Todos.. están muertos… si tan solo..si tan solo…-dijo en voz baja Lucina.<p>

-AHORA ES TU TURNO DE MORIR… ¡MUERE!-Grito Grima y alzo su brazo para formar una esfera gigante de oscuridad. –¡NO!-Grito Lucina.

¡NOOO!-Grito Lucina, Robin que estaba a su lado se cayó encima de Ike. –¡AHHH! ¡MIERDA ROBIN! ¿¡QUE DIABLOS QUIERES HACER!? ¿¡YAOI!?-Grito Ike y lo lanzo al piso. –¡YO NO QUIERO HACER YAOI CONTIGO IKE!-Grito Robin en respuesta y agarro una almohada.

-¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!-Grito Robin e Ike agarro una almohada y empezaron a pelear. Dark Pit que estaba tranquilamente dormido le pegaron sin querer con una almohada. –OIGAN SERES HUMANOS.. ¿¡QUE DIABLOS QUIEREN!?-Grito Dark. –¡IS IS SPARTAA!-Grito Ike en respuesta e iba atacar a Robin pero este lo esquivo y noqueo a Dark Pit.

Bowser que estaba alado de Dark Pit dijo –¡COMBO COMBO! ¡C-C-COMBO BREAKER!-. Lucina olvido de inmediato su pesadilla por el lado infantil de Robin e Ike. Ellos 2 eran leyendas en su mundo pero en los libros nunca habían dicho de su lado infantil fuera de combate.

* * *

><p>Los 2 estuvieron así hasta las 3:00 de la mañana. –Mi almohada..-dijo un poco triste Robin. –Mi almohada super duper especial..-dijo triste Ike.<p>

A Bowser le había dado hasta tiempo de ir por pollo para observar cómo se "mataban". –¿Ya terminaron?-Pregunto Bowser mientras comía una ala de pollo. –¿Hay algún problema lagarto chino?-Preguntaron Ike y Robin con fuego en sus ojos, Bowser empezó a sudar de miedo y respondió –N-no… ja..ja…ja..-. Los 2 dejaron de mirarlo y dieron un suspiro. –De todas maneras.. ¿Qué paso Lucina? ¿Por qué gritaste?-Pregunto Robin. -… es algo.. privado que quiero hablar contigo-Respondió Lucina, Robin sabía a qué se refería.

-Chicos.. ¿pueden salir un momento?-pregunto Robin. –Claro-Respondió Ike, levanto a Dark Pit y salió, Bowser salió después de Ike.

Los 2 quedaron en un silencio incomodo hasta que Robin decidió romperlo. -… entonces… ¿de qué quieres hablar?... –Pregunto Robin.

-.. ¿Recuerdas que desde que llegamos a la mansión deje de tener pesadillas de mi pasado?-Respondió Lucina. -…Si, ¿pero que hay con eso?-Pregunto de nuevo Robin. –Que de nuevo estoy teniendo pesadillas con Grima..-Respondió Lucina.

-¿Enserio? Ese dragoncito oscurito esta revolcándose en el infierno literalmente, así que no puede volver-dijo Robin. –Tienes razón.. cuando te sacrificaste acabaste con él para siempre.. pero recuerda que por alguna razón mis sueños se hacen realidad y no quiero que ese monstruo de mierda vuelva a la vida..-dijo Lucina.

-¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA!? ¿¡POR QUÉ ESTOY AMARRADO Y HAY FUEGO DEBAJO DE MI!?-Grito desde afuera Dark, Lucina y Robin salieron rápido para ver lo que pasaba.

Dark Pit estaba amarrado a un palo mientras que había fuego debajo de él e Ike y Bowser estaban con unas lanzas de madera girando alrededor de él.

-Uka maka uka maka queremos que el pollo se rostice rápido uka maka uka maka- decía Ike y alzo la lanza, Bowser hizo lo mismo que él.

-…¿Qué diablos está pasando?...-Pregunto Robin. –Ritual para comer ¿por qué preguntas?-Respondió rápidamente Ike.

¿¡No se dan cuenta de que es Dark Pit!?-Grito Lucina, Ike y Bowser solamente en respuesta hicieron un "Meh" y siguieron con su ritual.

Menudos idiotas..-dijo en voz baja Robin y Lucina solo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Era de mañana los 5 estaban en el cuarto de Ike, por suerte nadie encontró sus mangas de HentaiYaoi/Yuri.

Dark Pit estaba con ligeras quemaduras en sus alas, pies y brazos. Bowser e Ike se quedaron con las lanzas de maderas, Lucina por alguna razón quedo abrazando a Robin.

Zzzz…-Roncaba Ike, Dark Pit se puso una almohada en la cara para no oír sus ronquidos. –ZZZzz…-Roncaba Bowser, Dark Pit se quito la almohada de la cara y se la puso a Bowser.

Los 5 seguían durmiendo hasta que llego un Pit con pijama con conejos de color rosa. –¡AYUDAAA!-Gritaba Pit y los 5 despertaron.

¿¡QUE MIERDA QUIERES AHORA PIT!?-Grito Dark. –¡PITTOO! ¡LA IRA DE PALUTENA SE HIZO REALIDAD!-Respondió Pit y se lanzó hacía el.

Dark Pit dio un suspiro y tiro al piso a Pit. -¿Qué hiciste para provocar su ira?-Pregunto curiosa Lucina.

-Esto fue lo que paso-Respondió Pit con miedo.

_-Flash Back-_

_Pit y Palutena estaban discutiendo cosas tranquilamente pero se salió de control. –¿¡Ah sí!? ¿¡Me desafías Pit!?-Grito Palutena. –¡Si lo hago vieja argüendera!-Grito en respuesta Pit pero se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. _

_-Ooohhh.. Pit te doy 1 minuto para que salgas corriendo de aquí-dijo Palutena con una sonrisa maliciosa, Pit sabía lo que iba a pasar, así que salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo._

_-Fin del flash back- _

Dark Pit estaba muriéndose de risa, Robin estaba intentando contener la risa, Ike estaba en la misma situación que Dark Pit, Bowser estaba igual y Lucina estaba igual que Robin.

-¡Por favor ayúdenme! ¡No quiero morir en las manos de Lady Palutena!-Rogaba Pit. –ay ay… pobre de ti Pitorro, te puedes esconder en el infierno digo digo en el armario-Respondió Dark.

-Es mi imaginación pero.. ¿Dark Pit dice mucho "infierno"?-susurro Robin. –No es tu imaginación, lo hace-susurro Ike.

-¡Pittoo por favor ayúdame haré lo que quieras!-Grito Pit, Dark Pit puso una mano en su barbilla. –Mm… ¿lo que quiera eh?... mm…-dijo pensativo Dark.

Dark Pit imaginaba un mundo sin Pit sería alegre y triste al mismo tiempo. –mm... ya lo tengo-dijo Dark.

-¿¡Entonces me ayudaras!?-Pregunto alegremente Pit. –Si te ayudaremos todos ¿no es así idiotas?-Respondió Dark y los 4 que estaban en sus pensamientos asintieron con la cabeza e ignoraron el comentario.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Pit. –Bien entonces escóndete en el cuarto de Bowser ahí nunca te encontrará-Respondió Dark.

Pit salió de la habitación y fue hacía el cuarto de Bowser, los 5 salieron también para vigilar el cuarto.

-Cuando se lo propone es amable, ¿no creen?-dijo en voz baja Robin, Bowser,Lucina e Ike asintieron con la cabeza. –¡ESCUCHE ESO!-Grito Dark y le lanzó un libro de la nada en la cara a Robin.

Robin cayó al piso con la nariz rota, los 3 quedaron con una gota en su cara y Dark estaba rojo de la cara por la furia.

* * *

><p>Los 5 llegaron al cuarto de Bowser y quedaron vigilando que Palutena no entrara y destruyera a Pit.<p>

Bowser e Ike estaban peleando por un pollo, Robin estaba leyendo un libro de estrategias, Lucina observaba a Robin y Dark Pit por alguna razón estaba jugando con un tomo de fuego de Robin.

-¡ES MIO!-Grito Ike mientras jalaba la pierna del pollo. –¡NO! ¡ES MIO!-Grito Bowser y jalo la otra pierna del pollo. Los 2 jalaron demasiado fuerte el pollo haciendo que este quedará dividido a la mitad. –¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA MALDITO MERCENARIO!-Grito Bowser y arranco la pierna de pollo. –¡IS IS SPARTAAAA!-Grito Ike y arranco la pierna de pollo también. Los 2 empezaron a pelear fingiendo que las piernas eran espadas.

Robin estaba tarareando y volteo otra página del libro "entonces el Rey Héroe con su espada disipó la oscuridad con la luz divina y…"Robin estaba leyendo hasta que vio que la siguiente parte estaba rayada diciendo "¡NEEERDDD!". Robin cerro el libro con furia y apunto con el dedo hacía Dark Pit. –¡TU RAYASTE MI LIBRO!-Grito Robin sin dejar de apuntar con el dedo a Dark Pit. –¿Y que si lo hice? ¿Qué vas hacerme? ¿Romperme los brazos?-Pregunto Dark. –No, pero si algo que te va a gustar..-Respondió Robin y susurro unas palabras raras. El libro que traía Dark Pit empezó a brillar y luego todo el cuerpo de él empezó arder en llamas azules.

-¡AHHHHH!-Grito Dark y empezó a correr en círculos. –Disfrútalo Pittoo- dijo Robin y hizo un guiño.

-¡Robin! ¡Eso es cruel! ¡Apaga el fuego!-Grito Lucina. –¿Y si no quiero?-Respondió Robin, Lucina le dio una mirada asesina en respuesta. Robin trago saliva y susurro de nuevo otras palabras que hicieron que el cuerpo de Dark Pit no estuviera más en llamas.

Dark Pit no se dio cuenta de eso y se estrello en la pared quedando inconsciente. –Por lo menos quedo pegado en la pared como un pollo-dijo Robin, Lucina solo se hizo una face palm por el comentario.

Palutena estaba apareció de la nada y los 4 la vieron sorprendidos. –¿¡Cuando llegaste!?-Pregunto Ike con la pierna de pollo en manos. –Hace unos minutos-Respondió Palutena con una sonrisa en su cara. –Solamente quiero hablar con Pit ¿me dejan pasar?-Pregunto tranquilamente Palutena.

-¡Ni lo pienses lo vas a destruir! ¡Custodios al ataque!-Grito Robin y los 4 se lanzaron a Palutena con sus armas.

Palutena dio un suspiro y saco su báculo.

* * *

><p>Después de unas horas los 5 estaban en la enfermería. Ike con ambos brazos fracturados, el pie izquierdo fracturado y el ojo izquierdo morado. Robin con el brazo derecho fracturado, quemaduras graves en su pie izquierdo, una venda en su cabeza y el ojo derecho morado. Dark Pit estaba completamente vendado de su cuerpo por las quemaduras. Lucina había terminado con una venda en su cabeza y su pie izquierdo fracturado. Bowser fue el peor, había terminado con los brazos y pies rotos.<p>

-Ugh.. después de todo terminamos mal-dijo Ike mientras intentaba mover su brazo. –Por lo menos a ti no te quemaron tu pie…-Respondió Robin mirando la venda que tenía en su pie. –¡Oh vamos! ¡Ustedes no terminaron con 4 cosas importantes rotas!-Grito en respuesta Bowser mientras agitaba sus brazos y pies.

-Creo que Palutena tuvo compasión de mi..-dijo Lucina mientras miraba a los otros. Desde la puerta entro una camilla con un Pit con quemaduras graves en las alas, el brazo derecho fracturado, sus pies fracturados, sus 2 ojos morados y una venda en la cabeza.

Los 4 quedaron impactados. –Bueno.. por lo menos no sufrimos tanto.. ¿no creen?-dijo nervioso Ike, los 3 asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra: Es mejor no saber cosas. <strong>

Robin estaba en un combate con Shulk pero su tomo Arcfire se gasto. –demonios mi tomo de arcfire se ha gastado bueno solamente queda la opción de lanzar..-dijo Robin. –¡Hey Shulk! ¡piensa rápido!-Grito Robin. –Qué dia-Shulk fue interrumpido por que el tomo lo golpeo en la cara.

-¡Oye Robin! ¡No avientes tus cosas!-Grito Shulk el libro cayó en sus manos y lo empezó a leer. –A…¿¡la gente!?-Grito Shulk mientras se sonrojaba y salió volando del escenario. Robin solo hizo un "meh".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien hasta aquí llego este capitulo el siguiente sera el penultimo(si el penultimo). de hecho les agradezco a toooodoos los que me han apoyado con este fic en la escritura y todo eso.. de verdad se agradece ;w; <strong>_

_**PD1: Si no saben quien es Grima se los diré: es un dragón que se auto-proclama aniquilador de los humanos que utiliza el cuerpo de Robin para asesinar a Chrom y a todos menos sus descendientes en el futuro. El principio es de una escena del juego donde Grima dice blablabla solamente saque lo último y le agregue un poco. **_

_**PD2:El extra esta inspirado en una imagen que vi y se me hizo graciosa xD. **_

_**PD3:**_**_ MorgandoEmblem/photos/pcb.767412623347375/767409343347703/?type=1&theater _**

**_(Aquí esta el link de la imagen del extra de hoy el pasado no lo encontré pero lo pueden buscar en tumblr poniendo el nombre de usuario:erikiri). Bueno eso es todo por hoy.. ¡nos leemos luego! :D_**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo hecho el Martes en la noche xDD bueno espero les guste.**_

* * *

><p>Los 5 estaban jugando con sus amiibos que habían comprado recientemente cada uno lo llamo a su manera:<p>

Bowser-Bowsy, Ike-Sexy mercenary, Robin-Tactician, Lucina-Lucy, Dark Pit-Pittoo. –Bien los voy a destruir a todos con mi amiibo llamado ¡sexy mercenary!-Grito Ike. –¿¡Ah shi!? ¿¡Ah shi!? ¡Yo te destruiré con Bowsy!-Grito en respuesta Bowser señalando a su amiibo.

-Chicos no hay por qué pele-Robin fue interrumpido por que Dark Pit dijo –¡PROTESTO!- -¡Si se creen tan guays yo les demostraré que Pittoo es mejor que todos!-Grito Dark.

-¿Por qué razón vamos a pelear? ¿va a ver una recompensa?-Pregunto Lucina. –¡SI! ¡EL QUE GANE HARÁ ESCLAVO POR 1 SEMANA A LOS 4 QUE PERDIERON!-Respondió Ike. –¡MIERDA NO!-Grito Robin.

-¡Empezamos desde hoy! ¡entrenen sus putos amiibos y nos vemos este Viernes!-Grito Ike y salió de la habitación con su amiibo, Bowser hizo lo mismo y Dark Pit también. Robin dio un suspiro grande por la tontería que tenía que hacer.

-Bien.. creo que no hay opción..-dijo Robin y salió dejando a Lucina sola que después hizo lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Ike estaba en el gimnasio levantando pesas y su "sexy mercenary" supuestamente también lo hacía. –¡Sigue así sexy mercenary!-Grito Ike, Little Mac había llegado y quedo con cara de "¿WTF?". –Ehh.. ¿Ike? ¿Sabes que ese amiibo no tiene vida verdad?-Pregunto confuso Little Mac, Ike dejo las pesas a un lado y respondió –¡Shh! ¡El también tiene sentimientos!-. –Uhh ¿okey?-dijo Little Mac.<p>

* * *

><p>Bowser estaba en la cocina comiendo pollo con su "Bowsy". –Y como te dije Bowsy las chicas en especial Lucina son bipolares-dijo Bowser mientras comía pollo. "Bowsy" asintió con la "cabeza".<p>

-Oh bueno ¿¡quien dice secuestrar a Peach!? ¡yo digo que sí!-Grito Bowser y agarro a su "Bowsy" para "secuestrar a Peach".

En el jardín de la mansión Peach estaba regando las plantas hasta que llego Bowser con su secuaz "Bowsy".

-¡Peach! ¡vienes conmigo AHORA!-Grito Bowser, Peach no le importo y siguió regando las plantas.

-¡HEY! ¡NO ME IGNORES!-Grito Bowser, Peach dio un suspiro y volteo para verlo. –Bowser.. ¿crees que me puedes atrapar con esa cosa tan infantil?-Pregunto Peach. –¡Si! ¡Es mi nuevo secuaz! ¡Bowsy!-Respondió Bowser, Peach dio otro suspiro y saco un silbato que luego lo soplo haciendo que apareciera Mario.

-¿Qué pasa Peach?-Pregunto Mario, Peach en respuesta señalo a Bowser y este lo empezó a golpear.

* * *

><p>Robin estaba en la biblioteca con su tomo de Thunder junto su amiibo "Tactician". –Y entonces para ser un Arc-Thunder tienes que cargar el tomo así-dijo Robin y empezó a cargar su tomo. –¡ARC-THUNDER!-Grito Robin y lanzó el Arc-Thunder hacía donde estaba Reflet leyendo tranquilamente.<p>

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!?-Grito desde el otro lado Reflet, Robin agarro su amiibo y salió corriendo. Reflet saco su tomo de Arc-Fire modificado y apunto hacía la dirección correcta para quemarle el trasero a Robin.

-¡ARC-FIRE!-Grito Reflet y desde la otra parte se oyó un grito de dolor de Robin.

* * *

><p>Lucina estaba en la sala de entrenamiento con su amiibo "Lucy". –Entonces ¡tienes que girar la espada así!-dijo Lucina y hizo el movimiento, por ahí estaba pasando Marth. –¡Hey Lucina!-Saludo Marth, Lucina se sorprendió y grito un poco.<p>

-H-Hola M-Marth..-Respondió Lucina. -¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunto Marth. –Entrenando.. si ¡entrenando! Ja..ja..-Respondió nerviosamente Lucina.

-Bueno entonces observaré como entrenas-dijo Marth. –Estúpido Rey Héroe de mierda..-pensaba Lucina.

* * *

><p>Dark Pit estaba en el patio trasero con su amiibo "Pittoo" y apuntaba con el arco al cielo. –Bien entonces levantas el arco así y.. ¡luego sueltas la flecha para darle a PIT!-Grito Dark y la flecha salió volando en dirección al cielo, después de unos segundos Pit cayó al suelo enterrando su cabeza en la tierra.<p>

-¿Ahora entiendes Pittoo?-Pregunto Dark y movió su amiibo para que supuestamente "asintiera con la cabeza".

Pit saco su cabeza de la tierra y vio a Dark Pit jugando con su amiibo. –Y uno dice que el infantil soy yo..-dijo Pit. –Mejor vete con mama Palutena antes de que te castigue Pitorro-Respondió Dark.

* * *

><p>Era por fin Viernes en la noche, los 5 no habían hecho ni un poco de contacto visual los demás días, habían entrenado como nunca sus amiibos.<p>

-Bien ahora pongan sus tontos amiibos y que empiece la verdadera matanza-dijo Ike y los 4 hicieron lo que había dicho.

Reflet estaba haciendo experimentos pero uno se le cayó sin querer cerca del cuarto donde estaban los 5.

* * *

><p>En la mañana los 5 se habían dormido dejando la WiiU de Bowser prendida. –Ugh…¿Quién rayos gano?..-dijo Ike mientras se limpiaba la baba que tenía e intentaba levantar a los otros. –¿Gano mi 2 yo?..-Pregunto Robin y se limpio la baba que tenía. –No tengo la menor idea.. la WiiU de Bowser se descargo-Respondió Ike.<p>

-¿Pero los amiibos están verdad?..-Pregunto Lucina mientras intentaba arreglarse su pelo. –Claro que están ahí que nos los-Respondió Bowser hasta que vio el lugar donde habían dejado sus amiibos, habían desaparecido.

-¡MIERDA LAGARTO NO ESTÁN LOS AMIIBOS!-Grito Dark. –¡MIERDA HAY QUE ENCONTRAR A LOS LADRONES!-Grito Ike y salió corriendo de la habitación los 4 no dudaron y también lo hicieron.

* * *

><p>Los 5 se encontraban corriendo hasta que alguien grito. –¡HEY USTEDES 5!-Grito Marth, los 5 fueron hacía donde estaba Marth: tenía cortes de espadas por todos lados y su pelo estaba medio quemado.<p>

Dark Pit estaba muriendo de risa los 4 quedaron impactados por lo que estaban viendo. –¿Qué.. paso Marth?-Pregunto Robin. –¡Oh si ahora me lo pregunta el que me quemo el cabello junto Bowser!-Respondió enojado Marth. –¿Nosotros?-Preguntaron los 2 al mismo tiempo. –¡SI USTEDES 2! ¡Y NO ME OLVIDO DE USTEDES 3 TAMBIÉN!-Grito Marth señalando a Lucina, Ike y Dark Pit.

-¿¡Nosotros que!?-Gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo. –¡SI! ¡USTEDES APARECIERON DE LA NADA Y ME ATACARON!-Grito en respuesta Marth.

-Wow, wow espera nosotros estábamos dormidos en la mañana y desaparecieron nuestros amiibos.. entonces..mm…si mis pensamientos están en lo correcto los amiibos cobraron vida-dijo Robin. –¡Y LO DICES CON TANTA TRANQUILIDAD IDIOTA!-Grito Dark y le pego con el puño en la cara a Robin.

-¿Eh? ¿Amiibos?-Pregunto confundido Marth. –Es una laaaarga historia..-Respondió Bowser.

* * *

><p>Los 5 después de haberle contado lo que había pasado dejaron a Marth y buscaron a los amiibos, en su camino los otros Smashers los habían confundido también. Salieron al jardín y los encontraron: Bowser tenía su caparazón como un tono gris o plateado, su piel era del mismo color y su melena era de un color naranja oscuro, Ike tenía toda su vestimenta de color blanco, Robin tenía el cabello de color negro, su abrigo era de color blanco con rojo lo demás seguía normal, Lucina tenía su cabello de color rojo carmesí su capa seguía del mismo color, sus botas eran de color gris junto su ropa. Dark Pit tenía su vestimenta de color blanco con rojo, su cabello seguía del mismo color.<p>

-Vaya vaya al parecer nos encontraron-dijo con una voz sarcástica Pittoo. –Tch.. al parecer jugar a las escondidas con ustedes fue aburrido-dijo Tactician. –Tuche ¿por qué razón no acabamos con ellos?-Pregunto Lucy. –Oh vamos estamos dejando lo mejor a lo último-Respondió Mercenary. –¡Yo quiero acabar con mi mismo!-Grito de alegría Bowsy.

Los 5 quedaron impactados eran su reflejo en total estado. –Ustedes.. ¿¡Por qué rayos han estado atacando a todos de la mansión!?-Pregunto Ike. –Fue divertido ver la reacción de esa nena llamada Martha-Respondió Mercenary. –¿Qué quieren de nosotros?-Pregunto Robin. –Remplazarlos ¿no es tan obvio? Ja.. y se supone que tu habías engañado a la muerte-Respondió Tactician, Robin apretó sus puños de ira.

-¡Oye! ¡puedes meterte conmigo pero no con mis amigos idiota!-Grito Dark y saco su arco que inmediatamente lanzo una flecha que fue detenida por Pittoo. -¿Sabes? es mejor que guardes esas flechitas que no hacen nada-dijo Pittoo. –Grr..-gruño Dark. -..¿A sí que.. tu eres mi lado contrario?..-Pregunto Lucina. –Si soy tu lado contrario, tonta-Respondió rápidamente Lucy.

Bowser y Bowsy veían como ellos se miraban a muerte pero ellos se llevaban tan bien. Los 2 sacaron de la nada unas cartas y empezaron a jugar. –¿Tienes 5?-Pregunto Bowsy. –No, lo siento-Respondió Bowser.

Los amiibos como los originales sacaron sus armas y empezaron a pelear a muerte, Bowser y Bowsy los ignoraban.

* * *

><p>Después de unas horas los 8 menos Bowser y Bowsy quedaron en la enfermería con yesos y vendas.<p>

-Ugh.. después de todo…si son nuestros creadores..gg…-Se quejaba Mercenary. –Ja.. mi Gran Aether te dejo heridas pero.. a mí también..gg..-dijo Ike. –Pues.. creo que te he subestimado…-dijo Tactician y Robin volteó su cabeza para verlo. –Pues la verdad… creo que mi ira acumulada hace 1 semana ha salido..-dijo Robin.

-Tengo que admitir que tengo demasiada fuerza… creo que con eso ya sé porque siempre en los entrenamientos Robin termina con algo roto..-dijo Lucina. –Créeme esa fuerza que tenemos es genial-dijo Lucy y las 2 chocaron la palma de su mano tan fuerte que se retorcieron del dolor.

-…Al final de todo nuestra personalidad no cambio nada-dijo Dark. -..Te doy la razón pensé que tú eras más.. ¿alegre? No sé en qué diablos pensaba-dijo Pittoo.

Reflet entro y miro un poco sorprendida a los 10. Reflet suspiro y por fin hablo –Sabía que algo estaba mal.. pero bueno por lo menos están reunidos así que puedo transformarlos de nuevo en amiibos-. –¡Espera! Antes de que los vuelvas amiibos nos queremos despedir..-dijo Ike. –Bien entonces despídanse y rápido por favor-Respondió Reflet.

Los 10 se despidieron y Reflet susurro unas palabras. Los 5 clones volvieron a ser unos amiibos. –Por lo menos ya acabo esto.. aunque ya van 2 veces en 1 semana que estamos en la enfermería-dijo Robin y los 4 asintieron. –Ah por cierto Robin.. ¡ARC-FIRE!-Grito Reflet y Robin empezó arder en llamas.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra: Todo cambia con el tiempo. <strong>

Todos en la mansión se preguntaban por qué la personalidad fría y amigable de Lucina había desaparecido nadie tenía respuesta hasta que Reflet decidió preguntarle.

Lucina estaba en la sala de entrenamiento destruyendo sin piedad a un saco. –Umm.. espero no interrumpir pero.. ¿Podríamos hablar Lucina?-Pregunto Reflet, Lucina dejo de atacar al saco y volteo para ver a Reflet. –Claro-Respondió Lucina.

-Umm.. ¿por qué razón tu actitud fría y amigable ha desaparecido? Literalmente-Pregunto Reflet. –Eso fue cuando llegue a esta mansión, cuando.. me empezaron a decir clon y todas esas cosas.. pero estar junto a los otros .. me quitaron esa actitud, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-Respondió Lucina, Reflet en respuesta dio una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien hasta aquí llego este capitulo espero les haya gustado :3<strong>_

_**PD1: ¿Creen que el cambio que hizo Lucina fue el correcto?**_

_**PD2:Pobre Pit xDD **_

_**PD3:¡Llegamos a las 1,007 visitas! :D (quizás más después de este episodio xD)**_

_**PD4: Ike supera los limites de los tontos sin duda alguna.**_

_**PD5:Los skins de los amiibos son: **_

_**Robin=4 skin masculino **_

_**Lucina= 3 skin **_

_**Ike= 8 skin **_

_**Bowser= 5 skin**_

_**Dark Pit=7 skin se los dejo porque no se si quedo bien la descripción :$ así pueden verlos por si mismos bueno.. ¡nos vemos en el capitulo final! ¡hasta luego!**_


	16. Chapter 15 -Final-

_**Y aquí esta el último capitulo quedo demasiado largo ya que me dieron ataques de inspiración demasiado fuerte xD espero les guste.**_

* * *

><p>Era de mañana los 5 estaban en el jardín haciendo cosas diferentes Bowser estaba acosando a Peach, Ike estaba ofendiendo a Marth, Lucina perseguía a Dark Pit con la Falchion en mano y Robin estaba debajo de un árbol leyendo.<p>

Robin tarareaba mientras leía tranquilamente hasta que Dark Pit se subió al árbol donde estaba él, Lucina se detuvo y empezó a utilizar la Falchion como una hacha.

Robin cerro el libro y vio lo que estaba haciendo Lucina. –¿Mmm? ¿Qué haces Lucina?-Pregunto Robin. –¡CORTAR ESTE MALDITO ÁRBOL PARA MATAR AL MALDITO DE DARK PIT!-Grito en respuesta Lucina mientras seguía cortando.

-Wow wow.. espera… ¿¡Vas a cortar el maldito árbol!? ¿¡Sin importar que este aquí!?-Grito Robin. –¡SI! ¡QUIERO MATAR A ESE HIJO DE PUTA!-Grito en respuesta Lucina, Robin sabía que la furia de la princesa era peligrosa así que agarro su libro y se alejo de ahí.

Robin vio como el árbol cayó mientras un Dark Pit gritaba como chica y Lucina intentaba huir para que el árbol no la aplastara.

* * *

><p>-¡Solamente ven conmigo Peach!-Rogaba Bowser. –Ya te dije que no y si sigues acosando voy a utilizar el sartén o llamar a Mario-Respondió Peach.<p>

-¡Solamente es un momento!-dijo Bowser, Peach saco el sartén y le pego en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Princesita princesita!-dijo Ike mientras cambiaba de un lugar a otro señalando a Marth. –Ike.. cállate o si no sufrirás..-dijo Marth.

-¡Princeeeesiiiiitaaa!-Grito Ike. –¡SUFICIENTE!-Grito Marth y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Ike.

* * *

><p>Robin, Dark Pit y Lucina tuvieron que arrastrar a Ike y Bowser adentro de la mansión. –¿¡Cuanto come este lagarto!?-Pregunto Dark. –¡No tengo ni la menor idea!-Respondió Robin mientras arrastraba a Bowser. –¡Por dios son 2! ¡Yo tengo que lidiar con este tonto!-dijo Lucina mientras señalaba a Ike.<p>

Los 3 dejaron a los otros 2 en la habitación de Dark Pit. –¿Enserio Dark? Tu habitación parece lugar para emos-dijo Lucina. –¡Oye! ¡A mí me gusta! ¡Si no te gusta es porque eres una maldita amargada de mierda!-Respondió Dark.

-¡SERAS!-Grito Lucina e iba a sacar la Falchion pero Robin le agarro el brazo. –Espera Lucina, piensa por un momento si lo haces seguramente un rabioso Pit aparecerá-dijo Robin. –¡Pero..!-dijo Lucina.

-Lucina..-dijo Robin, Lucina solamente maldijo en voz baja. –Te agradezco esa Robi-dijo Dark. –Solamente lo hice porque no quería ver sangre de ángel en el suelo, si no te hubiera dejado a tu suerte-Respondió Robin.

-Es mi imaginación o… ¿es que todos los personajes de Fire Emblem tienen una personalidad enojona, fría o super mega rara?-dijo en voz baja Dark. –Oí eso Dark Pit-Respondió Robin.

Bowser e Ike despertaron y vieron a un Dark siendo amenazado por la Espada Levin de Robin. –¡CAVASTE TU PROPIA TUMBA DARK PIT!-Dijo Robin y acerco su espada a la garganta de Dark Pit. –¡AHHH YA DIJE QUE SOLO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!-Respondió Dark Pit.

Ike saco Ragnell y saco volando la espada de Robin hacía la pared. –¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¿¡No pueden estar por lo menos una vez en paz!?-dijo Ike.

-¡NO! ¡Y MENOS CUANDO LE TOCO LOS PECHOS A LUCINA!-Grito en respuesta Robin y se sonrojo un poco, la cara de Lucina se puso completamente roja.

-¡Oigan debe de haber una solución!-Grito Bowser, de repente se oyeron gritos de auxilio, los 5 se impresionaron y salieron del cuarto.

Los 5 vieron a Master Core en su forma bestia atacando a Shulk. –¡AHHH! ¡AUXILIO!-Grito Shulk, Master Core hizo un movimiento que lo hizo un trofeo.

Los 5 se quedaron impactados ¿Como Master Core había salido del guante de Master Hand? -¿¡Cómo diablos salió de Master Hand!?-Pregunto Robin. –Ok de todas las cosas que tenían que pasar ¡esto sucede!-Grito Ike.

-Solamente hay una opción.. ¡CORRER!-Grito Dark y salieron corriendo, Master Core decidió seguir haciendo trofeo a los demás, tenía en mente dejar a los que huyeron al final.

Los 5 llegaron al bosque cercano de la mansión, vieron al cielo azul que se había convertido rojo.

-Agh.. ¿cómo salió Master Core?..-Pregunto entre jadeos Dark. –No tengo la menor idea pero parecía más fuerte que antes..-Respondió entre jadeos Ike.

-Ok.. antes que nada.. ¿Master Core quiere destruir a todos?... o.. ¿Destruir esta dimensión?..-dijo Robin.

-Creo que destruir la dimensión pero.. ¡AGGH!-Ike fue interrumpido porque un portal oscuro apareció debajo de sus pies y lo absorbió junto a Bowser y Dark Pit.

-¡Chicos! No pueden…¡AGGHH!-Lucina fue interrumpida y lo mismo le paso junto a Robin.

_ Las almas van vagando sin dirección_

_ En el bosque la lluvia pasa a través_

_ La pureza de una plegaria alcanzará_

_ Pero si el reflejo del agua ves_

_ No encontrarás más que una tristeza interminable.._

Lucina estaba en un bosque oscuro como el futuro del que había venido, algunos árboles estaban en llamas, el cielo oscuro mientras se veía el castillo de Ylisse en llamas y destruido.

-No.. no puede ser.. es... mi pasado..pero.. ¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí?..-dijo en voz baja Lucina, delante de ella apareció Grima sin su capucha, Lucina se dio cuenta que era muy diferente a Robin, en su cara tenía una cicatriz que pasaba su ojo izquierdo.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tú estás muerto! ¡Te vi desaparecer!-Grito Lucina. –Bwjajaja.. solamente fue un truco para engañarte a ti y a ese tonto que no acepto ser un dios..-Respondió Grima y se empezó a reír como loco.

-Ahora dejando al lado los jueguitos… DAME EL EMBLEMA ENGENDRA DE NAGA, SI COOPERAS NO TE HARÉ DAÑO..-dijo Grima. –¡Nunca te lo daré!-Respondió Lucina.

_ Incluso si el viento en su crueldad lo manda todo a volar…_

_ Como si quisiera ocultar lo que siente en su corazón.._

_ Una vez que ya no esté esa fuerte oscuridad… Mariposas de ámbar_

_ De guía nos harán.. Reuniendo recuerdos de tiempo atrás.._

Robin se levanto del piso y miro a su alrededor, de inmediato reconoció el lugar. –Espera.. esto no puede ser cierto.. este lugar se destruyo cuando acabamos con nosotros mismos.. ¿porque razón estoy aquí?..-dijo en voz baja Robin.

De repente Robin oyó unos pasos así que se escondió detrás de un pilar. Robin se fijo para ver quién era, eran sus 2 mejores amigos: Lucina y Chrom. –¡Hey!-Grito Robin, los 2 voltearon para verlo tenían los ojos rojos. –No son ellos..-dijo Robin y saco su espada Levin, los 2 sacaron sus Falchions respectivas.

_ Oh, seres que viven dentro de un triste destino_

_ Oh, seres que luchan contra la cuenta de la destrucción_

_ Hablan como si pudieran su triste situación cambiar…_

_ Siguen buscando la paz mirando hacia el cielo.._

Ike, Bowser y Dark Pit se levantaron y vieron que estaban en una pradera con unas cuantas flores y animales.

-¿¡Ok como rayos acabamos aquí!?-Pregunto Ike, Dark Pit empezó a caminar para asegurar que esto era real.

-No se pero quiero ese pájaro a la barbacoa…-dijo Bowser y se acerco a un pájaro para quemarlo, Ike y Dark Pit se hicieron un face palm.

-¿Donde están Robin y Lucina?-Pregunto Ike mirando alrededor. –No tengo la menor idea pero al parecer no están aquí, aunque odie unos cuantos humanos ellos me agradan.. espero que estén bien..-Respondió Dark mientras veía como Bowser falló en su intento de capturar el pájaro.

* * *

><p>Robin empezó a luchar contra Chrom y Lucina, era un poco difícil ya que los 2 técnicamente eran expertos con la espada, pero sabía que no aguantan mucho a la magia.<p>

-Tch.. esto es injusto.. son 2 contra 1 pero tengo que vencerlos..-pensaba Robin y bloqueo el ataque de Lucina.

Robin aventó a "Lucina" haciendo que cayera al piso, el estratega aprovecho esto e hizo una barrera de electricidad para poder hacer su hechizo.

Robin empezó a murmurar unas palabras. –¡MJOLNIR!-Grito Robin, desde el techo cayo un rayo gigantesco que le dio a los 2.

Robin vio como desaparecieron como el viento y apareció un portal. –¿Eh? ¿A dónde me llevara esto?-pensó Robin y entro al portal.

_ Aunque oxidada este la llave de mi ser_

_ Un rayo de esperanza aún puede abrazar_

_ El tesoro que debo proteger lo seguiré cuidando para que sea como antes…_

-¡entonces tendré que destruirte!-dijo Grima y alzo su mano para crear una esfera de oscuridad y directamente se la lanzo a Lucina, la princesa cerro sus ojos para esperar su muerte hasta que sintió que algo la había empujado al suelo.

Lucina abrió sus ojos para ver a su héroe: era Robin. –Lo siento si tarde, princesa-dijo Robin mientras se levantaba del suelo. –N-no te preocupes.. gracias Robin-Respondió Lucina. –NO TU NO..-dijo Grima mientras su sonrisa de psicópata que siempre llevaba se transformo a una de molestia.

-¿Me extrañabas dragoncito oscurito? Vine aquí para patearte el culo de nuevo-dijo Robin. –TE CONFÍAS MUCHO.. SOMOS LA MISMA PERSONA ASÍ QUE.. ¡MATA A LA ENGENDRA DE NAGA!-dijo Grima y alzo su mano derecha donde tenía la marca. –¿EH?.. ¿¡POR QUÉ NO PASA NADA!?-Pregunto Grima y hizo de nuevo el movimiento. –Pff.. después de todo no estás enterado-dijo Robin y se quito el guante de su mano derecha, Grima se sorprendió al ver que no tenía la marca.

-NO PUEDE SER.. ¡NO!-dijo Grima. –¡Ahora Lucina!-dijo Robin, Lucina saco rápidamente su Falchion y la incrusto en el pecho de Grima. –¡GYARRGH!-grito Grima de dolor, Lucina saco la Falchion de su pecho y el dragón caído desapareció como el viento.

Delante de ellos apareció un portal. –¿Uh?-dijo confundida Lucina. –Solamente entremos-Respondió Robin y agarro la mano de Lucina, los 2 entraron al portal.

_ Forzando la puerta seguiré_

_ Mis lamentos atraparé_

_ Aún si el mundo es para alguien más… no me rendiré_

_ Lucharé con mentiras y voluntad efímera y gentil verdad_

_ Las traiciones y los pecados los superaré y aceptaré.._

Los 2 llegaron a una pradera y vieron de inmediato a Bowser intentando comerse la ala de Dark Pit e Ike lo estaba deteniendo.

El estratega y la princesa corrieron hacía donde estaban, Lucina tropezó pero Robin la sujeto del brazo.

-¿Torpeza heredada eh?-bromeó Robin, Lucina se rio un poco ya que tenía razón. Los 2 llegaron donde estaban los otros 3.

-¡AHHH ME QUIERE COMER LA ALA!-Grito en desesperación Dark mientras golpeaba con su puño la cara de Bowser, Ike estaba jalando del brazo de Bowser. –¿Necesitan un poco de ayuda?-Pregunto Robin los 3 voltearon a ver, Bowser dejo de intentar morder la ala de Dark Pit y fue de inmediato a abrazarlos.

-Ugh..Bowser.. no puedo.. respirar…-dijo Robin. –Bowser.. suéltanos.. por favor..-dijo Lucina, Bowser los soltó.

-¿¡por qué no dijeron nada!? ¡Tenían a los 2 preocupados!-dijo Dark. –Oh vamos Dark admite que tu también estabas preocupado.. además también habías dicho que te agradan-dijo Ike mientras tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

-¡E-eso no es cierto! ¡Y-yo detesto a los humanos!-Respondió Dark y cruzo sus brazos, Los 4 se rieron de la forma de mentir de su compañero ángel oscuro.

-Bueno dejando esto a un lado. ¿cómo saldremos de aquí para derrotar a Master Core?-Pregunto Bowser. –Mmm..-dijo pensativo Robin.

Los 5 estaban pensando cómo salir y encontraron su respuesta, una risa alocada se oyó por todo el lugar.

-Encontramos nuestra respuesta-dijo Robin, Crazy Hand apareció delante de ellos moviendo los dedos alocadamente. –¡Ustedes! ¡Son los únicos que pueden ayudarme en esto así que súbanse y no pregunten nada!-dijo Crazy Hand, los 5 hicieron lo que pidió, la mano loca chasqueo sus dedos para aparecer un portal en el cual de inmediato entro.

Crazy Hand llego al bosque donde estaban antes, los 5 bajaron. –Bueno ya hice mi trabajo así que ¡adiós!-dijo Crazy Hand. –¡Espera! ¡tienes que ayudarnos! Podrías darnos no se una ¿Bola Smash? ¿Bombas? No se algo útil-dijo Bowser.

-Tienes razón así que tomen bombas, bolas Smash y esas pistolas guays-dijo Crazy Hand y chasqueo los dedos para aparecer lo que había dicho.

-¡Oye! ¡solamente hay 5 bolas Smash!-dijo Dark Pit y señalo las bolas Smash. –Son 5 personas, así que no gasten a lo estúpido esas cosas preciadas-Respondió Crazy Hand y chasqueo de nuevo los dedos para aparecer un portal en el cual entro de inmediato.

-Entonces tenemos que encontrar a esa cosa demente para destruirla, Dark Pit serás lo que llevara todo-dijo Ike, Dark Pit asintió con la cabeza. –Espera.. ¿¡TODAS LAS COSAS!? ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡SOY UN POBRE ÁNG ¡ARRGH!-Dark Pit fue interrumpido porque Bowser le tiro todas las cosas en la espalda.

-Apúrate ¿sí?-dijo Robin y los 4 menos Dark Pit empezaron a caminar en la búsqueda de Master Core. –Gññ.. me ordenan como si fueran mi líder espero que el karma actué..-dijo Dark y empezó a caminar en la dirección de los otros 4.

* * *

><p>Los 5 llegaron donde estaba la mansión destruida de la mitad. –Wow.. semejante poder tiene Master Core para destruir la mitad..-dijo Robin. –Oh vamos eso no es nada yo destruí la mansión entera con Marth-dijo con orgullo Ike. –¿Sabes? Esa acción no debería dejarte orgulloso..-dijo Lucina. –Tiene razón ¿destruir toda la mansión con Marth? Eso es maldad-dijo Robin. –¿Ustedes se unieron para darme golpes bajos o qué?-Pregunto Ike.<p>

Dark Pit tiro todas las cosas al piso y una pistola le cayó en el pie a Bowser. –¡AUUUUUHHH! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO TE FIJAS!?-Grito Bowser mientras saltaba para intentar quitarse el dolor. –Bueno.. perdóname koooopaaa-dijo con sarcasmo Dark.

-Oigan ese es Master Core peleando con.. ¿¡Greninja!?-dijo sorprendido Robin mientras señalaba a Greninja utilizando su Shuriken de agua contra Master Core en su forma bestia.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-dijo Lucina. –…Demasiado tarde… -dijo Ike señalando que Master Core transformo a Greninja en un trofeo que fue absorbido por la oscuridad de él.

-Tch.. entonces solamente quedamos nosotros..-dijo Robin. –Si no detenemos a Core podemos decir adiós a este mundo y a nuestros mundos-dijo en un tono serio Dark mientras sacaba sus dagas/espadas.

Los 3 asintieron y sacaron sus respectivas armas, Bowser afilaba solamente sus garras. –Dark Pit tu atacaras por el cielo a Core, Lucina tu cúbreme, Ike tu atacaras de frente junto a Bowser-dijo Robin. Dark Pit empezó a volar y convirtió sus dagas en su arco, Ike fue directamente a atacar a Master Core junto a Bowser, Lucina estaba cubriendo a Robin.

Master Core salto para atrapar a Dark Pit pero este saco su brazal eléctrico. –¡Este día no comerás ángel!-dijo Dark y golpeo a Master Core para que cayera al suelo, Ike intentaba atacar rápidamente a Core y Bowser golpeaba rápidamente.

Robin empezó a decir unas palabras y un círculo mágico de color amarillo se formo debajo de sus pies.

-Oh dorado resplandor.. ¡Rugido hasta los cielos!-dijo Robin y aparecieron unas nubes grises en el cielo. –¡MJOLNIR!-Grito Robin y de esa nube cayó un trueno que destruyo a Master Core.

Después de eso Robin cayó de rodillas al suelo. –Uff… después de todo..sigue gastando mi energía..-dijo Robin, Master Core reapareció en su forma ciclope delante de Ike y Bowser, los 2 fueron agarrados por las manos extrañas que los llevaron adentro de él.

Dark Pit atacaba con sus flechas rápidamente para que soltara a los 2, Lucina también ataco con su espada.

Robin se levanto y ataco con su Arc-Fire. Master Core ataco con su brazo gigante tirando al suelo a Dark Pit.

-Auch.. ¡esa cosa pega duro!-dijo Dark. –¡No tenemos que rendirnos! ¡Si no nuestros mundos serán historia!-Respondió Robin, Master Core soltó a Bowser e Ike los cuales fueron directamente hacía Robin e Dark Pit.

-¡AHH ME ESTA APLASTANDO EL LAGARTO CHINO!-Grito desesperado Dark mientras intentaba quitarse a Bowser. –¡IKE! ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS COMES!?-Grito desesperado Robin mientras intentaba quitarse a Ike.

- ¡Dejen de quejarse o si no vamos a morir!-Grito Lucina mientras bloqueaba una esfera de Master Core, Ike se levanto y Bowser hizo lo mismo, los 2 fueron rápidamente a atacarlo.

-Ahora que lo pienso el karma ataco…-dijo en voz baja Dark y los ayudo también, Robin saco su espada Levin y hizo lo mismo que Dark Pit.

Los 5 atacaban sin detenerse hasta que Master Core llego a su fase de espadas. –Ok hay que tener cuida-Robin fue interrumpido porque Master Core había atrapado a Dark Pit en sus ataques seguidos de espadas.

-…Solamente hay que tener cuidado-dijo Robin y saco su tomo de Trueno, Lucina fue atrapada también, Ike ataco a una espada que desapareció dejando 4, Bowser utilizo su fuego para dejar media destruida a una espada.

-¡Bien solamente faltan 4 medias espadas locas!-Grito Robin mientras esquivaba un ataque, después de eso lanzo un Arc-Fire destruyendo la espada que Bowser no logro.

-¡Ahora solamente faltan 3!-grito Lucina y ataco con Danza del sable a una espada, la espada en respuesta la lanzo a un árbol cercano.

Ike golpeo la espada y la destruyo, Dark Pit ataco aéreamente con sus flechas y luego dejo de volar para utilizar su brazalete eléctrico en una espada, el golpe fue tan fuerte que desapareció.

Lucina apoyo su Falchion en el suelo para poder levantarse. –¡Solamente queda la principal y más fuerte!-Grito Robin mientras le lanzaba un Arc-Fire.

Lucina fue directamente con su Tajo delfín dejándole con daño pero al mismo tiempo lastimándose, Robin salto y se impulso con su Elwind, mientras estaba en el aire saco su espada Levin y destruyo a la última espada.

Los 5 estaban cansados de pelear pero por lo menos todavía tenían bombas y las 5 bolas Smash que les había dado Crazy Hand.

-¿Son todas sus fases.. no?-Pregunto Robin. –No.. la última fase es la sombra del peleador pero.. si somos 5 ¿Qué aparecerá?-Respondió Ike, Delante de ellos apareció sombra Master Hand. –Ya tenemos nuestra respuesta..-dijo Lucina mientras se sostenía de pie con la Falchion.

-Entonces, ¿tendremos que acabar con eso para llegar a su fase de bolita inofensiva?...-Pregunto Ike. –Nooo fíjate hay que jugar cartas con él-dijo con sarcasmo Dark.

-Mejor enfoquémonos en esa cosa antes de que nos destruya..-dijo Bowser. Los 5 se lanzaron contra sombra Master Hand pero fueron lanzados al piso. –Ok..creo que ahora si estamos acabados yo..no siento nada.. más que dolor.. no siento nada más..-dijo Robin. –Es peor que Grima..gg.. perdóname padre…-dijo Lucina.

-Ggh…les doy la razón..yo..no siento nada…-dijo Ike. –Auuugh.. es peor que Mario con sus poderes…-dijo Bowser. -Oigan idiotas ¿se van a rendir ya?-dijo Dark mientras se levantaba del suelo apoyado en su arco.

-¿Después de todo ya no pueden hacer nada o qué? ¿han perdido la esperanza?-dijo Dark, los 4 se sorprendieron un poco ya que el ángel oscuro no decía palabras como esas.

-¿¡Si ya se rindieron porque siguen aquí!? ¿¡Solamente son héroes o villanos falsos!?-Grito Dark. –Si es así.. ¡es mejor que vayan a rendirse! Si no.. ¡peleen aunque no puedan más!-Grito Dark, los 4 se dieron cuenta de que tenía toda la razón, ¿por qué seguían peleando? ¿Por qué no se rendían si no eran héroes ni villanos?

Bowser se rio como un villano era muy raro en él después de que llego a la mansión y se levanto del piso. –¡Bwjajajaja! ¡no me pienso rendir ante una mano oscura! ¡nunca me rendiré porque tengo el honor de ser un villano!-dijo Bowser y puso una mano en su pecho.

Ike se levanto del piso también y se quito su cinta/pañuelo de su cabeza -Tch.. ¡quizás mi cerebro no sirva para pensar en más cosas que pollo pero sirve para destruir cosas!-dijo Ike y tiro su cinta/pañuelo al piso.

Robin se levanto del piso y arranco un pedazo de su abrigo. –Quizás en el pasado haya cometido errores imperdonables e irreparables… ¡me jure a mi mismo que no volvería a cometerlos!-dijo Robin y el pedazo que tenía en su mano se lo puso en su cabeza como una cinta/pañuelo.

Lucina se levanto del piso apoyándose de la Falchion. –Quizás me acobarde en el pasado por la consecuencia de mis acciones.. pero.. ¡esta vez pienso cambiar el futuro sin ningún miedo!-dijo Lucina y alboroto más de lo que estaba su cabello.

-Entonces.. ¡Es hora de matar a este hijo de puta!-Grito Dark y transformo su arco en unas dagas, los 4 asintieron y cargaron contra sombra Master Hand.

Sombra Master Hand lanzo unas cartas para bloquearles el camino pero los 5 rápidamente esquivaron las cartas.

Sombra Master Hand chasqueo los dedos para aturdirlos lo cual logro y lo aprovecho para congelarlos, los 5 quedaron congelados la mano preparaba su próximo ataque hasta que Ike salió del hielo y utilizo su Aether haciendo que saliera un poco de oscuridad.

Bowser fue el siguiente en descongelarse y utilizo su "Bomba Bowser" haciendo que saliera más oscuridad.

Dark Pit se descongelo y utilizo su brazal eléctrico sacando más oscuridad, Sombra Master Hand retrocedió pero fue un error, detrás de él apareció Robin y utilizo su Thoron sacando mucha oscuridad.

Lucina apareció por delante y utilizo su Danza del sable sacando demasiada oscuridad, Sombra Master Hand rugió de alguna manera y se preparaba para aplastarlos, los 5 por alguna razón estaban paralizados.

-Ok ¿¡esto es venganza o que rayos es!?-Grito Dark mientras intentaba moverse. –¡No tengo la menor idea pero si no nos movemos seremos historia!-Grito Bowser mientras intentaba moverse.

Ike agarro Ragnell y cargo fuego a su máxima potencia. –¿¡I-Ike qué haces!?-Pregunto Robin mientras intentaba moverse.

-¡ESTO ES LO QUE INTENTO HACER!-Grito Ike y soltó todo el fuego de su espada, el fuego libero a todos del estado paralizado y se prepararon para destruir.

-Bien es hora de utilizar los finales Smash juntos.. si sobrevivimos seremos héroes y si no.. también seremos héroes-dijo Dark y lanzo 4 bolas Smash que agarraron de inmediato.

Los 5 estaban conteniendo el poder de la bola Smash esperaban que Master Hand llegara para "aplastarlos".

-3…2…1.. ¡YA!-Grito Dark y apareció Sombra Master Hand delante de ellos. Dark Pit saco su báculo oscuro. –¡ES HORA!-Grito Dark y lanzo un rayo gigantesco en contra de Sombra Master Hand haciendo que retrocediera.

Bowser rugió y se transformo en Giga Bowser, lo empezó a atacar frenéticamente y luego lo lanzo al cielo.

Ike salto al cielo. –¡GRAN AETHER!-Grito Ike y empezó a golpear frenéticamente a Sombra Master Hand con su fuego azul, luego lo lanzo al piso.

Lucina alzo su Falchion la cual respondió brillando. –¡HORA DE CAMBIAR EL DESTINO!-Grito Lucina y le dio un golpe fuerte a Sombra Master Hand, estaba a punto de estrellarse en un árbol hasta que Robin apareció.

-¡Chrom!-Grito Robin y alzo su mano, un circulo apareció junto con Chrom. –¡En mi marca!-Grito Chrom y lanzo a Sombra Master Hand al cielo, los 2 custodios saltaron y atacaron frenéticamente, después de eso los 2 hicieron un último golpe haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

Los 5 se desplomaron en el suelo después de eso.

* * *

><p>-¿Van a estar bien verdad?- -Si, van a estar bien.. después de todo son héroes- -Espero que no mueran.. ¡Pittoo todavía tiene que vivir y jugar conmigo!- -¡Gre Gre!- -¡Char char!- -¡Yoshi yoshi!-<p>

Los 5 despertaron con su visión borrosa después de unos segundos vieron a las personas que estaban ahí: era Shulk, Reflet, Pit, Greninja, Charizard e Yoshi.

De inmediato los 5 voltearon a ver a su alrededor para comprobar si ya no estaba Sombra Master Hand.

-¡Gracias a Naga ya no está esa cosa maligna!-dijo Lucina. –Je, después de todo hemos sobrevivido..-dijo Robin.

-Bueno.. ¡por lo menos la mano ya no volverá a meterse con los Smashers!-dijo con orgullo Bowser. –Tuche.. después de todo gastar $1000 dólares no fue inútil-dijo Dark y una sonrisa se plasmo en su cara. –Tengo hambre.. ¿alguién tiene pollo?-dijo Ike los 4 voltearon a mirarlo al parecer decían "¿Enserio? Hemos salvado el puto mundo ¿y tú quieres pollo?"

-¡E-era broma! Ja..ja..-dijo nervioso Ike, los 4 solamente hicieron una face palm en respuesta, Master Hand apareció en frente de ellos haciendo que estos se sorprendieran.

-Bueno creo que me he equivocado.. después de todo no son tan idiotas e inútiles como lo pensaba..-dijo Master Hand. –Al final de todo lograron salvar el mundo y sellar por un tiempo a Master Core, por eso se ganaron esto-dijo Master Hand y chasqueo los dedos para aparecer unas medallas de oro con la marca del torneo.

-Felicidades chicos cuando acabe este torneo quedaran como héroes de este torneo-dijo Master Hand y desapareció dejando a los 5 con las medallas de oro.

-Wow.. esto brilla demasiado.. me gustaría comérmelo..-dijo Bowser y empezó a babear, Ike le dio un golpe en su cabeza.

-Auch ¿¡por qué fue eso!?-Pregunto Bowser mientras se sobaba donde le había metido el golpe. –¡Es porque eres un idiota! ¡Las medallas no se comen!-Respondió Ike.

-¡Pittoo!-Grito Pit y se lanzo a abrazar a Dark Pit. –¡Quítate maldito Pitorro!-Grito Dark e intentaba quitárselo.

Robin y Lucina se quedaron viendo como Dark Pit intentaba quitarse a Pit. –Si Chrom estuviera aquí les diría que hay mejores lugares para quedarse dormidos-dijo Reflet, esto llamo la atención de los 2.

-Bueno después de todo.. Chrom esta abrazando al piso-bromeo Robin las 2 chicas se rieron. –Por lo menos nada malo va a pasar ¿verdad?-dijo Lucina hasta que volteo a ver como la mitad de la mansión se derrumbo y se oyó un grito de furia de Master Hand.

-¡CORRAN!-Grito Ike y los 11 Smashers salieron corriendo sin importarles que tuvieran heridas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y aquí acaba el capitulo más largo no podía ser, quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguieron mi historia y dejaron reviews, al inicio no pensaba que duraría tanto pero al final paso lo contrario xD <em>**

**_Algunas veces ni tuve 1 review pero aun así seguía continuando esta historia ya que durante el tiempo que lo hice fue demasiado divertido, de verdad gracias de corazón a todos. _**

**_PD1: Quizás la parte donde pelean contra Master Core en sus fases diferentes no quedo tan bien pero intente hacerlo lo mejor posible. _**

**_PD2:Pensaba a poner la sombra de los 5 juntos pero me di cuenta que sería bizarro brr.. así que al final salio Sombra Master Hand mas fuerte que Master Hand. _**

**_PD3: La canción que apareció en este episodio se llama: Un mundo para alguien mas(Ta ga tame no sekai) de Tales of Symphonia su letra es demasiado profunda y hermosa por eso decidí ponerla en este cap, de hecho la canción fue el principal motivo del cual salio este capitulo un poco épico( en mi opinión). _**

**_Bueno no se olviden dejar review, ¡nos vemos en algún próximo fic! ¡Adiós! :D _**


	17. Epilogo

_**Jojo ¡adivinen quien esta de vuelta! yo el chapuli- espera yo no soy el chapulin colorado xD, bueno aquí esta el epilogo no tan largo como el episodio anterior, además quería que esta historia tuviera un mini epilogo para acabar ahora si. PD:Una parejita aparecerá en este capitulo y es el que más me gusta, bueno ¡espero les guste!**_

* * *

><p>Los 5 estaban en el jardín observando cómo continuaba la reconstrucción de la mansión. –Después de todo están avanzando rápido..-dijo Lucina mientras se apoyaba en un árbol. –Por lo menos no terminamos en alguna cosa para estar sentados ¿verdad Ike y Bowser?-dijo con malicia Robin y los 2 voltearon a verlo con cara de odio y desprecio.<p>

-Oh vamos solo era una broma no se lo tomen enserio-dijo Robin, Dark Pit estaba comiendo una manzana debajo de un árbol.

-Quizás estemos en silla de ruedas.. pero.. ¡podemos hacer esto!-los 2 dijeron al mismo tiempo y salieron a máxima velocidad hacía lo más profundo del bosque.

-Van en dirección al lago ¿los detenemos?-Pregunto Robin. –Meh que se destruyan-Respondió Dark Pit pero el karma no en tardo en llegar, se atraganto con el pedazo que había comido.

Lucina fue hacía Dark Pit y lo golpeo en la espalda, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el pedazo de manzana fue volando en la dirección de los otros 2.

-Bueno espero que ese pedazo no dañe a alguien..espero..-dijo Robin. –Bueno por lo menos hay que soportar una semana con estas vendas y lo demás-dijo Lucina.

Los 5 estaban con vendas, yesos, etc. Debido a que Master Core les había fracturado huesos y dejado heridas graves pero por suerte sobrevivieron, Robin se había fracturado un brazo, pierna y tenía unas cuantas curitas en su cara , Lucina se había roto completamente el brazo y tenía una pierna fracturada, Dark Pit se había roto una ala y un brazo. Bowser e Ike terminaron en silla de ruedas pero solamente tenían que estar una semana.

Los 3 fueron a ver que estaban haciendo los otros 2. Cuando llegaron vieron a un Ike y Bowser golpeándose mientras derrapaban.

-Por dios.. ¿enserio?-dijo Robin mientras veía como los 2 se golpeaban. -…Esto es lo más estúpido que he visto en mi vida-dijo Lucina, Dark Pit tenía una cara de "¿Pero qué demonios?".

-¡IS SPARTAAA!-Grito Ike y aventó la silla de ruedas de Bowser al lago. –¡MIEEEERDAAAA!-Grito Bowser mientras se hundía en el lago. –¡I FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS! ¡UKELELELELE!-Grito en respuesta Ike, Dark Pit se acerco donde estaba el mercenario.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres Dark Pit?-Pregunto Ike. –Esto-dijo Dark y empujo la silla de ruedas de Ike al lago, una sonrisa gigantesca se plasmo en su cara y en sus ojos se podía ver fuego.

-¡MALDITO ÁNGEL DE MIEEEERDAAA!-Grito Ike mientras se hundía en el lago. Dark Pit se empezó a reír como psicópata, Lucina y Robin retrocedieron ante la locura de su amigo.

* * *

><p><em>-1 semana después…-<em>

Los 5 estaban viendo anime específicamente de un juego que a Ike le encantaba: Tales of Symphonia.

En el anime se veía sangre y mucho drama, los 4 tenían cara de aburridos excepto Ike, el estaba emocionado.

-Ike, ¿no hay otra cosa mejor que hacer..? me está dando sueño-dijo entre un bostezo Robin. –¡SHH!-dijo Ike y Robin retrocedió.

-Si no podemos hablar… ¡ESTO SERVIRÁ!-Grito Bowser y atravesó con el puño la computadora de Ike.

Los 3 se quedaron impresionados de que Bowser atravesó con puño limpio la computadora, Ike estaba impactado.

Bowser saco su puño y lo sacudió para quitarse algunos pedazos de la pantalla. –¿Lagarto no te dolió?..-Pregunto Dark. –No, ¿por qué debería dolerme?-Respondió Bowser. –Ok Bowser es hardcore..-dijo Robin, Lucina estaba sorprendida, Ike saco Ragnell y apunto hacía Bowser.

-¡MALDITO LAGARTO DESTRUISTE MI COMPUTADORAAA!-Grito Ike y lanzo la espada hacía donde estaba Bowser, el rey koopa lo esquivo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Ike quito de la pared su espada y salió a perseguirlo.

-Quien imaginaria que estos 2 son mejores amigos..-dijo Robin. –Es amistad violenta y sangrienta-dijo Dark. –¿Estas obsesionado con la sangre o qué?-Pregunto Lucina.

-Sí, tabla de planchar-dijo Dark, Lucina saco la Falchion y grito-¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA MALDITO ÁNGEL EMO!-. Dark Pit salió corriendo y la princesa de Ylisse también, Robin fue a seguirlos para detenerlos.

* * *

><p>Bowser estaba esquivando los lanzamientos locos de la espada de Ike hasta que llego al sótano y entro.<p>

-Fiuu.. no hay nada malo aqu-Bowser se auto interrumpió cuando vio a Peach y Zelda leyendo mangas de yaoi y hentai, el Rey Koopa grito como niña y salió del sótano.

-¿Oíste eso pastelito?-Pregunto Peach. –No, no oí nada-Respondió Zelda y siguió leyendo el manga que le había dado Peach.

* * *

><p>Robin estaba persiguiendo a los 2 pero se estrello con alguien. –¡Auch! ¡Deberías de fijarte donde caminas!-Grito furioso Robin. –Vaya después de todo he perdido mi respeto ¿eh?-bromeo el extraño, Robin que estaba viendo el piso volteo para ver al extraño. –¡Ahh! ¡Chrom!-Grito Robin de alegría.<p>

Chrom en respuesta sonrió y le ofreció la mano para levantarse, el estratega con gusto acepto. –Chrom, ¿cómo estás aquí no se supone que debes estar en Ylisse?-Pregunto Robin. –Bueno se podría decir que Master Hand dejo que viniera, además no fui el único hay demás personas-Respondió Chrom señalando al entrenador que estaba acariciando a Charizard.

-Ohh si no me equivoco él es el Pokémon Trainer.. o mejor llamado Red-dijo Robin. –Oye oye despacio cerebrito-bromeo Chrom. –Chroom… ¿cómo está el piso frío o caliente?-Pregunto con malicia Robin, Chrom iba a decir algo pero se quedo callado.

-Victoria para mí y ahora… es mejor que corramos en esa dirección si no queremos que tu hija vaya al infierno-dijo Robin y apunto a la dirección, el estratega y el príncipe de Ylisse corrieron en busca de Lucina.

* * *

><p>Dark Pit estaba escondiéndose en el cuarto de Pit, este después de pelear con Master Core le había pedido a cambio lo de la otra vez que si tenía algún problema con Lucina o alguien más fuera su escudo humano.<p>

Pit teniendo una mente inocente e ingenua acepto. –Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo..-dijo en voz baja el ángel blanco. Lucina entro empujando la puerta y buscando a Dark Pit.

-¡Tu!-dijo Lucina y acerco la Falchion cerca de la garganta del ángel. –¿S-Si?..-Respondió Pit. –¿¡Has visto a Dark Pit!?-Pregunto Lucina. –Noo…claro que n-el ángel fue interrumpido porque Dark Pit lo alzo y grito-¡ESCUDO HUMANOOO!- y aventó a Pit cerca de Lucina, el ángel oscuro salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Lucina se quito a Pit de encima y salió para perseguirlo, la princesa se detuvo cuando vio en el pasillo a Robin y su padre.

-¿P-padre?..-dijo Lucina, Chrom volteo para verla y saludarla con una sonrisa. –¿A dónde ibas pequeñaja? ¿eh?-Pregunto Chrom. –Yo…¡yo iba por algo para comer si eso! Ja..ja..-Respondió nerviosamente Lucina. –Si es eso.. ¿por qué traes la Falchion en manos?-Pregunto Robin. –Maldito seas Robin… espero que Grima te trague algún día-pensaba Lucina.

-¡Solamente la llevo para partir la carne! ¡Si es eso! ¡ahora adiós!-dijo Lucina y salió corriendo. –Pf.. miente fatal-dijo Chrom, Robin asintió con la cabeza. Pit paso corriendo en medio de los 2, ya que tenía una "travesura" para Dark Pit que involucraba a Lucina.

El estratega y el príncipe quedaron en un silencio incomodo. –Esto Chrom…-dijo Robin rompiendo el silencio incomodo. –¿Mm?-Respondió Chrom. –¿Podríamos hablar en mi cuarto? No está lejos de aquí..-Pregunto Robin. –Está bien, vamos-Respondió Chrom.

* * *

><p>Dark Pit llego al patio trasero y se escondió detrás de un árbol con esperanza de que Lucina no lo encontrará y lo hiciera picadillo de ángel.<p>

-No creo que me encuentre..solamente tengo que aguantar..-pensaba Dark hasta que escucho unos pasos.

-¡Oh mierda! ¿¡Como es tan rápida!?-pensaba Dark y saco su arco y apunto hacía la dirección donde había oído los pasos.

Dark Pit soltó la flecha y oyó un grito de dolor. –¡Auuuuhh mi brazo!-Grito la persona desconocida. Dark Pit salió a ver quién era: era Marth, el ángel oscuro fue ayudarlo.

Lucina estaba arriba de un árbol observando cómo Dark Pit había caído en su trampa, Marth mientras no lo veía el ángel oscuro levanto su brazo como en señal de que era la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

Dark Pit estaba ayudando a Marth a levantarse hasta que Lucina grito-¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA UKELELEELELE!-. Lucina salto del árbol hacía Dark Pit, el ángel no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por lo cual la princesa estaba en su espalda arrancando sus plumas.

-¡AHHH! ¡NO SOY POLLO SOY ÁNGEL APRENDE A DIFERENCIAR!-Grito Dark mientras intentaba quitarse a Lucina de su espalda. –¡SE LA DIFERENCIA! ¡PERO ME VALE UN COMINO AQUÍ!-Grito Lucina mientras seguía arrancando sus plumas.

Marth salió corriendo de ahí, pero en su camino choco con Pit el cual este pidió de inmediato disculpas. Pit veía como su clon intentaba quitarse a Lucina lo cual consiguió.. después de perder unas cuantas plumas de ángel.

Los 2 quedaron en el piso mirándose fijamente con odio y rabia, Pit se acerco en silencio hacía Lucina y la empujo haciendo que se besara con Dark Pit, el ángel oscuro quedo impresionado y luego se dio cuenta de quien había hecho la maldad: Pit.

Dark Pit estaba completamente rojo de la cara igual que Lucina pero en lugar de quedarse en el suelo impactado saco su arco y grito –PIT TIENES 5 SEGUNDOS PARA CORRER CON TU MALDITA PALUTENA.. SI NO LO APROVECHAS ¡TE DESTRUIRÉ Y TE CENARÉ!-. Pit salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo Dark Pit saco su báculo oscuro y le disparo un mini rayo en su pelo, el ángel blanco grito pero siguió corriendo.

* * *

><p>Bowser había llegado a la azotea con esperanza de que Ike no lo encontrara y destrozara, el rey koopa empujo unas cajas cerca de la puerta para que el mercenario no entrará con facilidad y tardará minutos.<p>

-Bueno solamente tengo dos opciones.. la primera es esperar mi muerte y la segunda intentar volar aunque es algo estúpido toda mi vida es estúpida-dijo Bowser, de repente se oyeron golpes en la puerta.

Bowser sabía que Ike había llegado así que se lanzo como estúpido hacía el patio trasero y agito sus brazos en un intento de "volar".

Al final Bowser cayó a la piscina del patio trasero salpicando a Lucina que estaba en shock.

* * *

><p>Robin y Chrom habían terminado de hablar así que buscaron a los otros 4 en el patio trasero. –¿Ves algo Chromsete?-Pregunto Robin mientras revisaba unos arbustos. –Sí y mi nombre no es Chromsete es C-H-R-O-M-Respondió Chrom. –Si si lo que sea, ¿y que ves?-dijo Robin, Chrom señalo a una Lucina tirada en el pasto y un Bowser en la piscina que estaba ahogándose.<p>

-Bien primero que nada ve a ver a tu hija y yo iré a ver al lagarto chino-dijo Robin y Chrom asintió con la cabeza. Chrom fue a ver a su hija y Robin fue a ver a Bowser.

-Hey Bowser..-dijo Robin, no hubo respuesta, el estratega suspiro y saco su tomo de trueno. –Elthunder-susurro este y en el agua se veían pequeños rayos, lo cual hizo a Bowser voltear y escupir el agua en la cara del estratega.

-Ni un gracias al que te salvo el trasero..-dijo Robin mientras se limpiaba con una parte de su abrigo el agua. –¿Eh? Solamente recuerdo que intente volar y fallé-Respondió Bowser. -¿Enserio? ¿Intentaste volar?-Pregunto Robin. –Si pensé que podía volar agitando mis brazos y..pues termine aquí-Respondió Bowser, el estratega en respuesta se hizo un face palm.

Chrom levanto del suelo a su hija que estaba dormida. –¿Cómo diablos se pudo dormir en el piso?-pensaba Chrom, Lucina en sus sueños al parecer estaba golpeando a alguien porque le dio un puñetazo limpio en la cara de su padre.

-Vaya al parecer ya se volvió rebelde tu "pequeña" hija-bromeo Robin mientras veía como Chrom se sobaba con una mano en donde le había metido el puñetazo. –Solamente cállate y vámonos ¿sí?-Respondió Chrom.

* * *

><p>Los 4 llegaron al cuarto de Bowser y dejaron a Lucina en el piso. – ¿Por qué rayos dejaste a Lucina en el piso?-Pregunto Robin señalándola. –Por robarme mi Falchion-Respondió Chrom. –Bueno pero te gusto la siesta en el piso ¿no?-dijo Bowser. –Cállate..apenas estoy superando el trauma emocional-Respondió Chrom.<p>

Por la puerta entro Ike y Dark Pit quemados por todas partes. –No pregunten qué paso..-dijo Dark. –Ni se atrevan..-dijo Ike.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Bowser. –¿¡Eres estúpido o que!? ¡Acabamos de decir que no nos preguntaran!-Grito en respuesta Dark.

-Lo siento, es que se ven graciosos-dijo Bowser mientras empezaba a estallar en un ataque de risa. –Oye, ¿quién es este estratega?-Pregunto Ike apuntando a Chrom. –El es Chrom mi amigo-Respondió Robin. –¡Ahh! ¡El que se quedo botado en el piso!-dijo Ike, Chrom cayó al piso para llorar.

-¿¡POR QUÉ TODOS ME CONOCEN POR HABER QUEDADO TIRADO EN EL PISO!? ¿¡POR QUÉEE!?-Grito Chrom mientras estaba tirado en el piso.

De repente apareció Shulk y se agacho para estar al mismo tamaño que el príncipe. –Te comprendo hermano te comprendo..-dijo Shulk mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-Oye Dark Pit.. ¿por qué razón te faltan plumas?-Pregunto Bowser señalando a su ala derecha, Dark Pit en respuesta señalo a Lucina.

-Ouuh..sigo diciendo hay demasiada agresividad en esa chica..-dijo en voz baja Bowser.

* * *

><p>Los 5 se quedaron a dormir en el cuarto de Ike, porque habían dejado a Chrom llorar en el piso del cuarto de Bowser junto a Shulk consolándolo.<p>

Dark Pit estaba intentando dormir con los ronquidos de Ike y Bowser hasta lanzo una roca en la cabeza del rey koopa, pero este ni se inmuto y seguía roncando fuerte.

El ángel oscuro se puso la almohada en la cara pero no funcionaba, parecía que los dos se sincronizaban para roncar fuerte.

-Odio mi vida..-susurro en voz baja Dark, Robin movió su brazo y golpeo la cabeza del ángel oscuro dejándole un pequeño chichón.

Lucina se levanto y bostezo un poco, miro a sus amigos "dormidos". –Hey Dark Pit..-dijo en voz baja Lucina, Dark Pit se quito la almohada dejando a la vista sus ojos rojos con un poco de color azul.

-Wow.. ¿Qué diablos te paso?-Pregunto en voz baja Lucina. –No puedo dormir por culpa de estos idiotas… por eso mis ojos están entre el color azul y rojo lo mismo pasa con Pitorro solamente que al revés -Respondió en voz baja Dark.

-Entiendo-dijo en voz baja Lucina. –¿Qué quieres? Además de preguntarme cosas claro-Pregunto en voz baja Dark.

-Quiero que despiertes a Robin-Respondió Lucina. –Entiendo lo haré de la forma menos dolorosa-dijo Dark, el ángel oscuro le dio 2 cachetadas seguidas al estratega haciendo que este despertara. –Mm.. ¿Qué diablos quieres?-Pregunto un poco aturdido Robin. –Lucina quiere hablar contigo así que párate pedazo de idiota-Respondió Dark. –Entiendo, entiendo.. ¿pero justamente ahorita?..-dijo Robin y bostezo.

* * *

><p>Lucina y Robin salieron al jardín la noche parecía tan tranquila, estrellas se veían en todo el cielo. –Y entonces… ¿De qué querías hablar?-Pregunto Robin. –Ehh.. de mi futuro si de eso..-Respondió nerviosa Lucina.<p>

-¿Mmm? Si era eso lo podríamos haber hablado en tu cuarto o en el mío..-dijo Robin. –Ehh.. y.. ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste en venir conmigo?-dijo Lucina. –Y-yo.. n-no te q-q-quería dejar s-s-sola..-tartamudeo Robin y se sonrojo un poco.

-H-hubieras rechazado..-dijo Lucina, los 2 quedaron en un silencio incomodo. –Esto.. L-lucina.. –t-tengo que confesarte algo que he estado guardando mucho tiempo..-dijo Robin. –A-adelante R-robin..-tartamudeo Lucina y se sonrojo un poco.

Robin ahora estaba completamente rojo de la cara. –Oh dioses que mierda he hecho..-pensaba este.

-L-lucina y-yo..-tartamudeo Robin. –estoy enamorado de ti-dijo Robin y dio un suspiro, la cara de la princesa se tiño de un color rojo e intentaba responder a la repentina confesión del estratega.

-Mira.. sé que esto fue un poco repentino y-y no te obligo a tomar una decisión… sea cual sea tu decisión la aceptaré, aunque me duela mucho.. y por supuesto seguiremos siendo amigos..-dijo Robin.

-M-me alegra de que lo hayas dicho… tú también.. te has adueñado de mi corazón..-dijo Lucina. –¿E-enserio?... ¡ja ja! ¡Escucharte decir esas palabras me llenan de alegría! ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!-Respondió Robin y directamente se lanzo a abrazar a la princesa. Lucina respondió al abrazo. –Te quiero Robin, y pase lo que pase… Disfrutaré al máximo cada momento contigo..-dijo Lucina.

Dark Pit salió para ver qué diablos hacían los 2, el ángel oscuro vio a los 2 en un momento tan lindo que lo conmovió. –Sabía que esos dos iban a terminar en una pareja linda-dijo en voz baja Dark y sonrió un poco.

* * *

><p>Era de mañana, los 5 estaban cerca de la oficina de Master Hand, el mercenario peli-azul tenía un control con un botón gigante en manos. –Bien cuando oprima este botón la oficina de Master Hand hará ¡Boom! Haciendo que este salga como loco en busca de matarnos y cuando nos siga al sótano un pastel lo golpeara ¡dándonos la victoria a nosotros!-dijo con orgullo Ike. –¿Estás seguro de que funcionara Ike?-Pregunto Robin. –Sí solamente tenemos que hacer todo bien y ¡boom!-Respondió Ike.<p>

-Ahora.. ¿listos? 1..2..3… ¡BOOM!-Grito Ike y oprimió el botón, en la oficina de Master Hand se oyó una explosión y un grito de furia. Los 5 salieron corriendo hacía el sótano, Master Hand los persiguió mientras lanzaba sus cartas pero estos saltaban para esquivarlas.

Los locos llegaron al sótano y llegaron a la fase 2 y última: El pastel, los 5 se metieron rápidamente al sótano y Master Hand llego después.

-¡MALDITOS! ¡SALGAN DEL SÓTANO Y LES JURO QUE NO HABRÁ CASTIGO!-Grito Master Hand y volteo a ver una cuerda junto una nota que decía: "Si quieres atrapar a esos 5 tontos jala esta cuerda." -Quizás funcione..-dijo Master Hand y jalo la cuerda, un pastel gigante de chocolate lo golpeo, dejando a la mano del color del pastel.

Los 5 salieron y gritaron al mismo tiempo-¡JA! ¡TRAGATE ESA MASTER HAND!-. Los 5 hicieron un baile de la victoria mientras Master Hand maldecía.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡ahora si termino la historia! me tarde más en la parte de nuestra parejita debido a que no sabía en que parte colocarla :$ además no quería hacer lo típico, que Robin le entregara un ramo de flores a Lucina y se confesaran sus sentimientos como en el juego y fics de esta sección. Así que en vez de eso fusione 2 conversaciones de rango "S"(es cuando 2 personajes se hacen pareja) la de ChromxRobinDaraen femenina y LucinaxRobin/Daraen masculino, pero al final coloque la misma frase que dice Lucina al final de los diálogos. (Nota: es la primera vez que escribo una escena como esta así que.. si no me salio bien ya saben la razón xD). _**

**_les agradezco a todos que me dejaron review en mis caps y a los que me ayudaron a mejorar. ¡nos vemos en el próximo fic! ¡chao!_**


End file.
